


Совокупность лжи

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Derek Hale, Case Fic, Crossdressing, Drama, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Teen Wolf kink fest <br/>"АУ, Дерек раб в доме Стилински, хочется привычно брутального Дерека в форме служанки, короткие юбочки, бантик над задницей, наглый Стайлз. Вынужденное подчинение со стороны Хейла."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В конце первой главы - офигительный арт в подарок от allegator. Кликабельно.

\- Потерпи, - сказал Питер, бережно протирая его спину.  
Едко пахло спиртом, боль от потревоженных рубцов накатывала жаркими волнами, и Дерек застонал, коротко и сдавленно, но не от этой боли, а от нестерпимого желания обернуться.  
Тело помнило. Тело требовало. Телу так хотелось избавиться одним махом от непривычно долго заживающих ран, от тошнотворной слабости, но ликантокинол работал исправно: при попытке только заломило хребет, и зудящее заныли десна.

\- Угомонись, - неодобрительно прошипел Питер, толкая его между лопаток. - Только хуже делаешь. Сколько можно?

\- Трусливая сука.

\- Живая трусливая сука, - поучительно поправил Питер. – Которая шлет на хрен бестолкового щенка, а сидит и зализывает ему раны, будто ей больше нечем заняться. 

Его тон, теряя распевную благодушность, стал злым, и сквозь маску доброго дядюшки, давно смирившегося с жизнью, проглянул прежний, жестокий и хитрый волк, которым был когда-то Питер. До плена и ежедневных уколов, убивающих его сущность шесть долгих лет. 

\- Никому ты ничего не докажешь. Им плевать на тебя. Просто уморят как паршивого пса и вышвырнут на свалку. Таких, как мы, даже не хоронят. Лучше веди себя смирно, и может… - горячее дыхание обожгло Дереку ухо, - может тебе удастся. Если обманешь их, если станешь покорным, как они хотят. 

Он не сказал вслух это запретное слово «побег», но Дерек понял. Шумно втянул в себя воздух, так же шумно выдохнул  
\- В тебе слишком много гордыни, и слишком мало хитрости. С таким набором тут не выжить. – Питер снова был насмешлив и терпелив, возвращаясь к своим лечебным процедурам. - Будь…

\- Я не хочу так выживать. 

\- Хочешь, - совершенно уверенно сказал Питер. - Хочешь, Дерек. Просто ты еще этого не понял.

* * *

\- Может его все-таки подарить Эллисон? Совершенно утомительная тварь. Вчера опять пришлось выпороть.

Сидя с ногами на кушетке, Лидия задумчиво наблюдала, как мерно покачивается вино, оставляя маслянистые следы на тонких стенках бокала.

\- Что-то в непередаваемых интонациях твоего голоса подсказывает мне, что ты уже жалеешь о своей доброте, - Стайлз, правда, не хотел быть саркастичным. Правда, правда. 

Лидия досадливо скривилась.

\- Питер обещал, что проблем не будет. Что он с ним справится. 

\- Обманщик - Питер. Выпори его. Лиши себя и сладкого.

\- Все еще ревнуешь? Плохой Стайлз.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Стайлз поднял руки, сдаваясь:

\- Один-один.

Ему эта затея не понравилась с самого начала, еще когда месяц назад Лидия сообщила, что на Восточном аукционе выставили Дерека Хейла, пойманного охотниками на Нью-Йоркских пустошах. И не дав вставить не слова, добавила, что хочет купить его. 

\- Два Хейла в одном доме, это плохая идея, - сказал ей тогда Стайлз. - Волк, сумевший шесть лет уходить от охоты, это плохой раб. Это опасно, Лидия. Это Хейл. Не иди на поводу у Питера.

\- Спасибо большое, - сказала ему тогда Лидия, - Я знаю, кто такие Хейлы. И Питер здесь не причем. 

Конечно. Причем, видимо было милосердие и благотворное влияние аболиционизма, заставившие мисс Лидию Мартин заботиться о трогательном воссоединении выживших после резни в Бикон-Хилс. Вот только мисс Лидия Мартин ничего не слышала о милосердии, а слово «аболиционизм» считала ругательным. 

Поэтому Стайлз видел только одну причину, зачем Лидии скрывать от него истинную причину покупки нового раба.

Даже самая умная женщина непроходимо тупеет от любви. И нельзя сказать, что это его не злило.

\- Если хочешь украсить коллекцию Арджентов еще одной волчьей шкурой, то можешь и подарить им младшего Хейла. Но у меня есть идея получше. Отдай его мне.

Лидия вопросительно подняла взгляд.

\- Отец уезжает завтра на конференцию. Думаю, недели хватит.

\- Для чего?

Стайлз криво улыбнулся. 

\- Как для чего? Что бы показать собаке ее место.

* * *

\- Как ты считаешь: это или...это?

Стайлз покачал руками с плечиками для нижнего белья, на которых болтались короткие пышные юбочки с кружевной оборкой.

\- Черная или красная?

Стоящий перед ним оборотень непроницаемо смотрел сквозь него и молчал. Только желваки под густой темной щетиной вздулись и опали. 

\- Выбирай, Дерек. 

Стайлз снова настойчиво покачал юбками перед его носом. 

\- Ты же Дерек, я не ошибаюсь? Даю тебе минуту, а потом выберу сам. И поверь, у меня вкус не из лучших. 

На диване уже лежали высокие белые гольфы, белый чепец и черный корсет с алой шнуровкой. В секс-шопе этот весь наряд назывался «Шаловливая горничная», и Стайлзу с трудом нашли самый большой размер. Расплачиваясь, он интимно сообщил пухленькой кассирше, что предпочитает роскошных сочных женщин. «Ну, вы понимаете. Никогда не поддерживал моду на худышек». 

\- Ладно, как знаешь. Тогда, - Стайлз придирчиво осмотрел обе юбочки, и торжественно выбрал черную, с вульгарным бантом, усыпанном стразами. - Эта!

"Господи боже, - снова пришло ему в голову. - Кого это может возбуждать?".

\- Раздевайся.

Дерек Хейл моргнул и впервые посмотрел осознано. 

\- Раздевайся, - нараспев повторил Стайлз и подбадривающее улыбнулся. - Давай, давай. Тебе понравится.

Звякнули кандальные цепи, и Стайлзу на какое-то мгновение показалось, что оборотень бросится, но он всего лишь переступил, медленно разжимая стиснутые кулаки. 

\- Я не слишком терпеливый. Пошевеливайся. А то придется тебя переодевать насильно, а это не хорошо. Взрослые мальчики должны уметь сами завязывать шнурки. 

\- На мне…это, - наконец, процедили в ответ, снова звякнув цепью.

\- Ах, это. Это мы снимем. И, кстати, на будущее, «это» называется «кандалы». Или «оковы». Но это реже. Архаизм, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Вблизи от него пахло потом, антисептиком, солидолом от новых кандалов, и чем-то еще, не вполне уловимым, но не противным. Жар тела накалял все запахи, делая их острее и ощутимее, и, открывая замки, Стайлз подумал, что похоже пахнет после хорошей гонки мотор машины. Сдержанной мощью, которая вырвется из-под капота, стоит лишь выжать сцепление и поддать газу.

\- Где же твои педали, Дерек Хейл? - пробормотал он себе под нос, пряча ключ, и поднял взгляд. Глаза у оборотня были светлые, с темной каемкой, и щурился он недобро. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и бесцеремонно шлепнул его по литому плечу. 

\- А теперь, вперед. Пора наряжаться. 

* * *  
Так он не веселился уже очень давно. 

Он хохотал, всхлипывая, хватаясь за ноющий живот, и вытирал слезящиеся глаза. Потом перехватывал порцию воздуха, успокаивался, но стоило взглянуть на замершего безмолвным изваянием оборотня, его разбирало по-новой. Может на ком-то ином, это и выглядело бы пикантно. На рослом, молодом нелюде, с рельефной мускулатурой, густым волосом на ногах и внизу живота, это выглядело, как и должно было по задумке: отвратительно, похабно и нелепо. Почему-то особенно похабен и нелеп был косо сидящий чепчик, который он повязал на голову.

\- О, Господи, - простонал Стайлз, когда, наконец, смог говорить. – Ты сейчас как полный идиот. Прелесть. И да, кстати, забыл сказать. Трусы тоже снимай. Они в этом наряде явно лишние.

Подол юбки не доходил даже до середины бедер. Хейл понимал, что эта куцая тряпка ничего не скроет. Стайлз видел, что он понимает: по болезненно дернувшемуся лицу, по тому, как чаще и глубже он стал дышать. Они играли в гляделки, а потом Хейл с остервенением стянул свое черное белье, и, бросив на пол, разогнулся. Верхняя губа у него морщилась, обнажая крепкие белые зубы, спину прогибало в бессильной попытке трансформироваться, но потом он вдруг длинно выдохнул и снова отстраненно уставился куда-то вдаль. 

Альфа - самец в белых гольфиках и корсете, врезавшемся в грудь чуть ниже сосков. Боевая машина в оборках. 

Стайлз впечатлено выгнул губы и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, поднимаясь с дивана. 

\- Браво. Контроль впечатляет. Кажется, я понимаю, почему наши доблестные охотники не могли выловить тебя хуеву тучу лет. 

Он подошел к нему вплотную, положил руку на горячее бедро.

\- Ты уже понял, что я буду с тобой делать, Дерек Хейл из клана Хейлов? 

Погладил, медленно, почти лаская. 

– Думаю, понял. Ты же не так туп, как выглядишь. После того, как ты уйдешь отсюда, не один из вашего племени - даже самый паршивый забитый всеми одиночка - не признает в тебе равного. Не один. Никогда. И знаешь почему? Смотри на меня!

Окрик заставил Хейла перевести взгляд. Стайлз впервые за весь разговор, слышал, как колотится собственное сердце, отдаваясь гулом в ушах, чувствовал, как срывается дыхание и сохнет во рту. 

\- Знаешь почему? – повторил он сипло, стремительно и грубо сжимая его под подолом дурацкой юбки. – Потому что ты навсегда будешь для них просто драной человечьей сукой. 

* * *  
\- Эй, приятель, ты совсем, что ли очумел?  
Наутро, заглянув в пустующую кладовку под лестницей, где на ночь устроил новоявленную «горничную», Стайлз обнаружил мокрый угол, и саму «горничную», восседающую около сухой стены, мрачную и заросшую щетиной еще гуще.  
\- И кто тебе разрешил снять гольфы? И чепчик.  
Двойная доза ликантокинола и ошейник, будящий каждые пятнадцать минут короткими электрическими разрядами, явно не прибавили Хейлу бодрости, но судя по взгляду и демонстративному молчанию так и не убавили спеси.  
\- Мне кажется, или кто-то тут что-то все-таки не допонял, - вздохнув, терпеливо изрек Стайлз, легко пиная его ногу. - Ты не в раю, Дерек. У тебя нет не единого права делать то, что тебе вздумается. И хорошие собаки терпят до прихода хозяина, а не ссут на стены, даже если хозяин забыл обеспечить их горшком. Ты сегодня абсолютно точно нехорошая собака. Поднимайся.  
Через четверть часа, удобно устроившись на диване, Стайлз наблюдал, как Хейл драит кладовку. Между лопатками, сквозь шнуровку корсета, не сходящимся полностью на его широкой спине, виднелась татуировка. На крепкой, смуглой ягодице темнело зажившее тавро Восточного аукциона. Время от времени белый чепчик съезжал, и он машинально сдвигал его со лба обратно мыльным предплечьем. Он был абсолютно сосредоточен, хмуро глядел перед собой, отвлекаясь только для того, что бы дотянуться до ведра или очередного моющего средства, бутылки с которыми стояли рядом.  
Простые движения. Ничего так не позволяет пережить боль и горе, как простые движения. Стайлз все еще отлично это помнил, поэтому у Хейла не было шансов.  
\- Как же ты умудрился попасться?  
Хейл вздрогнул, и мыльная пена из стиснутой в кулаке губки, потекла по стене.  
\- Такой сильный, такой смелый суровый волк. - Стайлз неспешно перебирал по нитям шнуровки, как по струнам, сверху вниз. - Ты стену-то мой, не отвлекайся.  
Ему казалось, что он ничего не чувствует, кроме холодного любопытства. Сердце билось ровно. В штанах не жало, пока он вел ладонью поверх скользкой ткани юбки, прослеживал пальцем выпуклый контур ожога, пока запускал руку между его расставленных бедер, принимая в ладонь тяжелую мошонку, и только, когда Хейл, не выдержав, метнулся в сторону, припадая к полу, угрожающе оскалившись, жаркий адреналиновый приход накрыл Стайлза с ног до головы. Он дребезжащее засмеялся, брызнул водой в направлении настороженно следящего за ним Хейла.  
\- Остынь, зверюга. Еще не вечер, - и поднявшись, снова вернулся на диван. - А будешь рычать на меня, заткну тебе пасть твоими же гольфами. 

* * *  
Заметив подходящего Стайлза, Питер что-то отрывисто сказал на их гортанном языке и захлопал в ладоши. Подхватившись с земли, волчата бросились врассыпную, вспарывая сонную тишину заднего двора звонкими возгласами и переливистым детским смехом. Питер стер ладонью написанное в пыли.  
\- Лидия разрешает тебе учить их?  
\- Мисс Лидия весьма великодушна, - уклончиво ответил Питер, оттолкнулся от земли и развернул тележку, на которой сидел, освобождая место под навесом.  
\- Мисс Лидия просто весьма любит твой крепкий хуй.  
Стайлз присел на низкую скамью.  
\- Меня всегда, кстати, интересовало, как это он у тебя остался в рабочем состоянии, в отличие от твоих лап.  
\- Многие знатные леди любят нашего брата, - миролюбиво сообщил Питер, игнорируя вторую часть фразы, учтиво улыбнулся. - Горячая звериная кровь, мистер Стайлз. Она привлекает женщин. – и, следом, спустя почти неуловимую паузу, осторожно поинтересовался: - Надеюсь, мой племянник не доставляет вам неприятностей?  
\- Ну, как же не доставляет? - добродушно удивился Стайлз, доставая трубку и кисет. – Кладовку вот мне описал сегодня ночью, безмозглая шавка. Не хочет носить купленный костюмчик, который, между прочим, денег стоит. И не малых. Попробуй-ка, найди корсет такого размера. Видимо, все- таки Лидии придется его отдать Арджентам. Или усыпить, что, безусловно, даже милосерднее.  
\- Надеюсь, мистер Стайлз…шутит?  
\- Какие уж тут шутки? Обоссаная кладовка - это тебе не шутки. Она воняет.  
Питер, ощутимо напрягшийся еще в начале разговора, медленно перевел дыхание. Стайлз набивал трубку, время от времени благодушно щурясь на солнце.  
\- Вы… - наконец начал Питер, явно подбирая слова, и голос у него стал сиплый, будто внезапно пересохло в горле. - … хороший человек, мистер Стайлз. Дерек будет послушным. Просто дайте ему время. Он - упрямый мальчик, но если вы дадите ему…  
\- Это он укусил Скотта?  
В продолжительной тишине после его вопроса можно было услышать, как пролетают мухи, и шелестит под порывами ленивого июльского ветра старый дуб, растущий посередине двора. Потом Питер медленно спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты внезапно оглох? Я спрашиваю, не твой ли племянник укусил Скотта? Скотта МакКолла, школьного приятеля мисс Лидии и моего лучшего друга, - Стайлз, расставив колени, оперся о них локтями, и продолжил, интимно понизив голос: - Понимаешь, какое дело: тогда в Бикон-Хилс, вашим альфой была Талия. Но ее поджарили в собственном доме, за день до того, как выследили и перерезали всю вашу банду. А значит, в той суматохе Скотта обратил новый альфа. Все эти чертовы годы, я думал, что это ты, но вчера, - Стайлз затянулся и неторопливо выпустил пару сладко пахнущих колечек, - вчера оказалось, что уровень гормонов Дерека выше твоего в четыре раза. Он – ваш нынешний вожак, и я имею смелость делать определенные выводы. Что ты мне на это скажешь?  
\- Вы думали, что это я, и ничего не сделали?  
\- Ну, во-первых, тебе и так уже досталось, - Стайлз выгнул губы в притворном сочувствии. - Во-вторых, я думал, но не был уверен. Тебе с первого дня стали ширять ли-кинол, и к моменту, когда взяли анализы, сам черт бы не разобрал альфа ты или так, ходячее недоразумение с колебаниями гормонального фона. А в-третьих, Лидия. Я не могу сделать больно даме, в которую был влюблен много лет и которая по праву считается моим давним другом. Я же джентльмен. Но, поверь, Питер, едва ты ей осточертеешь, жить тебе останется считанные дни. Потому что я рядом, и обязательно позабочусь, что бы ты сдох в муках, которые заслуживаешь. Ты украл у меня Лидию. Твой строптивый племянник, судя по всему, украл у меня Скотта. Как думаешь, насколько глубока и необъятна моя любовь к Хейлам?  
Стайлз ощущал приятную легкость в голове и состояние азартного злого энтузиазма. Травка делала свое дело, приглушая его вечную нервозность, убаюкивала сомнения, делала слова и движения резкими и отточенными.  
\- Я все еще хороший человек, а, Питер? – он засмеялся, поднимаясь, и хлопнул Хейла по плечу. – Молчишь? То-то же.  
\- Вашего друга убили Ардженты, - негромко сказал ему Питер, все - таки соизволив открыть рот. – А не мы.  
\- Считай, что я этого не слышал! - отозвался Стайлз, зажав мундштук зубами, и уходя со двора. – Я ничего этого не слышал. 

* * *

Подстегиваемый наркотиком, болью растревоженной памяти и злым возбуждением от разговора, он зашел в дом. Стремительно пересек анфиладу пустых комнат, свернул в гостиную.  
Под присмотром Бойда, вооруженного электрошокером, Дерек методично обмахивал пуховой кисточкой пыль с коллекции отцовских наград. Это было достаточно бессмысленное занятие: пыль появлялась уже на следующий день, оседая на многочисленных изгибах статуэток и кубков, но антураж есть антураж. Горничная должна заниматься уборкой.  
\- Вон, - коротко скомандовал Стайлз Бойду, и охранник, не меняя выражения лица, поднялся, и чуть поклонившись, вышел. Стайлзу нравился Бойд: он был умен и умело балансировал на тонкой грани между почтительностью и подобострастием.  
\- Смотрю, хоть кем-то в этом доме мои приказы исполняются в совершеннейшей точности. - Он с силой вдохнул, дернув Хейла за ошейник, почти уткнувшись носом в шею. Теперь от него пахло только чистым мужским телом, и это значило, что в отсутствие Стайлза, его водили в душ, и вероятно, дали поесть.  
Хотя, нет, насчет еды он не оставлял никаких указаний.  
\- Теперь ты значительно больше похож на вещь, которой приятно пользоваться.  
Они были почти одного роста. Стайлз уступал Хейлу в широте плеч, в массивности торса, но ли-кинол и строгий ошейник сейчас уравнивали их. И бессонная ночь. И пошедшие вторые голодные сутки.  
Хейл умел замирать. Это походило на то, как вынимая батарею, выключают куклу. Только что кисточка еще заторможено возила по награде лучшему стрелку округа, но едва Стайлз свободной рукой задрал подол юбки, замерла, и Хейл застыл, упираясь ладонями в край тумбы. Это не было расслабленной неподвижностью. Это было томительное ожидание удара. Он стоял, кажется, даже перестав дышать, и его руки ощутимо дрожали от напряжения.  
Когда пальцы Стайлза бесцеремонно вмялись между ягодиц, по тумбе со скрежетом проехались ногти, и хрустнула пополам рукоятка несчастной кисточки.  
\- Тихо, - приказал Стайлз ему на ухо, расстегивая себе джинсы. - Испортишь еще и мебель, отстригу на хрен пальцы. Стань ровно. Вот так. Раздвинь ноги. И прогнись. А теперь плюй.  
Хейл чуть повернул голову, глядя то в подставленную ладонь, то через плечо на Стайлза. У него горело ухо. Может быть, и морда горела тоже, но под щетиной было не разобрать.  
Стайлз требовательно дернул бровями.  
\- Плюй, давай. Или предпочитаешь, что бы я отодрал тебя на сухую?  
Хейл звучно сглотнул. И отвернулся.  
\- Что ж, твой выбор, - Стайлз растянул губы в улыбку, цвыркнув, потянул слюну. – Мне по-любому будет менее больно.  
Член уже стоял и тек так, что он сам свято в это верил.  
Он не верил только в одно: что эта чертова машина для убийств будет смирно ждать, пока ей присунут. Он не верил в это даже с каким-то злобным предвкушением: так, наверное, ждали сопротивления и отпора от жертв, все, кто охотился не ради пропитания.  
И он не прогадал.  
Нервы у Хейла сдали, едва член уперся ему в зад. Он рванулся, низко утробно взревев, разворачиваясь, стискивая в кулаке обломок сломанной рукоятки, но Стайлз был быстрее.  
Хейла ударило током. Хейла выгнуло, и он застонал, роняя свое нелепое оружие. Стайлз, успев ухватить за вновь безопасный ошейник, рывком заломил ему голову назад, впечатывая его руку обратно в блестящую столешницу тумбы.  
\- Хочешь убить меня, тупая скотина? Вперед! Давай! Попробуй еще раз. Думаешь, я боюсь смерти? - Он цедил сквозь зубы, тяжело дыша, с силой удерживая его на месте. – Хочешь героически сдохнуть в борьбе за непорочность своей жопы? Не выйдет. Убей меня, и ты сгниешь на колу в компании своего сраного дяди и пары малолетних щенков, которых расплодилось слишком много. А даже, если тебе удастся уйти, они останутся! Они все останутся здесь, Хейл. Ты готов к такой цене?  
Стайлз замолчал, все еще натягивая его шею, облизнул губы. Подмышками было мокро, и Хейл тоже взмок, от боли и этой их короткой борьбы. Вязкое растянутое мгновение они оба молчали, загнанно и прерывисто дыша в унисон, а потом Хейл закрыл глаза и хрипло ответил:  
\- Нет.

* * *  
Он кончил в него, оставляя все семя до капли, и это было той меткой, которую он хотел оставить. Все эти клейма, все эти вытатуированные гербы хозяев – все было чушью. Они носили эти отметки с ожесточенной гордостью, лелея их как символы геноцида. Но эта метка…Эта метка была другой. Отступая от Хейла, Стайлз знал, что теперь каждый в его имении, в любом доме округи, каждый чертов зверь будет знать, что их альфу трахал человек. И что альфа предпочел подставить свой зад слабейшему, а не сдохнуть в схватке за свою честь.  
Он отступил, бездумно теребя языком щеку, смаргивая мушки перед глазами. Пальцы пекло, и опустив взгляд, Стайлз несколько секунд тупо рассматривал вдавленные полосы, перечеркнувшие фаланги, наливавшиеся багровым, пока не понял, что это от жесткой шнуровки корсета, за которую он удерживал Хейла.  
Тот все еще стоял, тяжело навалившись на тумбу, и свесив голову, шумно дышал через нос.  
И из него текло, пачкая внутреннюю сторону бедер.  
Стайлза замутило.  
\- Иди!  
Он толкнул его в спину. Тумба качнулась, задребезжали статуэтки и кубки.  
\- Иди отсюда. Вали в свою кладовку! Давай! Давай, шевелись!  
Стайлз, морщась, толкал его снова и снова, заставляя этими короткими тычками разогнуться и сдвинуться с места, понукая как ленивую скотину, застрявшую в дверях стойла.  
\- И подотрись, блять, ради всего святого! Не гадь на пол, если не хочешь потом вылизывать.  
Он загнал его в кладовую, захлопнул дверь, и привалился к стене, переводя дыхание. Сердце колотилось, как бешенное.  
Хотелось вымыться. Драть себя мочалкой до крови, что бы избавиться от липкого ощущения грязи и этого проклятого запаха. А потом спать.  
Стайлз сглотнул, отстраненно подумав, что трава отпускает. Во рту похмельно сушило, мысли заволакивало вязкой апатией, и даже прохладная вода, которую он пустил в душе, не помогла. Тогда он сменил ее на настолько горячую, насколько мог выдержать. После вывалился в спальню, распаренный и голый. Рухнул в прохладную постель, сминая подушкой щеку, и какое-то время просто смотрел, как шевелится от сквозняка легкая прозрачная штора.  
А потом уснул.

* * *

На часах, мерно тикавших на стене, было семь. Переливисто пели птицы, солнечные лучи, прореженные диким виноградом, заплетающим окно, лежали поверх простыни, в которую он успел замотаться как в кокон.  
Семь утра. Он проспал почти пятнадцать часов.  
\- Накрыло, - сказал Стайлз вслух и, выпутавшись из простыни, сел. Протяжно зевнул, и вспомнил вчерашнее.  
\- Бо-ойд!  
\- Да, мистер Стайлз?  
Охранник, по-обыкновению, ждущий распоряжений, сидя внизу, в гостиной, поднялся. Стайлз, спускаясь по лестнице, успел заметить, что газета, лежащая на стопке свежих, доставленных утром, сложена явно второпях. Пытаться застать оборотня за проступком было занятием совершенно неблагодарным. Уколы, может, и лишали их возможности обращаться, но не действовали на обоняние и слух. Люди всегда оставались на шаг позади. Поэтому никогда еще охранное видеонаблюдение не приносило таких прибылей, как в последние годы. Камеры были повсюду.  
\- Где этот?  
\- Под лестницей.  
\- Выпускай. – Стайлз сделал себе мысленную отметку проверить видеоархив. Не для того, что бы полюбоваться, как телохранитель изучает городские новости. Что бы убрать запись о вчерашнем. Отцу незачем было это видеть. 

\- Вот! Можешь же, когда хочешь, - он одобрительно кивнул, окинув взглядом открывшуюся кладовку и добавил, не к кому не обращаясь. – И зачем придумали пытки, глупые люди, если можно просто лишить сортира и сна?  
За его спиной отчетливо хмыкнул Бойд.  
Сегодня углы остались сухими. Привалившись к стене, Хейл часто размеренно дышал, уставившись перед собой. Слишком размеренно и часто, что бы это было естественным. Короткий вдох через нос, длинный выдох через стиснутые губы, будто он отмерял какой-то одному ему понятный ритм. Лоб, покрытый моросью испарины, темные полукружья под глазами. Вид у него был не очень.  
\- Паршиво выглядишь, приятель, - не преминул сообщить ему об этом Стайлз . - Снова не выспался?  
Хейл взглянул исподлобья, и Стайлз, потянув угол рта, улыбнулся, отступая и давая возможность Бойду пройти.  
\- Отведешь его в душ.  
Поднявшийся Хейл пошатнулся.  
\- И, пожалуй, дашь ему пожрать. Только обойдись без изысков. Никаких паштетов из гусиной печени и тортов со взбитыми сливками.  
\- Я понял, хозяин, - Бойд снова хмыкнул и толкнул Хейла в плечо. – Пошел!  
\- Да, и скажи, что бы принесли завтрак! - крикнул Стайлз уже им во след, и подумал, что еще пару дней, и рослый мужик в юбке и корсете будет таким же привычным зрелищем, как отражение в зеркале.  
Особенно, если учесть, что даже в таком идиотском наряде Хейл умудрялся не выглядеть жалко.  
Последняя неожиданная мысль Стайлзу совершенно, категорически не понравилась.

* * *

Через время, он стоял у окна на втором этаже, и, потягивая какао, наблюдал за задним двором, еще тихим и по-утреннему сонным.  
На растянутых веревках сушилось белье. У входа в кухню, помощник кухарки чистил овощи, сбрасывая очистки себе под ноги, а картофелины и морковку - в ведро. После каждого плюха летели брызги, и маленькая дочь прачки, сидящая прямо на земле, смеясь, пыталась поймать их, высовывала язык и махала руками еще совсем по-младенчески, хаотично и смешно. Сгонял разбредшихся кур щенок-подросток, хлопая по земле тонкой лозиной.  
Они с отцом редко устраивали приемы. Стайлзу проще было сходить к кому-то, чем затевать у себя шумную вечеринку. Отец и вовсе не любил, когда в доме бродит целая куча незнакомого люда. К тому же, зачастую целыми днями приходилось пропадать в участке. Поэтому по меркам своего социального круга, они жили скромно, и прислуги у них было мало. Стандартный набор, не более. Стайлз знал каждого в лицо, знал, как зовут их детей, порой даже подробности их жизни. Например, что у кухарки Леты аллергия на ликанотокинол, и отец скрыл это от комиссии по контролю, позволив ей остаться в живых. Ведь она готовила так, что пальчики оближешь. Никто в округе больше не пек таких пирогов и не делал такие нежные печеночные паштеты, как она. Они редко секли своих рабов, а однажды, когда сын садовника подавился едой, Стайлз, выбив из него непережеванный кусок, делал дыхание рот в рот, даже не успев задуматься, что кто перед ним. Вид синеющего и хрипящего ребенка вырубил в нем все предохранители. Потом, правда, он надрался в хлам, вспоминая свою неуместную жалость и то, как в городской больнице умирала от укуса мама. Ему казалось, что он ее предал.  
В общем, отношения Стайлза с оборотнями и его позиция по этому вопросу не сводились к единому знаменателю. До тех пор, пока он не узнал, что Хейл – тот самый альфа.  
Теперь ему казалось, что он понимает Лидию, рассказывающую, с каким удовольствием она собственноручно била по пальцам горничной, посмевшей стащить духи с ее туалетного столика. Личные счеты. За эти пару дней он открыл в себе неисчерпаемые запасы кровожадности.  
Какао остыло. В последние глотки подмешался густой осадок, неприятно оседая на языке. Стайлз сплюнул в кадку с декоративной пальмой, и не успел подумать, что Бойда посылать только за смертью, как увидел и самого Бойда, и Хейла, которого тот конвоировал к душевой.  
Хейл был в наручниках, сковывающих руки за спиной.  
Бойд перестраховывался? Бойд боялся альфу даже таким, вымотанным бессонницей и голодом, наряженным в вульгарные бабские шмотки? Открытие было из неприятных.  
Стайлз задумчиво щурясь, следил, как идет Хейл. Один гольф на нем сполз, сбился с ноги, мешая шагу, и уж почти дойдя до душевой, Хейл едва не навернулся носом в землю. Засмеялся ребенок, невидимый Стайлзу, но смех тут же оборвался звуком подзатыльника. Наступила тишина. Не обиженного рева в ответ, не нравоучений. Хейл остановился у железной кабинки. Бойд, зажав подмышкой шокер, принялся снимать с него ошейник.  
И Стайлз вдруг заметил их всех. Они выступали из тени дома, проявлялись в окнах, как проступают силуэты на проявляемой фотографии. Только что это - молочно-мутный лист, а через мгновение из его глубины рождаются контуры, сливаются в очертания, затемняя, ложатся тени, и цельная картина появляется там, где еще недавно была пустота. Так вышло и с задним двором. Еще пять минут назад он был почти безлюден, а сейчас Стайлз видел каждого из них, безмолвно смотрящих на Хейла. Всех своих рабов: прачку, держащую за руку дочь, стиснувшего черенок лопаты садовника, кухарку, заткнувшую рот ладонью, замерших босоногих щенков, молодую служанку.  
Они стояли, глядя, как раздевается Хейл, и в их молчании было что-то неуместно величественное. Как на похоронах или казни национального героя. Стайлз жадно цепко всматривался и их лица, и видел в их выражениях скорбь, жалость, боль, бессильную ярость.  
Не увидел он только одного.  
Презрения.  
И сдавленно сказал:  
\- Черт.

* * *

 

Какое-то время, он и сам был вовлечен в этот праздник вуаеризма: по-прежнему стоял у окна и смотрел, как, совершенно беззастенчиво сбросив одежду, Хейл заходит в душевую, как запрокинув голову, ловит ртом воду. В такт крупным глоткам дергался на шее кадык, и замер только тогда, когда он напился, но Хейл какое-то время так и стоял, прикрыв глаза, подставив струям лицо. Стенки душевой доходили ему почти до плеч, и Стайлзу было хорошо видно, как он размеренно дышит, смуглый и мокрый. Почему-то едко подумалось, что служанкам явно обеспечено немало эротических переживаний. А потом Хейл неожиданно стащил повешенные на стенку гольфы, и вернул их спустя пару минут, видимо выстирав. Стайлз даже удивленно и весело хмыкнул, так и не поняв, то ли это такой ловкий трюк, что бы избавиться от надоевшей тряпки, то ли ему просто не хотелось одевать на себя грязное.  
И все это было по-своему даже познавательно – Стайлз потерял счет времени, наблюдая за Хейлом и оборотнями, пока тот не закончил мыться. Бойд уже одел на него ошейник, и ждал, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по земле, пока служанка затянет шнуровку корсета, как в тени навеса, у входа в кухню зашевелись. Стайлз, прищурившись, пытался понять, что происходит, но тень падала слишком густо, он только видел, что Леты, замершей скорбным изваянием, уже там нет. А потом на свет вышла дочь прачки. Лета, появившаяся следом, что-то шепнула, нагнувшись, легонько подтолкнула ее в спину, и ребенок, смешно загребая босыми ножками, подошел к Хейлу, пряча за спину руку. А потом, как умеют только дети, застенчиво и лукаво поглядел на него исподлобья и протянул пирожок.  
\- О, Господи, - досадливо и раздраженно протянул Стайлз, вмиг выходя из состояния исследовательского созерцания. - Бойд!  
Не стоило даже кричать. Он знал, что охранник его слышит. И понимает. Бойд всегда понимал правильно. Выбитый из рук девчонки пирожок полетел на землю. Зарычавший Хейл молниеносно получил разряд в бок, а гневное восклицание Леты потонуло в испуганном детском реве.  
\- Уводи его оттуда. Быстро!  
Они так и шли через залитый солнцем двор: под заливистый плач, под нескрываемо враждебными взглядами прислуги. Но это Стайлз увидел уже краем глаза, перед тем как, то и дело, срываясь на бег, поспешить в гостиную.  
\- Кажется, я промахнулся с чепцом. Нужно было брать корону.  
Прозвучало недостаточно едко - запыхавшись сложно изрекать сарказм, но Стайлзу было плевать.  
\- Что это за гребанное шоу? Ты что вытворяешь?  
Хейл от толчка в грудь, отступил назад и вдруг хрипло уточнил:  
\- Я вытворяю?  
Бойд предупреждающе ткнул его между лопаток.  
Стайлз медленно перевел дыхание. К сожалению, в отличие от него, Хейлу сарказм удался в полной мере.  
Он хотел ответить, хотел выплюнуть в его небритую рожу что-то эдакое, отточено-язвительное, раздавить его одной фразой, но на ум ничего не приходило. Словно мозг проветрили. Поэтому, закипая от раздражения и злости, он просто кивком указал, куда следует отправляться Хейлу, и только когда провернулся ключ, запирая кладовую, сухо приказал:  
\- Сиди, карауль. Я – на работу. Если будет звонить отец, скажешь, что я в участке.  
\- Кормежка отменяется? – деловито уточнил Бойд.  
\- Нет, я специально заставил запереть его в кладовке, что бы остаток дня ты провел в попытках просунуть пирог ему под дверь!  
Лицо Бойда не дрогнуло. Стайлз мученически закатил глаза, буркнул: «Идиот!» и вышел из гостиной.

* * *

Вместо того, что бы заниматься делом, он сидел, сжав ладонями голову, и тупо пялился в стол. На столе ворохом лежали бумаги: отчет о поимке Хейла, присланный по факсу из Нью-Йоркского охотничьего отделения, данные медицинского осмотра врачом аукциона, копия купчей, документы по давно закрытому делу Хейлов и смерти Виктории Арджент, матери Эллисон, тогдашней главы одного из самых влиятельных охотничьих кланов страны.  
Час назад, он нашел и стер записи с домашних камер за последние два дня. Перед этим мельком просмотрев. Мельком хватило. Теперь он старался выбросить увиденное из головы, но навязчивые картинки упорно лезли в голову, вызывая нет, не возбужденное удовлетворение от мести, как следовало бы ожидать, а только гадливость и нервное подергивание под ребрами. Сопящий от натуги, пристроившийся позади Хейла, он смотрелся отнюдь не гордым мстителем, наказывающим врага. Он смотрелся тем, кем он тогда и был: двадцати двух летним обкуренным придурком, ебущим раба, наряженного в клоунский наряд. И, надо признаться, это было не то амплуа, о котором Стайлз всегда для себя мечтал. Оставалось надеяться, что больше этого никто не видел.  
Ему снова хотелось вымыться и откатить время назад. Он пытался растолкать в себе прежнее ощущение праведной ярости, правильности решений, желание наслаждаться видом униженной сволочи, погубившей того, кого он так любил, но внутри было пусто. Пусто и противно. Словно, он выгорел. Если бы можно было убить Хейла, наверное, он бы убил, покончив одним махом со всеми проблемами и своими душевными метаниями. Но он не мог. Хейл принадлежал Лидии.  
\- Стилински! - В кабинет заглянул младший офицер. – Какого черта у тебя не отвечает? Шериф на проводе. Подними трубку.  
Короткого взгляда на телефон хватило, что бы понять: отец не мог прорваться из-за его безлаберности: заказав факс, Стайлз не глядя бросил трубку на рычаги, даже не заметив, что легло косо.  
\- Да, пап. Привет.  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз. - Официальное приветствие в совокупности с сухим тоном, настораживали. – Ты в порядке?  
\- В полном. А ты? – Стайлз дотянулся до банки с карандашами и ручками, вытащил одну, с рекламой популярных охранных систем и принялся вертеть в пальцах. - Как конференция?  
\- Увлекательно. Привезу сборник статей, почитаешь. Стайлз…  
Эта была почти незаметная пауза, но он, как и в детстве, всегда четко ощущавший, когда отец злится или им недоволен, напрягся.  
\- У нас дома все хорошо?  
\- Да. А что?  
Он всегда врал. Даже нет, не так. Он всегда умело выбирал между откровенной брехней, искусной полуправдой и правдой, так укутанной в метафоры, что он и сам порой не понимал, что хотел сказать. Ложь для него была прикрытием, воздухом и способом выжить. Отец знал, что он врет, поэтому всегда говорил, что из них двоих, будет верить только словам Скотта. Стайлза это чертовски обижало, но он признавал, что резон есть. В отличие от него, Скотт был патологически правдив.  
Отец помолчал. Во время этого молчания, Стайлз слышал гомон голосов, смех и какое-то бряцанье. Словно где-то активно звенели бокалы.  
\- Ты не в номере?  
\- Нет. Я в ресторане. Бранч. Стайлз, что в нашем доме делает новый раб мисс Лидии?  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза, безмолвно выругавшись. Потом снова принялся разглядывать вертящуюся между пальцев ручку и спокойно ответил:  
\- Гостит, пап. По просьбе мисс Лидии. Обмен опытом и все такое. Она хочет, что бы наши ребята научили его кое-каким полезным навыкам. Ты же знаешь наших: примерны как…  
\- Стайлз, мне бы очень… очень не хотелось, - перебил отец, и его последнее «очень» казалось состояло из одних заглавных букв, – что бы в нашем доме с чужим рабом что-то случилось. Что-то, с чем бы потом пришлось разбираться. Ты…понимаешь меня?  
Отец знал. Может не все и без подробностей, но о том, что Хейл у него, отца уже уведомили. Стайлз люто мечтал сейчас поглядеть в глаза дряни, которая его сдала. Странно было только одно: почему отец не говорил в открытую, а так тщательно выбирал слова, будто боялся, что его прослушают и потом проанализируют фразу за фразой?  
\- Я понимаю, - легко и преувеличенно бодро подтвердил Стайлз. – Не волнуйся. Я мастер самоконтроля и образец терпеливой мудрости. С рабом мисс Лидии все будет в полном порядке. Обещаю. Когда ты возвращаешься?  
\- Завтра, - огорошил отец и, не дав вставить ему и слова, добавил: - Неотложные дела. Все, сын, мне пора. Будь умницей. Люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал Стайлз, озадаченно подняв брови: - «Будь умницей»? Правда, что ли? Мне опять десять?  
Его возмущенное восклицание уже никто не услышал. В трубке шли короткие гудки.

* * *

Разговор с отцом неожиданно выбил его из прежнего состояния апатичной рефлексии. Мозги снова заработали в полную силу, и за час ему удалось частично систематизировать то, что удалось вытянуть из подобранной кипы документов и убедиться, что насчет Хейла он не ошибся.  
Подтверждения этому Стайлз нашел, перечитав список членов стаи с пометками «Умер», «Жив» и «Пропал без вести».  
Талия Хейл. Альфа стаи. Мертва.  
Лора Хейл. Дочь Талии. Прямой первый потомок. Мертва.  
Дерек Хейл. Сын Талии. Второй прямой потомок. Пропал без вести.  
Питер Хейл. Младший брат Талии. Жив. Продан.  
Как оказалось месяц назад, второй прямой потомок был тоже весьма жив и вполне здоров, в отличие от своей сестры, сгоревшей вместе с матерью в доме. Сила альфы могла перейти к нему с такой же вероятностью, как и к его дяде: законы распределения старшинства среди оборотней, когда это не касалось простой схватки, были запутанными и малоизученными. Но данные медосмотра ставили точку в этом гормонально-мистическом бардаке. Альфой стал Дерек.  
Собственно, на этом все гениальные прозрения пока заканчивались. Стайлз и сам не мог понять, что именно он ищет, зачем ему понадобилось ворошить прошлое и копаться в настоящем, но нездоровое любопытство, похожее на желание ковырять зудящую болячку, не давало ему покоя с тех самых пор, как он узнал о поимке Хейла.  
\- Ты бы купил себе альфу? – спросил он заглянувшего Дэнни.  
\- На кой черт он мне нужен? – Искренне удивился Дэнни, кивком приглашая его на выход. – Пойдем, покурим. И разве до сих пор альф продают? Я думал, их всех забирают военные.  
\- Иногда, продают, - уклончиво сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь и машинально хлопая себя по карманам в поисках трубки и кисета. Потом заметил веселый понимающий взгляд Дэнни и понял, что делает.  
\- Да ладно. Скажи еще, что сам втихаря не дуешь.  
\- Я – спортсмен, - укоризненно напомнил Дэнни, пропуская его вперед себя. – Я даже не пью.  
\- Конечно! Это, наверное, я надрался в хлам на последней встрече выпускников и приставал ко всем девчонкам подряд.  
\- Ты тоже надрался, только в отличие, от меня так и не решился не к кому пристать. Кто из нас неудачник?  
\- Ты приставал к девчонкам, Дэнни! Ты не любишь девчонок!  
\- Стоило пристать к тебе?  
\- Ты не в моем вкусе.  
\- Куда уж нам до МакКолла, - хмыкнул Дэнни, но тут же смущенно свел брови и неловко добавил. – Прости.  
\- Проехали, - сухо бросил Стайлз, пошевелил пальцами, намекая, что неплохо бы и ему получить свою сигарету. В курилке было на удивление пусто и не слишком дымно. Подкуривая, он подумал, как так вышло, что беззлобный веселый треп свернул на запретную тему?  
Как-то, на очередной попойке после работы, Дэнни вполне серьезно втолковывал ему, что мертвые не воскресают, а королевы выпускного бала не снисходят до сыновей шерифа, живущих на одну зарплату, поэтому Стайлзу нужно прекратить страдать и понять, что вокруг уйма народу, который только и ждет, что бы его осчастливить. И он, Дэнни, на правах приятеля даже может поспособствовать. Вместо радостного согласия, Стайлз огрызнулся, мол, причем тут мертвые и королевы, на что Дэнни укоризненно заметил: «Думаешь, никто не замечал, как ты сохнешь по Скотту с Лидией? Да, брось». Кажется, он еще добавил что-то про «никогда не было шансов», потому что Стайлз тогда жутко разозлился, высказал все, что думает о Дэнни, его талантах свахи и пидорской бесцеремонности. Дэнни как ни странно не обиделся, Стайлзу на утро было стыдно, но стычка принесла плоды: больше они на подобные темы не говорили.  
\- К чему ты спросил про альфу? – Видимо молчание действовало на Дэнни угнетающе, и он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- А? – Стайлз вынырнул из воспоминаний. – А-а. Да так. Просматривал документы по одному делу. Кое-что удивило.  
Он успел пару раз затянуться, прежде чем заметил, что Дэнни молча пялится.  
\- Что?  
\- Кое-что удивило. А дальше?  
Дэнни был мастером прослушки, техноманьяком и любителем ребусов. Весь участок знал, в каком ящике его стола хранятся журналы с головоломками. «Да!», торжествующе мысленно воскликнул Стайлз и похвалил сам себя. Дэнни повелся, и, наверняка, был уверен, что пристает с дурацкими расспросами по своей инициативе, а не потому что Стайлзу понадобилась аудитория и мнение независимого эксперта.  
Стайлз задумчиво помолчал, как бы собираясь с мыслями, потеребил языком щеку. Судя по тому, как Дэнни вильнул взглядом, вышло достаточно интригующе.  
\- Понимаешь, какая фигня: на одном из аукционов недавно выставляли свежепойманного альфу. Стартовая цена была совсем смешная…  
\- Ну, это и понятно, - перебил Дэнни. – Никто не хочет покупать свежатину. Слишком непредсказуемо и опасно. Слышал историю про…  
\- Спасибо, не надо. Я слышал уже миллион таких историй, читал их и видел по телевизору, - перебил его Стайлз в ответ. – Не рассказывай мне прописных истин. Всем понятно, что в хозяйстве лучше объезженная скотина, чем непуганая зверюга с воли. Я не об этом. Там весь прикол в торгах.  
\- А то, что альфу вообще пустили на торги, разве не прикол?  
\- Еще раз перебьешь меня, будешь месяц бодро прослушивать разговоры нашего тренера с мамочкой в надежде раскрыть аболициониский заговор. Поверь, у меня хватит власти это устроить.  
\- Прости, - Дэнни засмеялся, примиряющее выставляя ладони. – Больше не буду. И с тебя станется устроить сам заговор.  
\- Сука, - беззлобно хмыкнул Стайлз и присел на подоконник. – Так вот. Того альфу продали по цене в двадцать пять раз превышающей стартовую.  
\- Круто. И что?  
\- За полчаса.  
Дэнни затушил окурок и только тогда сказал:  
\- Ого.  
\- А я тебе о чем?  
\- Протокол торгов видел?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз болтал ногами, свесив руки между бедер. - Но хочу запросить.  
\- А покупателя уже знаешь?  
\- Да. Но с ним все понятно. Меня другое интересно.  
\- Что? Кто еще так стремился поиметь себе в доме проблемы?  
\- Ага, - Стайлз согласно кивнул.  
\- Кто-то совершенно не бедный.  
\- Ага-а! – Нараспев снова согласился Стайлз, предвкушающее ухмыляясь и кивая, как заведенная игрушка.  
\- Думаешь, слились не из-за денег?  
Бинго! Именно так Стайлз и думал.  
\- Думаю, как раз из-за них, - небрежно соврал он, и спрыгнул с подоконника. – Потому и хочу отследить, кто готов выбрасывать такие бабки. Кому может понадобиться альфа, кроме вояк и яйцеголовых? Или бои, или порнуха. В любом случаи, это наши заботы.  
\- Хочешь выслужится перед папочкой?  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, - Стайлз послал хохочущему Дэнни звучный воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем отправится в свой кабинет. - Ты всегда зришь в корень.  
Обвинения в пошлости он уже не слушал.  
Протокол торгов.  
Кто-то сошел с дистанции, когда цена стала абсурдно высокой. Кто-то, кто страстно хотел купить Дерека Хейла, но не хотел привлекать внимание, соря деньгами ради совершенно неприглядного товара. И Стайлзу нестерпимо хотелось узнать – кто.

* * *

Распорядитель аукциона обещал «сделать все, что в его силах» и переслать необходимое, если «мистер Стилински вышлет официальный запрос». Что бы сделать официальный запрос, Стайлзу понадобились подпись шерифа, поделывать которую он научился еще в начальной школе, и пятнадцать минут, десять из которых он сочинял причину.  
Крайне довольный собой, прихватив недочитанное по делу Хейлов, Стайлз возвращался домой, предвкушая ужин и возможность покопаться в документах, не рискуя каждое мгновение отчитываться о том, чем же он таким занят.  
Словно поддразнивая, уже на крыльце пахло сочным мясным духом. Стайлз зашел в дом, и весело махнул поднявшемуся Бойду. На лице у Бойда застыла мрачная обреченность.  
\- Расслабься. У меня слишком хорошее настроение, что бы устраивать разборки. Конечно, стоило бы начистить твою наглую черную рожу, что бы впредь, у тебя не появлялось желание докладывать о каждом моем чихе отцу, потому что – и это я почти наверняка знаю…  
\- Мистер…  
\- Я велел тебе расслабиться или не велел? - недовольно пробурчал Стайлз, даже не успев удивиться тому, что Бойд его перебил. – Не стой столбом. Я, конечно, понимаю, что все вы тут номинально принадлежите отцу, и не я ваш хозяин, но не охуел ли ты постоянно забивать на мои приказы? Стоп. А…это что?  
На диване лежали аккуратной стопкой знакомая черная юбка, расшнурованный корсет и ошейник. Сердце скакнуло Стайлзу в глотку. Как там сказал отец? «Я не хочу, что бы с чужим рабом в нашем доме случилось что-то, с чем потом пришлось бы разбираться»? О, Господи.  
\- Здесь была мисс Лидия, - сухо сказал Бойд, разбивая одной фразой все его жуткие предположения. – Она забрала Хейла.  
\- Мисс Лидия, – машинально повторил Стайлз, покрываясь мурашками от блаженного неуместного облегчения, что Хейл жив и вовсе не повесился на своих гольфах, как тут же нарисовала ему бурная фантазия. – Понял. Что?! А мне ты почему не позвонил? Когда она его забрала? Зачем она его забрала? Она что-то говорила?  
\- Мисс Лидия была очень…недовольна, - глядя перед собой, пробормотал Бойд, и Стайлз ни мог его не понять. Лидия в гневе производила такое впечатление, что нестерпимо хотелось любоваться на прекрасную рыжеволосую фурию, при этом желательно откуда-то из–под стола, подальше от эпицентра этого гнева.  
\- И чем же она была так недовольна?  
\- Состоянием Хейла.  
\- А что было не так с его состоянием?  
Бойд переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Он…выл.  
\- Он выл? – Стайлз уже дойдя до телефона, притормозил, оборачиваясь.  
\- Выл. Время от времени.  
\- И?  
Бойд переступил с ноги на ногу и уставился на Стайлза совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. В нечитаемости взгляда он мог бы сейчас посоревноваться с тем же Хейлом. Стайлзу захотелось пощелкать пальцами перед его физиономией.  
\- Давай, давай, включайся в разговор. Я ушел на работу и что? Дерек устроил кошачий концерт?  
\- Нет. Не сразу. Сначала он вел себя тихо. А потом принялся выть.  
\- Ты колол ему ли-кинол?  
\- Да. Двойную дозу, как вы и сказали. Потом позвонил ваш отец, и услышал. Тоже был недоволен.  
Так вот как он узнал. Что ж, понять, что Бойд не стукач и не предатель, было приятным бонусом сегодняшнего дня.  
\- А потом пришла мисс Лидия. Без предупреждения. Я не мог ей препятствовать: это ее раб. Поэтому когда она приказала вывести его и вернуть ему вещи, я подчинился. Я думаю, вы бы и сами…  
\- Думать тебя никто не просит, - хмуро отмахнулся Стайлз, пытаясь сложить в голове все части мозаики. – То есть она совершенно точно пришла после того, как он начал выть? Ты в этом абсолютно уверен?  
\- Да, мистер Стайлз.  
\- Кого он звал?  
Бойд моргнул, и его нечитаемое выражение на мгновение исчезло, сменяясь настороженностью.  
\- Хейл. Кого он пытался позвать? Или о чем он выл? Только не надо мне сейчас втирать, что ты не понял. Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, как вы можете активно трепаться при помощи своего воя. Кстати, всегда было любопытно, акценты у вас тоже есть?  
\- Есть, - эхом отозвался Бойд и ответил по существу: - Он никого не звал. Похоже, у него было не все в порядке с головой.  
Стайлз выразительно поднял брови, приглашая продолжать.  
Бойд почему-то медлил.  
\- Он никого не звал, - терпеливо повторил Стайлз, дирижируя себе кистью. – Похоже, что у него был непорядок с головой, потому что…  
Стайлз сделал многозначительную паузу, позволяя Бойду закончить фразу. Бойд сглотнул и закончил:  
\- Он плакал.

Спустя время, достаточное, что бы привести мысли в порядок, убрать документы в сейф и набрать номер телефона, Стайлз сидел на диване с трубкой около уха, и грыз ноготь. Лидию звали, казалось, уже целую вечность.  
Не надо было быть гением, что бы понять, откуда растут ноги у такой заботливости о рабах. Питер. Навряд ли Лидия, еще несколько дней назад собирающаяся не то выпороть неудачное приобретение, не то подарить его подруге, сама додумалась выручать Хейла раньше договоренного срока. Представляя методы убеждения Питера, Стайлз поймал себя на том, что желчно кривится. Голос Лидии в трубке застал его врасплох.  
\- Что ты хотел?  
Не приветствия, не дружелюбного тона. Отличное начало беседы.  
\- Привет, - миролюбиво поздоровался Стайлз, дав себе слово не вестись на все эти девичьи штучки. – Слышал, ты заходила сегодня в гости. Могла бы и предупредить.  
Трубка красноречиво молчала.  
\- Ау, - сказал он этому молчанию. – Ты там или тебя съели волки?  
\- Очень смешно, Стайлз.  
\- Ну, не очень, учитывая, кем ты себя окружила. Так сложно было позвонить и сказать, что ты забираешь Хейла? Что за стремительные вторжения на территорию чужой частной собственности? Хочешь, что бы я тебя арестовал? – конечно же, он шутил, но против воли слова прозвучали агрессивнее, чем ему бы хотелось.  
Лидия отреагировала соответственно.  
\- Я вторглась на территорию чужой частной собственности, что бы забрать свою частную собственность. Давай, ты не будешь умничать, Стайлз. Я тоже могу выставить иск о сознательной порче моего имущества.  
\- Да, брось, - сдаваясь, протянул он. – Ну, в самом деле, чего ты взбесилась? А ты бесишься, я чую. Ты же сама хотела, что бы я его подрессировал, а потом…  
\- Подрессировал! – Голос Лидии от ярости стал высоким и пронзительным. – Ключевое слово «подрессировал», Стайлз! А ты чем занимался? Ты вообще в курсе, что делает с мозгами строгий ошейник, стоящий на режиме контролера сна? Он был в нем три гребанных дня! О чем ты вообще думал?  
Нет, этой женщиной невозможно было не восхищаться. Даже непристойности она изрекала с изысканной непринужденностью. Стайлз прикусил неуместно-умильную улыбку.  
\- С каких пор ты прониклась жалостью к Хейлу?  
\- Я слишком много за него заплатила, что бы позволить ему рехнуться в твоей кладовке, одетым в юбку, - припечатала она в ответ. - Юбка, Стайлз! Господи боже, что в твоей голове?  
\- Лидия…  
\- И ты что, правда, его трахнул?  
\- Лидия!  
\- Я рассчитывала на твою помощь, - ее голос был в лучших традиция королевы. Ледяной и надменный. – А не на то, что ты будешь за мой счет реализовывать свои нелепые сексуальные фантазии. Я просто в шоке, Стайлз. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - эхом отозвался он, понимая, что она не даст ему вставить и слова в свое оправдание. В этом раунде он проиграл. – Я завтра зайду.  
\- Сначала доживем до завтра, - отрезала Лидия и отключилась.

art by allegator

[ ](http://www.imagebam.com/image/d1cf5b355527931)


	2. Chapter 2

\- 2 -

\- Какой стыд!

Питер был в ярости. Он кружил на своей тележке по комнате и возмущался, ядовито цедя слова сквозь зубы.

\- Развылся на всю округу. Великий альфа Хейлов! 

\- Заткнись, - мрачно сказал Дерек, - Я ничего не помню.

\- Это тебя не оправдывает, - Питер досадливо закатил глаза. – Конечно, с одной стороны, если бы не этот позорный скулеж, я бы не смог тебя вовремя вытащить, но с другой…. Хватит жрать! Я же сказал тебе: не все сразу! Хочешь заворота кишок?

Дерек шумно выдохнул и опустил ложку. 

\- Слушай, сбавь тон. Я не безмозглый щенок, что бы меня воспитывать.  
\- Да ну? – Тележка лихо развернулась, и они оказались лицом к лицу. - А кто ты? Может безмозглая сучка, которую на днях отодрали в жопу? Я тебе, что говорил? Веди себя смирно, притворись покорным. Да, бунты – это, конечно же, очень героически, только не хрена не помогает выжить, тупая ты скотина! От тебя никакого толку, кроме проблем. Я все должен делать сам!

Звука оплеухи так и не прозвучало. В полной тишине, Дерек, перехватив запястье взметнувшейся для удара руки, изумленно смотрел, и губы у него шевелились, будто он хотел, но не мог говорить.  
Питер еле заметно, самодовольно усмехнулся. Потом хищно пошевелил когтистыми пальцами и вопросил:

\- Так что, может быть, теперь ты будешь меня слушать?

* * *

Первым яростным желанием Стайлза было отправиться в дом Лидии, вытащить за шкирку эту мохнатую сволочь Питера и разбить ему рожу. Вторым – сыграть с ним в шахматы. Чертов сукин сын умел просчитывать ходы и манипулировать, и это, вопреки злости, вызывало в Стайлзе восхищение. Воевать интереснее с достойным противником, а Стайлз чувствовал, что это война. Сегодня ему бросили вызов. Питер мало того, что выдернул племянника раньше договоренного срока, так еще и красиво подставил врага, сдав с потрохами все пикантные подробности пребывания Дерека в доме шерифа.  
Душа Стайлза жаждала мести.   
Весь, кипя от противоречивых эмоций, он отправился на кухню, где без церемоний отрезал себе пирога, и, захватив молоко, ушел на задний двор. Усевшись на ступеньку, жевал сочный пирог, запивал прямо из бутылки, и слизывал с пальцев крошки.   
Закатное солнце красило крышу дома, в небе метались ласточки, было тепло и блаженно, так, как бывает летними вечерами.   
В кухне сердито гремела посудой Лета. По-крайней мере ему казалось, что сердито. Обычно, когда он приходил с работы, Лета сама накрывала ему на стол, слушала дневные новости, которые он на нее вываливал, время от времени задавая вопросы. Иногда к ним присоединялся отец. Сегодня, с момента его прихода на кухню, она не сказала и слова. Учитывая ее поведение утром, это было весьма показательно.  
\- Осуждаешь? - не оборачиваясь, спросил он, когда за спиной раздались шаги. Неподалеку на землю шлепнулись мясные обрезки, и откуда-то тут же принеслись два толстых веселых щенка.  
\- Он, правда, выл?  
Стайлз спиной чувствовал, как застыла Лета. Он слышал ее длинный выдох, длинный, нескрываемо шумный раздраженный выдох, но ответила она спокойно и сухо. Вопросом.  
\- Ты не доверяешь словам Вернона?  
\- Я просто спрашиваю, - уклончиво ответил Стайлз и развернулся. Лета стояла в кухонном проеме, прямая, суровая и готовая карать.  
\- Где твой меч, Немезида? – пробормотал он следом себе под нос, оценив вид и настрой своей бывшей няни. – Пожалуй, я испугаюсь.  
– Не стоит молодому хозяину ужинать, сидя на заднем дворе. Идите к себе, а я велю подать…   
\- О-о! – Стайлз даже застонал, демонстративно закатывая глаза. – Прекращай. «Молодой хозяин». «Не стоит ужинать». Хочешь меня прогнать отсюда, так и скажи.   
Она просто молча повернулась и ушла в глубь кухни. Стайлз вздохнул, поднявшись, пошел за ней. Щенки рыча, боролись за вкусную подачку.  
Нет, ему не хотелось ее дразнить, хотя подначить кого-то он все еще был бы не против. Еда и умиротворенное созерцания летающих ласточек не до конца приглушили нервное возбуждение после общения с Лидией, но с Летой ему хотелось просто поговорить. И еще – он нехотя себе в этом признался – от такого явного осуждения было слегка неуютно. Никогда, никогда не привязывайтесь к тем, кто помнит, как в девять вы позорно обмочились в собственной постели.   
\- Ты так и не ответила.  
\- Да. Он выл. – По чеканности ответа фраза могла конкурировать с военной командой. Лета закипала, но старалась держать себя в руках.  
\- Тебе его жаль?  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь, Стайлз?   
\- Просто ответь. Ты его жалеешь? Утром ты так трогательно пыталась его накормить. Тебе его жаль? Это что слишком сложный вопрос? Тебе его жаль, потому что он твоей расы? Потому что он – Хейл? Потому что он – альфа?  
\- Потому что никто не заслуживает такого обращения. Если бы Дерек изнасиловал тебя, а потом не давал три дня есть и спать, я бы пришла и убила его собственными руками. Альфу своей расы. Сына своей альфы.  
\- Хорошо, что все вышло наоборот, правда, Лета? И заметь, я почему-то еще жив. Или это ненадолго? – Он помахал пустой тарелкой, по - неволе заводясь. – В пироге был мышьяк? Признайся, Лета. В пироге точно был мышьяк. Или крысиная отрава. Что?!  
\- В пироге был ливер и лук, - сухо отозвалась она. - А ты ведешь себя…  
\- Что ты сказала? – перебил он и поймал себя на том, что таращится на нее, глупо раззявив рот, забыв про мышьяк и ее пламенную речь. – Сын…твоей альфы?!  
Судя по тому, как Лета досадливо сжала губы, отводя взгляд, она явно сболтнула то, что говорить не собиралась.   
\- Ты из стаи Хейлов?!   
\- Из клана, Стайлз, - нехотя ответила она, снова на него взглянув. - Я предпочитаю называть это «кланом».   
\- Те же яйца, только в профиль, - отмахнулся он, присаживаясь на край стола, даже не пытаясь скрыть шок. - Обалдеть. И чего я еще в этом доме не знаю?   
\- Ты много чего не знаешь, - Лета отошла к шкафу и принялась передвигать внутри банки, то ли ища нужную, то ли просто стараясь занять себя чем-то. А потом вдруг добавила: - А зря.   
\- Ты о чем? – Он настороженно следил за ней.   
\- Спроси своего отца.  
У нее был странный тон. Достаточно странный, что бы заставить его волноваться.  
\- Лета…Ты меня пугаешь. И что такого мне расскажет отец?  
Она неопределенно повела плечами и, наконец, достала банку. Не с крысиной отравой. Всего лишь с какой-то крупой.   
\- Постой, не спрыгивай с темы! Так что мне может рассказать отец? Надеюсь, не то, что у вас старый роман, и я на самом деле твой сын или брат Хейла и…о, боже!  
\- Нет, Стайлз, ты не мой сын, - она даже не улыбнулась. – Своего сына я бы уже выпорола до кровавых мозолей на заду за то, что он вытворял в последние дни. Так что не бойся. Ты точно не принц – полукровка.  
\- Утешает, - все еще подозрительно буркнул он, сползая со стола. – Так понимаю, что правду ты мне не скажешь?  
\- Это не мои секреты. – Ему показалось, или в ее голосе и правда прозвучало сожаление. – Поэтому нет. Я и так наболтала сверх меры. Иди к себе. Позволь мне закончить работу.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - буркнул он, недовольно сведя брови, и стащил себе еще пирога.  
Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, Стайлз ждал, что она что-то скажет вслед. Но на кухне было тихо.

* * * 

Почему он не знал, что Лета из стаи Хейлов? Ответ был прост: этот вопрос никогда не поднимался в их доме, и Стайлзу даже в голову не приходило вообще этим интересоваться. По общепринятым понятиям, стая жила вместе. Лета же, сколько он себя помнил, всегда была рядом. Сперва, как приходящая няня и домработница. Мама тогда еще не болела. У нее были разъезды и тренировки, потому зачастую с маленьким Стайлзом гуляла Лета, кормила его и укладывала спать. Потом, когда мамы не стало, она взяла на себя все домашнее хозяйство, и еще до отмены тринадцатой поправки, окончательно переехала к ним в дом.

В чистом виде это новоприобретенное знание ничего не давало. В связи с советом расспросить отца, оно будило в Стайлзе чувство неясной тревоги. Отец как-то связан с Хейлами? Тогда, когда их стаю вырезали, он уже был шерифом, и Стайлз помнил, как, серый от усталости и недосыпа, он мотался по округу, отгребая от начальства и горожан за массовые беспорядки в городе. Его даже пытались забросать камнями, когда во главе немногочисленных копов он охранял городскую больницу, где лежал едва живой Питер Хейл. Но тогда отец просто делал свою работу.

Когда он попросил шестнадцатилетнего Стайлза не сболтнуть никому, что Лета не колет себе ли-кинол, который может ее убить, Стайлз воспринял это как само собой разумеющееся: это же была Лета. Иногда он вообще забывал, что она не человек. И это была простая забота о том, кто рядом. Но что, если отец защищал Питера и Лету, не потому что чтил букву закона или давал укрытие преданной домработнице, воспитавшей его сына? Что если он все это делал для них, потому что они – Хейлы?

Что могло связывать отца и самую старую в Бикон-Хилс семью ликантропов, Стайлз даже не мог представить. Поэтому просто запретил себе об этом думать до завтрашней встречи. Это было не так-то просто, учитывая, что сейчас перед ним на кровати снова лежали материалы дел, где фамилия «Хейл» встречалась через абзац. Он гипнотизировал какое-то время папку, а потом потянулся к телефону. 

Дэнни ответил почти сразу.

\- Не спишь?

\- Стилински, еще один такой вопрос, и я решу, что ты звонишь исключительно с неприличными целями 

\- Конечно, я звоню исключительно с неприличными целями. И как ты догадался? 

Они оба засмеялись. Стайлз успел отвлеченно подумать, что может и стоило иногда флиртовать с Дэнни. Хотя бы ради регулярного и, наверняка, качественного дружеского секса. Дэнни так же, как и он, все еще находился в поиске.

\- Что надо? Выкладывай.

\- У тебя же есть приятели в нью-йоркской прослушке? – Он вернулся к насущному, пообещав себе подумать про секс позже. – Только не ври, что их нет. Все равно не поверю.

\- Не буду врать, - уступчиво согласился Дэнни. В трубке что-то противно заныло, словно он вздумал настраивать радио и искал волну . – Есть парочка ребят, с которыми мы регулярно обсуждаем…

\- Начальство и секс?

\- Нет, Стилински. Технические новинки и криптологию. Твоего альфу поймали северяне?

\- Как же тяжело с вами, умниками, - Стайлз притворно вздохнул. То, что Дэнни догадается еще до того, как будет изложена просьба, он даже не сомневался. – Сможешь пробить, откуда звонили?

\- Его взяли по анонимному звонку?

\- Ага, - Стайлз рассматривал отчет о поимке. - Стандартный донос. Может они успели отследить источник.

\- Это официальное дело?

\- Дэнни, малыш, - Стайлз знал, что вопрос – лишь формальность, но иногда социальные нормы необходимо выполнять. – Ты же понимаешь, что если бы это было официальное дело, я бы просто подал запрос, а не звонил тебе в одиннадцать ночи.

\- И какой тебе резон этим заниматься?

Стайлз откинулся на подушку и подозрительно поинтересовался:

\- В смысле?

\- Пока ты был в сортире, я случайно увидел на твоем столе отчет о поимке.

\- Случайно? 

\- Совершенно случайно, - без тени смущения подтвердил Дэнни, и Стайлзу показалось, что он там, по ту сторону, трубки, даже не дрогнул лицом. – Так, завалялся, понимаешь ли, на самом верху кучи архивных документов. Твой загадочный альфа – Дерек Хейл. Купила его Лидия. И это не тот ли Хейл, семью которых вырезали, когда мы заканчивали школу и единственный родственник которого, с тех пор живет у Мартин?

\- Неплохо же ты…случайно подглядел, - признаться честно, такой прыти от Дэнни, обычно спокойного и ленивого на подъем во всем, что его не интересовало, Стайлз не ожидал. – Положим, да, тот самый. И что? 

\- Какой тебе интерес в этом деле?

\- Господи, чувак! Это так важно? Поверь, никаких левых бабок, спрятанных семейных сокровищ или еще чего-то в таком роде…

\- Я должен знать ради, чего иду на должностное преступление.

Стайлз осторожно выдохнул, покусывая губы. Дэнни вел себя странно. Все сегодня вели себя странно. Должностное преступление? Да, ну.

\- Таки хочешь быть в доле? – Он хмыкнул, но вышло не насмешливо, а почему-то нервно. Будто Дэнни припер его к стенке, и Стайлз это признал. – Линия прослушивается?

\- Конечно. Но именно сейчас, нет.

Стайлз поверил. Может потому, что вспомнил внезапную «настройку радио». Хотя по сути, что такого в неофициальном расследовании? Подумаешь, кто-то решил перепроверить несколько поросших мхом фактов. Дэнни, в конце концов, мог помочь. Потому имел право знать. Баш на баш. Все честно. 

\- Я думаю, он тот, кто обратил Скотта.

Сегодня был день не только осуждения и странностей, но и долгого молчания в трубке. 

\- О, - только и сказал потом Дэнни.

\- О, - согласился с ним Стайлз. - Теперь понимаешь, какой мне резон в этом копаться?

\- Теперь понимаю. Если ты сможешь доказать это, Хейла казнят.

Против воли, Стайлза пробрал озноб. Эти слова, прозвучавшие в ночной тишине, показались почти пророчеством. И тем смыслом внезапно затеянного расследования, который до этого оставался от него скрыт. Правосудие. Почему он не смог сформулировать для себя это сразу?

\- Да, казнят, - сухо подтвердил он, а Дэнни наконец произнес то, что от него и ожидалось.

\- Хорошо. Завтра попробую что-нибудь разузнать.

* * * 

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Стилински, но это невозможно.  
Лицо Абрахама, дворецкого Мартинов, было невозмутимо, как лица лучших дворецких лучших домов королевской Англии. По-крайней мере, по версии телесериалов и собрания сочинений Вудхауса.   
\- То есть, в переводе на человеческий язык, это означает, что ты меня не пустишь? – уточнил Стайлз все еще не в силах поверить в такую подлость Лидии.   
Дворецкий кивнул и чопорно добавил:  
\- На счет вас мне даны строжайшие указания.  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь, что на самом деле, не сможешь меня остановить, если я вознамерюсь прорваться с боем? - Иллюстрируя намерения, Стайлз шагнул в сторону, намереваясь обогнуть досадное препятствие. Абрахам зеркально шагнул вслед за ним и снова перегородил путь.   
\- Мисс Мартин это предполагала. Потому и на этот случай указания получены, и они тоже весьма строжайшие. Если вы вознамеритесь игнорировать отказ, я буду вправе вызвать охрану.   
\- Как это ты еще не закис от собственного пафоса? – Стайлз скривился так, будто отведал лимона. – Надеюсь, тебе не поступило строжайших указаний что, до моего сидения на этом диване. Потому что я собираюсь сесть на него прямо сейчас и сидеть до тех пор, пока твоя любезная мисс Мартин не пройдет мимо. И, поверь, в битвах с бумажной волокитой, я нарастил себе мозоль на заду и укрепил терпение, достаточное, что бы взять ваш дом измором!  
Он плюхнулся на обитый кожей диван, развалился там с хозяйским видом, сплел на груди руки и принялся сверлить Абрахама наглым и решительным взглядом. Торжественного удовлетворения, которое читалось в глаза дворецкого во время упоминания охраны, значительно поубавилось.  
\- Я доложу мисс Мартин о вашем поведении, - сообщил он, поджал губы и удалился. Стайлз только покачал головой. Подобного заносчивого зануду могли завести только Мартины. И то, наверняка, что бы подчеркнуть, что при наличии бесплатных слуг, могут себе позволить содержать дворецкого – человека с именем, которое ни то насмешка над общественным мнением, ни то тонкая ирония.

После разговора с Дэнни, Стайлз успел немногое. Перечитал отчет о поимке, полистал протокол осмотра сгоревшего дома Хейлов, где погибла часть семьи, включая полукровок и нескольких людей, снова не добрался до отчета патологоанатома, вскрывавшего Викторию Арджент и свидетельских показаний ее дочери и мужа. Уже сейчас он понимал, что сделал это сознательно. Одно дело было помнить рассказы отца и статьи в газетах, другое – читать неприглаженные журналистами подробности об обстоятельствах смерти Скотта и всего того, что ее сопровождало. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что он боится это читать, Стайлз бы подтвердил без ложной бравады: да, он боится. Вчерашний день и без того был достаточно перегружен, к тому же он так и не покурил, поэтому вместо того, что бы провести полночи за расследованием, Стайлз просто выключил свет и лег спать.   
Сейчас он, помахивая ногой, листал журнал, вытащенный из стопки разнообразного глянца, и лениво раздумывал: он тут просиживает задницу и правда в попытке пересидеть упрямство Лидии или прячется, оттягивая встречу с отцом и последующий разговор. По итогу размышлений, выходило, что пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Он даже успел приготовить в уме оправдательную речь и загордиться ею, когда на втором этаже раздались шаги, и вверху широкой лестницы появилась… Эллисон Арджент.   
\- Привет, - бодро сказала она и принялась спускаться. Стайлзу показалось, что его отчего-то рады видеть. Не то, что бы они сознательно друг друга избегали, но, встречаясь на вечеринках у Лидии или кого-то из бывших одноклассников, пересекаясь иногда по работе, они старались общаться не выходя из рамок социального минимума. А тут Эллисон, одетая в непривычно романтическое платье, улыбалась до милых ямочек на щеках и выглядела весьма дружелюбно.  
\- Привет! - Он тоже заулыбался, откладывая журнал. – А разве ты сейчас не должна быть в Академии на каких-нибудь очередных курсах молодых бойцов?  
\- Иногда ты так много знаешь, Стайлз, что мне кажется, ты установил слежку за каждым в этом городе, - она подошла и, приобняв, дружески клюнула в щеку прохладными губами. – Вот, собирались с Лидией по магазинам, а ей нездоровиться. Такая незадача. Не составишь мне компанию? Заодно поболтаем. Сколько мы не виделись?  
\- Давно? – Стайлз успел заметить на втором этаже мелькнувшего Абрахама. Теперь стало понятно, с чего бы Эллисон вдруг звать его на шопинг и быть милой соскучившейся подружкой. Врагам – не одной полезной сплетни.   
\- Ужасно давно. Идем. Все равно Лидию тебе не дождаться, - Эллисон бесцеремонно взяла его под локоть и потянула к выходу. – У нее сеанс ликантотерапии. 

Она отпустила его руку, едва они завернули за угол, и особняк Мартинов скрылся из виду.  
\- Лидия чертовски на тебя зла.  
\- Подозреваю, ты уже в курсе подробностей, - Стайлз, усмехнувшись, засунул руки в карманы. Эллисон кивнула, неловко поджав губы. Они миновали несколько домов, прежде чем она снова заговорила.  
\- По-моему, тебе нужно себе кого-нибудь завести.  
\- Собачку? Морскую свинку? Или может быть вшей?  
\- Фу, Стайлз! – Она засмеялась. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Посоветуй это своей подруге. Она тоже трахает раба. Причем, в отличие от меня,  
регулярно.  
\- Фу, Стайлз, - снова повторила она, только уже чуть нахмурившись. – Иногда, ты катастрофически бестактный. Хотя нет. Ты постоянно катастрофически бестактный, но сейчас это было особенно злобно. Она не виновата, что влюблена не в тебя.  
\- Мне кажется, или кто-то должен быть подвергнут принудительной химической кастрации, а кому-то следовало бы вкатить штраф и подвергнуть порицанию за зоофилию? И почему который год этого не происходит? – тут же парировал он. - Ты отвратительно исполняешь свои обязанности верховной охотницы, детка.  
Вопреки ожиданию, Эллисон не завелась в ответ. Она просто вздохнула и неожиданно спросила:  
\- Он тебе понравился?  
\- Кто?  
\- Дерек Хейл, - невозмутимо пояснила она, испытывающее на него глядя.   
От такого непревзойденного образчика женской логики, Стайлз даже замер на месте, выпучив глаза. Не то, что бы он ни предполагал в Эллисон наличия атавистических зачатков женской логики, но это уже было слишком. Он возмущенно открыл рот, потом закрыл рот, потом с шумом втянул в себя воздух и, наконец-таки рявкнул:  
\- Нет!   
\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласилась Эллисон, подхватила его под локоть, на вид снова беспечная и легкомысленная любительница шопинга. - Возьмем такси? Хочу в «Мейсис плаза».  
\- Что, и это все? – Подозрительно поинтересовался Стайлз, решив отложить разбирательства на потом, а пока собрать как можно больше фактов и нащупать уязвимое место противника. – К чему вообще был вопрос?   
Эллисон улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках, и ответила, озадачив его еще больше:  
\- Подсчитываю шансы на успех. 

* * *

Прежде чем добраться до кофейни, они купили два летних платья, красную помаду и Стайлзу очередную клетчатую рубашку.   
\- Ты не красишься красной помадой, - заметил Стайлз, сгрузив на пол пакеты с одеждой, которые как истинный джентльмен, носил вслед за дамой по всем этажам торгового центра. Последний раз он был на шопинге вместе с Лидией перед Рождеством, заработал головную боль, устал как черт и поклялся, что «никогда больше».   
\- Когда – то же стоит начать, - отсутствующе сказала Эллисон, изучая меню. – Я, пожалуй, что-нибудь съем. А ты?  
\- Большой жирный сендвич и самую большую чашку кофе. Ты собираешься мне, наконец, рассказать, зачем я тебе понадобился?   
\- То есть вариант: «ужасно соскучилась и захотела пообщаться» выглядит неубедительно?  
\- Убедительно. Но я все еще помню про шансы на успех.  
\- Черт! - Эллисон поджала губы и хлопнула ресницами в театральном смущении. - Ты меня поймал.  
А он вдруг подумал, что не знает, с кем она сейчас. Такая красивая девчонка. Еще в школе, когда она встречалась со Скоттом, на нее заглядывались многие. А теперь, когда она ведет курсы молодых охотников, где уйма мужиков, вокруг нее просто обязаны увиваться толпы поклонников. Так почему он не слышал слухов или ни разу не натыкался на нее с кем-то, похожим на бойфренда?  
\- Стайлз?  
Он моргнул.  
\- На связи.  
Она развернула к нему меню и с сожалением сообщила:  
\- Здесь нет сэндвичей. Только пирог дня. Уважаешь шпинат?   
\- Уважаю картошку-фри, но, уверен, ее тут тоже нет, поэтому пусть будет шпинат. Так что там насчет шансов?  
\- Твое любопытство когда-нибудь тебя погубит, - с притворным сожалением вздохнула Эллисон и добавила, уже серьезно, опустив меню перед собой. – Я беспокоюсь за Лидию.  
\- А что не так с Лидией?  
\- Хейлы.  
\- По-моему, она весьма довольна ими обоими. Одного можно трахать, а другого – пороть. Почти Барби-набор для плохих девочек.  
В этот раз на пошлость Эллисон не отреагировала. Только нахмурилась.   
\- Она порола Дерека?  
\- По-крайней мере так сказала. И я видел следы от кнута, - он наблюдал за ее лицом. – А разве она не похвасталась своим приобретением?   
\- Похвасталась. Когда я ей звонила из Принстона.   
\- Принстон?  
\- Очередная конференция на тему кодекса и этики, - Эллисон досадливо скривилась. – Папа откровенно лениться таскаться на такие мероприятия, поэтому от Арджентов езжу я. Потом были семинары в Вест-Поинте, и в результате я вернулась только вчера ночью. Ну, а сегодня, - Она развела руками. – Сегодня ты и сам знаешь. Крошка Мартин не в духе, поэтому на ее покупку поглядеть не удалось.  
\- Как вы вообще пропустили продажу альфы?   
\- Не поверишь, - Эллисон отвлеклась на подошедшую официантку и продолжила только тогда, когда они сделали заказ. – Но закона о запрете на куплю-продажу альф нет. Теоретически при правильном введении ли-кинола, альфа не отличается от обычного оборотня. Просто, во-первых, никто не хочет их покупать. Люди бояться. Во-вторых, обычно военные и охотничья коалиция перехватывают их быстрее, чем те дойдут до аукциона.   
\- А опасность обращения? Или за шесть лет все превратились в стадо непуганых идиотов?  
\- Смертная казнь – весомый довод не совать свои клыки в кого не попадая. Если тебе интересно, за последние пару лет зафиксирован единственный случай, когда хозяева напутали с дозировкой, и альфа обратил одну из дочерей. Думаю, не надо рассказывать, чем закончилось дело?  
\- Полагаю, пресса об этом не узнала.  
\- Правильно полагаешь. Зачем пугать мирное население? – Эллисон откинулась на спинку стула, устало потерла глаза, но потом опомнилась и полезла за зеркальцем. – Мне не нравится, что у Лидии в доме оба Хейла. Официально, я не могу забрать у нее Дерека. Выклянчить его сегодня тоже не удалось. Хотя я пыталась и пугать, и уговаривать, и доказывать, что наш дом больше приспособлен к содержанию такой зверюги. Не в какую. Она уперлась так, будто я заставляю ее расстаться с Питером.  
Стайлз хмыкнул.  
\- Помоги мне уговорить ее.  
\- Что? – Ему даже показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Помоги мне, - терпеливо повторила она. – Это сегодня она на тебя злиться. Но это же Лидия. Уговори ее. Тебя она может послушать. Или скажи, что он тебе нравится, и ты хочешь его себе. Она клюнет. Она любит романтику. А я выкуплю его у тебя за сумму, которую назовешь.  
Им принесли кофе, два куска пирога и тарелочку с белоснежными меренгами для Эллисон. Стайлз думал и что-то у него не складывалось. Какая-то часть мозаики не хотела ложиться на место, но он пока не понимал какая именно. Поэтому, не отвечая ни «да», не «нет», медленно поинтересовался:  
\- А…почему тебя все это так волнует? Лидия в трезвом уме, она взрослая, ее предки тоже в порядке. Наверное, они понимали что делали, когда покупали Хейла.  
\- Если она примется пороть его, мне страшно представить, чем это может обернуться, - мрачно изрекла Эллисон, беря с тарелки меренгу. Та треснула в ее пальцах, засыпав крошками стол. – Не хватало нам здесь еще альфы с сорванной крышей.   
\- Он пробыл у меня три дня без жрачки и сна, и не попытался даже ударить. С чего ему терять крышу от какой-то порки? – Он цепко следил за ее лицом: за движениями глаз, еле заметными сокращениями мышц. Она врала, но пока он не мог это доказать, только чувствовал, что она говорит не все, что она пытается манипулировать, не открывая всей правды.  
Эллисон прекратила собирать пальцем белоснежное крошево и подняла взгляд. К этому взгляду явно не хватало арбалета. Но в голосе у нее были опять все те же ноты беспечной скучающей стервы.  
\- Так ты мне поможешь или нет? – спросила она слегка капризно и бросила в него крошкой.  
\- Если скажешь, зачем тебе на самом деле нужен Хейл.  
Та ночь, шесть лет назад. Скотт, напавший на ее мать. Ардженты, вынужденные убить Скотта. Странное желание Эллисон. Хейл. Думай, Стайлз, думай!   
\- Ты знаешь, - наконец, выдохнул он, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Черт. Ты всегда это знала! Я прав?  
\- Что? – Она снова нахмурила брови, глядя в ответ недоуменно и слегка встревожено. – Что я всегда знала? Ты что, обкурился, когда ходил в туалет?   
\- Ты знала, что Скотта обратил Хейл, - Стайлзу казалось, что он орет. От внезапного понимания сердце взяло разгон и колотилось под кадыком. Он понимал, что победно ухмыляется, и наверно это выглядело безумно, потому что Эллисон испугалась. Стайлз ясно видел это по ее глазам, слышал по резкому загнанному выдоху. И поэтому поторопился добить, пока она не пришла в себя.  
\- Это вы пытались купить Хейла, там на аукционе? Вы перебивали цену Мартин?  
Эллисон потянула в себя воздух, и он, понимая каким-то звериным чутьем, что она опять сейчас соврет, резко врезал ладонью по столу, так что задребезжали чашки, выплескивая кофе, подался вперед и спросил еще раз, цепко удерживая ее взгляд:  
\- Это были вы, Эллисон?  
Она куснула пару раз нижнюю губу и сдержано кивнула:  
\- Да.  
Стайлз кивнул следом за ней. Ему казалось, что он одолел стометровку за рекордно короткий срок и только что порвал к чертой матери финишную ленту.  
\- Я помогу, - сказал он, обмякая на стуле и переводя дыхание. – Надерем Хейлу зад вместе.

* * *

Он рассказывал ей о том, как предупреждал Лидию, как потом полез проверить ее покупку через свои каналы и наткнулся на анализы Хейла, как заподозрил очевидное, как поднял старое дело, и подозрения укрепились еще сильнее, как его насторожил тот неизвестный участник торгов. Они шли по улицам, удаляясь от центра, и он уже не понижал голос, не сдерживаясь, жестикулировал, едва не вывалив пару раз из пакетов несчастные платья. Ощущение, что он все - таки на верном пути, что он не чокнутый идиот, и вот теперь у него еще один союзник, которому цель так же важна и понятна, как ему, так опьяняла, что когда они остановились перед дверями многоэтажного дома, Стайлз даже растерянно заморгал, вынырнув из своего азартного марева.  
\- А…куда мы пришли?   
\- Ко мне.  
Эллисон сосредоточенно рылась в сумочке, ища ключи.  
\- К тебе?  
\- Да, ко мне, Стайлз. Это моя квартира. Здесь я живу.   
\- Оу! Выходит я даже тебя проводил, - он коротко засмеялся, неловко повозил ладонью по затылку, вдруг сообразив, что на протяжении всего пути, говорил сам, а Эллисон слушала, изредка вставляя неопределенные «Вот как?» и «Ага». – Ну, так что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
Она вытащила брелок с связкой ключей, и открыв дверь, кивнула.  
\- Проходи.   
Стайлз взглянул на нее и молча шагнул через порог. Может она была и права, не желая продолжать обсуждение на улице.   
\- Слушай, - сказал он ей уже в лифте, привалившись всем телом к стене. – Если у вас есть доказательства того, что Хейл укусил Скотта, не проще ли завести дело? Тогда можно будет изъять его у Лидии на основании ордера, и не парить себе мозги. На хрена вся эта таинственность? У вас же есть доказательства?  
\- У вас нет доказательств? - недоверчиво спросил он, спустя мучительно долгую паузу, пока Эллисон молча изучала панель с кнопками. – То есть, вы, как и я, только догадываетесь, но не знаете наверняка? Блядь, детка, извини, но это полная херня! Вы собирались отвалить хренову тучу денег просто за догадки? Да ну! Не держи меня за идиота.   
Эллисон вышла из остановившегося лифта.   
\- Никогда не держала тебя за идиота.  
\- Тогда, колись. Я чую, у тебя тузы в рукаве.  
Он шутливо дернул ее за прядь волос.  
\- Я-то вывалил свою часть инфы.  
\- А зачем тебе это? - Она щелкнула замком.  
\- Что? Инфа?  
\- Нет. Ворошить прошлое.   
Стайлз зашел следом за ней, поставил пакеты на пол, рядом с тумбой для обуви и уклончиво спросил в ответ:  
\- А тебе?  
\- Он был моим парнем.  
В голосе Эллисон ясно слышалось раздражение. Она коротко глянула на него и кивнула в сторону гостиной.   
– Проходи. Я налью нам выпить. Отца дома нет, так что можно без церемоний.  
\- Он был моим другом, - в тон ей сказал он, послушно двинувшись в комнату. – Если это Хейл виноват во всем, пусть платит. И ты мне так и не ответила.  
Из кухни хмыкнули под аккомпанемент звякающего стекла.  
\- Ты как бульдог, Стайлз. Вцепишься – не оторвать.  
\- Да-а, - тоже улыбнувшись, протянул он, откинув голову на спинку дивана. – Я такой.   
Внутри азартно подергивало, наслаивалось на ту, старую боль и тоску по Скотту, приправлялось стыдными неуместными воспоминаниями о Хейле и тайной надеждой что, когда он во всем разберется и все решит, ему, наконец-то, станет хорошо. Что именно будет включать это «хорошо», он пока старался не думать. Хорошо. Точка.  
\- Ты себя спрашивала, почему Скотт никому тогда не рассказал?   
Стайлз бесцельно разглядывал потолок.   
– Хотя, почему не рассказал тебе, это ясно. Охотница. И все твое безумное семейство в нагрузку. Но мне-то почему?  
\- Как раз, почему он тебе не сказал, это понятно, - Эллисон занесла два массивных стакана.   
\- И почему же?  
\- Все знали, что после смерти матери, ты ненавидишь оборотней, - Он присела рядом с ним на диван. – Поэтому он и не признался. Боялся, что ты будешь считать его врагом. А он не хотел этого и думал, что со всем справиться сам. По-моему, очевидно.  
\- Мы дружили с четырех лет. С чего бы ему думать, что я буду считать его врагом? Он знал меня лучше моего родного отца.  
\- Ты постоянно твердил, что оборотни – паршивое зверье, - терпеливо негромко повторила Эллисон. – Вспомни. Ты брился налысо и носился с листовками в поддержку отмены тринадцатой поправки. И это ты его потащил в лес в ту ночь, когда вырезали Хейлов. Посмотреть. Что он мог еще думать, Стайлз? Что ты примешь его с распростертыми объятьями и будешь любить вечно?  
Он открыл было рот, собираясь дать возмущенную отповедь, но под ее пристальным взглядом, закрыл. И протянул руку, что бы забрать виски. Эллисон, будто не замечая его жеста, удобно поставила стаканы себе на колени.  
\- А что бы ты сделал, если бы знал? Выдал карателям?  
Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел ей в глаза. Шутит? Но нет, Эллисон смотрела в ответ прямо, с внимательным прищуром и не походила на человека, который пытался насмешничать. Разговор сворачивал куда-то не туда и становился подозрительно похож на допрос.  
\- Выдал? – Он пошевелил пальцами, но так и не дождавшись выпивки, сжал их в кулак и опустил. – Выдал Скотта? Своего лучшего друга? Ты чокнулась?   
\- А что тогда?  
\- Остановил бы его, Эллисон! – В нем начинала закипать злость. - Тупой вопрос.   
\- Тебе было шестнадцать. И, я уверена, ты видел обращенного оборотня лицом к лицу первый раз в жизни. Не черта бы ты его не остановил.  
\- Но я бы попытался! И уж точно не так, как ты! - Мелькнула и пропала мысль, что виски из обоих стаканов сейчас полетит ему в рожу. – Если бы он сказал мне до полнолуния, мы что-то придумали. Я бы достал ли-кинол. Через отца, через Меллису в госпитале. Мы бы сделали хоть что-то! А ты, – он вдруг почувствовал, что ненавидит ее. И ненавидел все эти годы, хотя и пытался уговорить себя, что Эллисон не виновна. – Ты просто его пристрелила! И дай мне, блядь, уже это чертово бухло!   
Он выхватил у нее стакан, но она выбила его, ударив по дну, расплескивая виски на колени, на светлую обивку дивана.   
И сказала быстрее, чем Стайлз успел окончательно взъяриться:  
\- Скотт жив.  
Стайлз поглядел на отброшенный стакан, потом на Эллисон и сипло поинтересовался:  
\- Поэтому, ты только что пыталась меня убить?

* * *  
\- Ты – параноик, - невозмутимо сказала Эллисон, пожав плечами и поднимая с пола стакан. - Ты меня просто взбесил.

\- Неужели? – Он позволил себе с ней не согласиться. - А если взять пробы этого виски и отправить экспертам? Думаю, они удивятся.  
\- Чему? Солоду и этанолу? – невинно улыбнулась Эллисон и отправилась на кухню. – Сиди, я принесу бутылку.  
Он слушал, как шумит в мойке вода, и думал, что они оба словно играют в паршивом сериале. Тупые фразы, странные сюжетные ходы. Лишь бы не говорить о главном. Скотт жив.  
Или это тоже очередная уловка, что бы выбить его из колеи?  
Эллисон вернулась с бутылкой «Джека», демонстративно хлебнула из горлышка, прежде чем разлить по стаканам.  
\- Почему я должен верить? Может ты сожрала противоядие.  
\- Про паранойю я уже говорила? – спросила у потолка Эллисон, озабоченно нахмурив брови, но тут же прекратила паясничать. – Я знаю, как это звучит, Стайлз, но он, правда, жив. И пошел бы ты в жопу, обвиняя меня, что ничего не пыталась сделать. Я пыталась.  
«Боялся, что ты будешь считать его врагом. А он не хотел этого и думал, что со всем справиться сам». Она говорила слишком определенно, словно не догадывалась, а знала наверняка. И как он сразу этого не заметил?  
\- Ты знала.  
\- Да, он мне сказал. На следующий день после укуса. И, поверь, тогда достать ли-кинол было даже мне не под силу. Поэтому я просто заперла его в подвале, в старой морозильной камере, и сделала рябиновый круг.   
\- А меня предупредить, ума у вас не хватило?  
\- Про врага я уже тоже сказала. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Стайлз поболтал стаканом, понюхал и, наконец, хлебнул. Описывать в красках, что пережил, когда на подходе к дому МакКоллов едва не врезался в невменяемого друга со звериной мордой, он не собирался. Не всем приятно вспоминать, как обоссал штаны. Поэтому он только скупо предложил:  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Он вырвался, - Эллисон пожала плечами. – И не спрашивай, как. Я не знаю как. Возможно это я…  
\- Давай пропустим прописные истины и твою покаянную песнь? Я в курсе, что он вырвался. И в курсе, что он оказался у тебя дома. Может, сообщишь что то, чего я не знаю? Его обратил Дерек? – Стайлз знал, что ведет себя как последний засранец, но ему было все равно. Эллисон это заслужила. И наверное она и сама это понимала, потому что не стала огрызаться или грубить в ответ. Просто посмотрела на него и ответила:  
\- Нет. Его обратила Лора.  
\- Херня. Лора сгорела. Я читал отчеты.  
\- Лора не сгорела, Стайлз. Я видела ее собственными глазами. Сгорела племянница Талии из Канзаса, которая пряталась в доме со своим ребенком-полукровкой. А Лора погибла два года назад. Тогда после пожара она потеряла контроль. Скотт просто попался ей под руку.  
\- Офигеть! А потом ее контроль не вернулся? Обратить и бросить – это, несомненно, круто.  
\- Прекрати меня перебивать, - Эллисон устало вздохнула. – Она не бросила его. Потом они с Дереком пытались поговорить со Скоттом, но он их послал. Решил, что сам во всем разберется. Что мы во всем разберемся. Когда он забрался в наш дом, они пришли следом. Лора подралась с моей матерью и укусила ее.   
Она просила его не перебивать, но он снова перебил, недоверчиво уточнив:  
\- То есть…это не Скотт убил твою мать?  
\- Мою мать никто не убивал, - сухо произнесла Эллисон, и запила свои слова из стакана. - Она покончила с собой.   
\- О,бля, - только и смог сказать на это Стайлз. 

После этого признания он поверил. Все, что она говорила до, вызывало в нем раздражение, желание опровергать, ерничать и грубить. Но то, что она сказала про мать, убедило его настолько мгновенно, что когда следом накатила предательская слабость, и сердце зачастило со скоростью звука, он оказался не готов. Эллисон молча долила ему виски, так же молча звякнула своим стаканом о его стакан и выпила.  
\- Почему?  
\- Что – «почему»? Почему она себя зарезала? Что бы ни обратиться. Когда отец отпустил Хейлов и Скотта, она даже не стала с нами разговаривать. Просто ушла и заперлась в своей комнате. Не позволила помочь. А утром, когда папа взломал дверь, оказалось…  
\- Я понял.  
\- Ты опять меня перебиваешь, - слабо улыбнулась Эллисон, потерла пальцами глаза. – Нам надо было как-то объяснить все, что произошло. Наверное, это был не лучший план, выставить Скотта убийцей, но тогда мы не смогли придумать ничего более умного.   
\- Это был какой-то слишком сложный план.  
Стайлз был рад, что они отошли от темы Виктории Арджент, которая и при жизни нагнетала на него оторопь: идеальная кроткая прическа, твердо сжатые губы, непререкаемые суждения во всем том, что касалось оборотней, чеканный шаг солдата даже тогда, когда она выносила им из кухни печенье или сэндвичи. Виктория была еще той непримиримой сукой, но всаживать нож себе в сердце из-за идей, когда у тебя несовершеннолетняя дочь, муж и клан, как-то это было чересчур. И пугало. Его всегда пугали фанатики.   
– Твой отец их отпустил. Кстати, почему он их отпустил? Почему не убил? Это было бы логично. Но если уж он их отпустил, зачем весь этот бред про убийство? Почему вы просто не сказали, что это просто суицид? Депрессия, еще что-то. А похороны Скотта? А тело? Такие сложности. И как вы обошли расследования?  
\- Когда главу клана убивает в ее собственном доме зеленый оборотень, это такой неловкий момент, Стайлз, что даже внутреннее расследование проводят спустя рукава. Знаешь, когда хоронили маму, половина наших друзей не явилась. Об этом.. – она выделила голосом. – «инциденте» до сих пор предпочитают молчать, сурово осуждая, что отец вынес все на публику. А смерть Скотта просто приняли, как данность. Кого в той суматохе интересовал убитый оборотень-малолетка? Я не знаю, чей прах стоит у Мелиссы в гостиной. Все устраивал папа, но так было лучше, чем Скотта бы объявили в государственный розыск.  
Что-то опять не складывалось. Стайлз даже тряхнул головой, словно от этого скачущие мысли могли выстроиться в понятную и логически верную последовательность.  
\- Что? – Заметив его телодвижения, поинтересовалась Эллисон, катая между ладоней стакан.  
\- Я все - таки не пойму, - медленно начал Стайлз, хмуря брови. – То есть, все ты как бы объяснила, но, - он поднял на нее взгляд. Эллисон смотрела в ответ. – А зачем вообще было вмешивать в это Скотта? Не проще ли было рассказать, тоже самое, но про каких-то залетных ликантропов, которые удрали раньше, чем вы успели что-то сделать? Чтобы не валить на Хейлов, если они вам уж очень дороги. А Скотт отсиделся и пошел бы себе домой, тихо и мирно, и никто бы не знал, что он – перевертыш. В следующий раз, ты бы не облажалась с рябиновым кругом, а там и до ли-кинола было бы недалеко. Ты бы хранила тайну про своего зубастого парня, твой папа..ну не знаю, как бы он там себя вел, но если не стал мстить за жену, то, вероятно, тоже бы молчал. И все. Никаких левых сложностей и угрозы, что вас в любой момент возьмут за жопу и уличат во лжи.  
Эллисон вздохнула и как-то подозрительно мягко напомнила, не отводя взгляда:  
\- Если бы только мы и Хейлы знали про Скотта, возможно, все так бы и было. Даже наверняка, все так бы и было.   
\- А кто еще знал про Скотта? – он снова нахмурился, припоминая все этапы истории.   
Эллисон вздохнула и ответила:  
\- Ты. 

 

* * *  
Утро началось предсказуемо паршиво. Но, не смотря на понимание, что стоит открыть глаза, и мир превратится в похмельный ад, он не жалел. Напиться вчера просто следовало. Требовалось по ситуации. Сияло неоновым рекламным призывом: «Сделай это немедленно!». Поводов было предостаточно: от новости, что лучший друг жив до осознания, что бывшая одноклассница, которой вчера помог выбрать помаду, собиралась его хладнокровно отравить, а он сам сыграл во всем случившемся шесть лет назад отнюдь не второстепенную роль. Последний факт Стайлз и сейчас предпочитал не обдумывать. Он как раз вяло размышлял, что в последнее время слишком много мыслей и фактов уходит в категорию «подумать потом», когда в дверь символически постучали, и следом зашла Эллисон с бутылкой минеральной воды.  
Вид у нее был отвратительно бодрый, будто она вчера и не хлестала виски до полуночи в его компании. Стайлз жалобно свел брови, протягивая руку, и запоздало поинтересовался:  
\- Ты же не убьешь меня, женщина?  
\- Когда-нибудь ты сам заболтаешь себя до смерти, так что нет, - фыркнув, она села у него в ногах, предварительно всучив минералку. – Я лучше спасу тебя от похмелья. И твоего злого папы.  
\- О, бля, - некуртуазно выразился Стайлз, прекращая паясничать и прикрывая глаза. Бутылка приятно холодила пульсирующий висок. – Он звонил?  
\- Звонила я, - Эллисон подогнула под себя ногу, поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. На ней была домашняя майка и короткие шортики, и, судя по несерьезному наряду, Крис Арджент домой еще не вернулся. Навряд ли он позволил бы дочери расхаживать перед посторонними с голыми до задницы ногами. – Предупредила, что его сын устал и прилег у нас поспать.  
\- Врешь? – Стайлз недоверчиво приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Вру. Сказала, что мы слегка перебрали с выпивкой.  
\- И правдой.  
\- И правдой. Но этого я говорить не стала. Папа обозвал тебя засранцем, поинтересовался, не сильно ли ты буянил, и просил передать, что рекомендует тебе до ужина появиться на работе, иначе он вышлет на поиски дежурный наряд. Кстати, вчера ты пару раз намекал, что у вас теперь есть собственная семейная тайна. Может, наконец, расскажешь?  
\- Да если б я знал, - Стайлз опорожнил половину бутылки в несколько крупных глотков, стер с груди капли и снова откинулся на подушку. – Уже боюсь у него и спрашивать. Переварить бы сначала твои откровения.   
\- Не начинай по-новому. Я вчера достаточно выслушала твоих пьяных наездов.  
\- Я был плохим мальчиком? – вяло уточнил Стайлз, смутно помнящий последние часы виски-гонки. – Надеюсь, я не натрепал ничего лишнего.  
\- Ну, как сказать, - она забрала у него бутылку с явным намерением тоже глотнуть. – Признание Скотту в любви считается за лишнее?  
Он очень надеялся, что сейчас его взгляд проходит под категорией «испепеляющий».   
\- Ладно, не бери в голову. Я это знала и без твоего пьяного лепета. Скажи-ка мне лучше, Стайлз Стилински, ты теперь на нашей стороне?  
Звучало достаточно пафосно, что бы пустить в дело сарказм. Он уже было открыл рот, готовый по привычке спрятаться за груду бессмысленных едких слов, потом снова сжал губы, задумчиво пожевал ими, но потом все-таки сказал:  
\- Может, позволишь мне ответить на свежую голову?   
Улыбка вышла кривой, а отмазка – жалкой. Эллисон только покачала головой.  
\- Я уже не шучу, Стайлз. Дерека надо вытащить. Лидия ведет себя странно, и…  
\- Господи, ну почему бы не позволить мне немножко помучаться похмельем, напоить крепким кофе, скормить горячую булочку с маслом, а потом решать все эти глобальные вопросы? – стеная как избитый, Стайлз подтянулся и сел, подсунув себе под спину подушку.   
\- А Лидия, и правда, ведет себя странно. На днях она сама говорила, что не против подарить тебе Хейла, спровадила мне его без лишних угрызений совести, а потом внезапно забрала обратно и никому не хочет показывать. Тут явно не обошлось без Питера. Хотя, может быть, она просто боится, что ты его изымешь на правах крутой охотницы, и она потеряет свою девочку для битья. Нет, я все – таки еще полежу. Ты не могла бы принести мне водички?   
\- Она собиралась дарить его мне?   
\- Да.  
Стайлз уже сполз обратно и теперь лежал, шумно дыша, пережидая накатившую тошноту.  
\- А потом передумала? Мне она ничего такого не говорила. Даже не упомянула, что собиралась его дарить.  
\- Возможно, это была шутка в духе Мартин. Но я все же ставлю на то, что Питер промыл ей мозги. Потому она и не хочет меня видеть. Попросить об услуге, а потом за нее же и наказать. Иногда, вы, девчонки, такие девчонки.  
\- Давай без сексизма.  
\- Давай без модных словечек, - сипло попросил он. – И можно тебе напомнить о моей просьбе? Эллисон, не будь сучкой, принеси же мне воды! Моя глотка похожа на гребаную Сахару.   
\- Ты неисправимый хам, Стайлз, – Эллисон вздохнула и спустила ноги с кровати, – но ты мне нужен. Пойду, сварю кофе.  
\- Три ложки сахара и сливки, - нагло добавил он ей вслед.

Когда спустя пятнадцать минут она вернулась с подносом, где дымились две чашки и соблазнительно грудилось на блюдечке печенье, он все еще не знал, что ответит ей, когда она снова задаст свой вопрос. И Эллисон, кажется, об этом догадывалась. Потому что, снова сев ему в ноги, и удобно устроив на коленях поднос, она протянула руку:  
\- Еще вчера хотела показать. Чтобы ты не думал, что я все выдумываю.  
В ее пальцах была зажата фотография. Под стук зачастившего сердца, он взял снимок и взглянул.  
Повзрослевший бородатый Скотт радостно улыбался в объектив, обнимая одной рукой смеющегося Дерека Хейла, а другой поддерживал насупленную девочку с игрушечным медвежонком.  
\- Это Эрика, - очень просто пояснила Эллисон. – Его дочь. И бери печеньки. Папа сам пёк.

* * *

Что добавлял Крис Арджент в свое печенье осталось загадкой, но когда в начале пятого Стайлз зашел в участок, догрызая очередной хрусткий кругляш, его уже не тошнило, и от утреннего похмелья осталась только нудная головная боль.  
\- Шерифа вызвали в мэрию, если ты к нему, - сообщил Дэнни, встретившийся на пути к отцовскому кабинету. – Выглядишь не очень.   
\- Хочешь печеньку? – вместо ответного комментария предложил Стайлз, суя ему под нос надкушенное печенье. Дэнни только досадливо отмахнулся.   
\- Где тебя носило?   
\- Скучал по мне, детка? Встречаешь почти на пороге. – Стайлз запихнул остатки лакомства в рот, стряхнул с губ крошки. – Так мило.  
На мгновение лицо Дэнни почти неуловимо изменилось, и Стайлза толкнуло под ребра теплой неожиданной волной. Но не успел он сознать до конца, что это было, как его бесцеремонно ухватили под руку и потащили прочь по коридору.  
\- Я получил ответ из Нью-Йорка.  
«Это, конечно, охуенно здорово и уже неактуально, но как насчет того, что ты, кажется, влюблен в меня, чувак?», так и рвалось из Стайлза, все еще озадаченного открытием, но вслух он пробормотал глубокомысленное:  
\- Оу, - и попытался сосредоточиться на деле.   
Все – таки Дэнни не обязательно знать, что его изыскания уже никому не нужны.   
– И что сказали?  
Они уже успели пересечь весь участок, Стайлз здоровался, смеясь, огрызался на дружеские подколки по поводу помятого вида, а ответа так и не услышал. Но, хотя бы его перестали волочь на буксире.   
Они спустились в подвал, набитый громоздким оборудованием, где обитал технический отдел, и только, когда закрылась дверь, Дэнни соизволил ответить, садясь за стол.   
\- Думаю, то, что они сказали, тебе понравится.  
\- Звучит загадочно, - Стайлз отодвинул какой-то разобранный прибор, намереваясь тоже присесть. – А ты – чертов манипулятор. Признайся, что это просто повод затащить меня в свое логово.  
Но в этот раз Дэнни на провокацию не поддался. Копался в ящике стола с невозмутимым видом, даже не поднимая головы, и Стайлзу стало почти обидно, потому что явные ноты флирта в его голосе услышал бы и глухой. Он в какой-то мере даже сам себе удивился, что сейчас его почему-то больше интересует реакция старого приятеля, чем информация, на которую он охотился еще вчера. Не иначе так действовало похмелье.   
Наконец, Дэнни прекратил свои поиски и выложил лист с размашисто написанным телефонным номером.   
\- Не может быть.   
\- Я же сказал, что ты оценишь.  
\- Черт, но… - хмурясь, Стайлз взял лист в руки, словно так было проще получить ответы на вопросы, которые напрашивались сами собой. Как же он был наивен, когда решил, что эта информация уже бесполезна. – Твои приятели не могли ошибиться? Это точно?  
\- Стилински, ты же сам понимаешь, что таких совпадений не бывает, - откинувшись на спинку стула, Дэнни наблюдал за ним с раздражающей снисходительностью. – Ручаюсь за них. Парни – профи. И оборудование у них не чета нашему. Все верно.  
Стайлз выругался. Смял лист в шуршащий комок, побарабанил пальцами по столу, взъерошил волосы.  
\- Что это? Как это и зачем это?   
Дэнни лишь развел руками.  
\- Херня какая-то. Не черта не понимаю. Зачем Лидии звонить в Нью-Йорк и доносить на Хейла? Что бы потом купить его за бешенные деньги? В чем логика?  
\- Голос был мужской.   
\- Голос был мужской? – тупо повторил Стайлз, даже забыв огрызнуться, что такие новости надо бы выкладывать первыми, а не ждать момента, что бы эффектно их преподнести.  
\- Мужской. Позвонили днем. Звонок был за счет департамента.  
\- Это как?  
\- Ну, в больших городах еще поддерживают возможность для добропорядочных граждан донести бесплатно. Специальные номера, куда можно позвонить анонимно, и тебе не придет счет за переговоры. Этот звонок был из таких. Звонил мужчина, судя по голосу средних лет, и сообщил, что в такой-то день в такое-то время в таком-то месте находящийся в розыске Дерек Хейл будет производить незаконную сделку по покупке большой партии сырьевого аконита. Конец звонка.  
\- Охуенная анонимность, - Стайлз криво ухмыльнулся, прежде чем прицелиться и зашвырнуть бумажный шарик в корзину для мусора. - Телефон отслеживается на раз-два. Наивные анонимные доносчики.  
\- Национальная безопасность, - Дэнни снова пожал плечами. – Ты-то чего говнишься? Ты же не наивный доносчик. Или ты наивный коп, который всерьез полагал, что все прилично и по правилам? У тебя самого дом в камерах и прослушка на телефоне.  
\- Я не говнюсь. Мне как раз нечистоплюйство державы на руку. – Стайлз пронаблюдал, как Дэнни, потянувшись, достает из корзины шарик, разворачивает и принимается аккуратно разрывать на кусочки. – Выходит, что Питер сам заказал своего племянника. Охуеть.   
\- Он в курсе передвижений сородичей по стране. Как-то не тянет на забитого старика – инвалида.  
\- Ему тридцать восемь, - машинально поправил Стайлз. – По меркам перевертышей до старика ему еще лет пятьдесят. Но осведомленность настораживает. Тут ты прав.  
\- Сольем чувака в департамент контроля? Или хочешь еще сам покопаться?  
Стайлз молчал, задумчиво елозя ногтем по зубам. Эта история все больше превращалась в иллюстрацию к той давней притче про знания: чем больше знаешь, тем больше вопросов. Только эти знания и вопросы были отнюдь не академически-философскими. Скелеты сыпались из шкафов, грозясь вот-вот похоронить под своей грудой, и он чувствовал, что запутывается. Вязнет в двусмысленных ситуациях, опрометчивых решениях, прошлых ошибках и поспешных поступках. Вот что, спрашивается, сейчас делать с Дэнни? Раньше, когда Стайлза переполняла праведная злость, предложение слить сволочь - Питера охотникам прошло бы на ура. Но сейчас, когда к дому Мартин следовало привлекать как можно меньше внимания, причастность Дэнни к расследованию и его революционные идеи были совершенно некстати. Но, кто же, как говориться, знал?   
\- Если охотники расколют Хейлов, то может, ты и про Скотта узнаешь правду. Ты же все равно собирался давать показания. Стайлз? - Дэнни смотрел с недоуменной тревогой. – Ты в порядке?  
Что ж, пляски по тонкому льду и Стилински всегда были синонимами. Стайлз набрал полную грудь воздуха, и выдавил:  
\- Лидия.  
\- Лидия?  
\- Я не могу слить Питера, - голос у него был сиплый и усталый. – Ее могут заподозрить в соучастии. Я не буду ее подставлять.  
\- Да, брось! – как-то неуверенно возразил Дэнни, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. – То, что он звонил из ее дома, еще не делает ее виновной.  
\- Она купила Дерека. Ты видел цену. От подозрения в аболиционистских настроениях даже Мартинам со всеми их бабками и влиянием не отмыться, если все всплывет. Я не буду подставлять Лидию. Только не ее, - Стайлз повысил голос, выпрямляясь. От напряжения внутри, он чувствовал, у него даже горело лицо. Бухающее сердце послушно отсчитывало мгновения до того, как аналитические мозги Дэнни додумаются до причинно-следственной связи и выдадут правильный вопрос. На очередном ударе, Дэнни потер подбородок и спросил неизвестно у кого:  
\- Но как, черт возьми, он ее уговорил во все это вляпаться? Мартин никогда не была идиоткой, даже если и делала вид.  
Стайлз молча и выразительно приподнял брови. Где-то на девятом круге черти уже долбили для него полынью в океане адского льда. Дэнни всмотрелся в его гримасу.  
\- Погоди, ты же…  
Стайлз поджал губы и скорбно закивал.  
\- Нет. Ты…Ты что, хочешь сказать…  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
\- Лидия и Питер, - Дэнни сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Они…Ты имеешь ввиду, что они…трахаются?  
По виду Дэнни можно было смело заключать, что его вот-вот хватит удар.   
\- Они любят, - Стайлз ожесточенно потер горячее лицо, словно размазывал по нему невидимую мыльную пену. Господи, скоро ему понадобится очень много сил, чтобы не возненавидеть себя окончательно. – Там чертова взаимная любовь. Я знаю, что это пиздец, но я не смогу. Не смогу их выдать. Она меня не простит.   
\- О. Мой. Бог, - отчеканил Дэнни и запечатал пальцами рот. Глаза у него были круглые и ошеломленные.  
\- То-то и оно, - невесело согласился Стайлз, надеясь, что сейчас выглядит как надо: подавленным и ужасно сексуальным. – Теперь ты понимаешь.

• * * 

Он устал. В принципе, после пьянок, он всегда на следующий день чувствовал себя не особенно бодрым, но сейчас добравшись до дома, Стайлз понимал, что устал как-то иначе. Глобально. Весь целиком. Ему даже не хотелось курить. А только после горячего душа и кружки чая, залезть под одеяло и уснуть. Желательно, без снов.

Судя по мягко светящимся окнам, отец уже был дома. Он так и не вернулся в участок, только позвонил в начале восьмого дежурному, предупредив, что задерживается у мэра. Дежурный передал новость всему участку, и Стайлз, слышавший его зычное сообщение, что «шефа сегодня уже не будет», перевел дух с предательским облегчением. Предчувствие говорило ему, что разговор предстоит далекий от их привычной семейной болтовни, и заводить его на работе Стайлзу совершенно не хотелось. Переступив порог дома, он тут же понял, что поговорить на работе, возможно, было бы и лучше. 

Отец пил.

Давно прошли те времена, когда Стайлз маниакально ругался с ним за каждый выпитый глоток виски, хотя именно благодаря тому, что в доме постоянно водились бутылки, сам впервые попробовал алкоголь лет в четырнадцать. Последние годы, после совершеннолетия Стайлза они могли уже на пару посмаковать хороший виски или выпить вина под сочный стейк. Когда они делали это вместе, контроль над процессом успокаивал, но если он заставал отца вот так, в одиночку бесцельно разглядывающим содержимое стакана, прошлое возвращалось. И он снова помнил свой растерянное бессилие, страх и ощущение потери, как тогда, в восемь, когда отец напивался почти каждый вечер и плакал, бормоча бесконечные «извини» мертвой жене.

\- Па-ап!

\- Привет, сын, - отец махнул рукой, игнорируя его осуждающий тон, и тут же сделал приглашающий жест. – Глотнешь на сон грядущий? Или вчера был перебор?

Миролюбивому добродушию в голосе отца Стайлз не поверил. Но подыграл, показательно застонав:

\- Не напоминай. Эллисон пьет, как конь, и за ней не угнаться.

\- Ардженты все такие, - кивнул отец. - С Крисом никто не хотел бухать на спор еще в старшей школе. Говорят, у них даже похмелья не бывает. Думаю, внутри каждого из них есть такой маленький заводик по переработке спирта. Работает на повышенных оборотах.

\- Да, определенно. Заводик, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Передается по наследству. Как же иначе? Пойду, сделаю нам чаю, а потом ты расскажешь, как съездил.

\- Позвони Лете, - отец прервал его стремительный путь к лестнице. – Она сделает. Все еще возится на кухне с каким-то вареньем. 

Пока Стайлз заказывал чай и «что-нибудь перекусить», отец успел пару раз приложиться к стакану, но не основательно. Так, лишь промочить губы, а значит, пил не для того, чтобы расслабиться или забыться. Что ж, видимо, душ и сон откладывались.

\- Что хотел от тебя мэр?

\- Что было на записи, которую ты стер?

Они какое-то время смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- То есть, ты уже во всем уверен, и заливать тебе про сбой аппаратуры глупо и лишняя трата времени?

\- Стайлз. 

\- Иногда иметь папу-шерифа такая морока. Ничего такого, что порочит твое имя, там не было.

Это, конечно, была ложь, и он не знал, зачем тянет с объяснениями, когда еще вчера придумал, что скажет. Видимо, так, по привычке. 

\- А то, что порочит твое?

\- Да как сказать. Если считать легкие телесные наказания чужого раба чем-то порочащим мое имя, тогда да, было.

\- Ты наказывал Дерека в нашей гостиной в течение двух дней? И за что же?

Дерека. Не Хейла. Не раба Мартин. Дерека. Отлично. 

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, сплетая руки на груди.

\- За сломанную метелку, пап. Я на допросе?

Отец недоверчиво переспросил, игнорируя его вызывающий тон:

\- За сломанную метелку? Ты шутишь?

\- Он смахивал пыль с твоих наград. И сломал метелку. Ну, знаешь, такой пуховичок для уборки. Так вот, он ее сломал. Пришлось слегка привести животину в чувство. Это проблема?

Отец всегда так смотрел, когда чуял его вранье: щурясь, наклонив повернутую голову, словно старый пес, прислушивающийся к словам. Только теперь в его взгляде было что-то еще, кроме удивленного недоверия. Что-то совершенно не лестное для Стайлза, и это злило. Как в детстве, когда отец отмахивался от его слов и прислушивался к Скотту, потому что «ему я верю». Стайлз не хотел, чтобы сейчас их разговор превращался в словесную перепалку, но снова не смог сдержать вызов в голосе.

\- Что, пап?

\- Я не верю, что ты довел парня…

\- Парня?! Оборотня, папа! И я могу делать с ним все, что угодно. Это право, данное мне государством. И богом. Или ты забыл наш славный Закон? 

\- Нет. Я помню Закон, - медленно сказал отец, протер пальцами глаза, сдавил переносицу, опуская взгляд. - Просто…

Стайлз поневоле задержал дыхание, сгруппировавшись, как перед ударом.

\- Не понимаю, когда я успел тебя таким вырастить?

В тоне отца было столько неприкрытой недоуменной боли и сожаления, что, наверное, его стоило пожалеть, стоило подняться, обнять его за шею, как в детстве, утыкаясь носом в щеку, разуверить, разубедить, что на самом деле все не так, и все нормально, но Стайлз просто выдохнул с коротким смешком и спросил:

\- А ты растил?

И судя по дернувшемуся лицу отца, попал в десятку. 

\- Печенье и чай, - раздалось от двери. Они оба повернулись. В арке стояла Лета с невозмутимым лицом и подносом в руках. 

\- Ах, да, - словно очнувшись, сказал отец и повел рукой, указывая на стол. – Спасибо. 

Стайлз молча грыз заусениц на большом пальце.

Лета не могла не замечать то неловкое напряжение, которое бывает, когда серьезный разговор прерывается посторонним, но уходить не торопилась. Выставила перед каждым из них чашку, водрузила на середину стола блюдо с фигурным печеньем, спокойно принялась разливать чай. 

\- Скажи ему.

От копящегося раздражения и мечущихся мыслей у Стайлза звенело в ушах, и когда она заговорила, от неожиданности он вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Отец тоже вскинул голову, и на лице у него явственно отразилась паника. 

\- Лета!

\- Скажи ему. Ты видишь, к чему все привело? Он ненавидит нас. – Она говорила не как рабыня, не как служанка. Она стояла, упершись ладонями в стол, вперив взгляд в отца, и выглядела так, что Стайлз снова вспомнил про Немезиду. – Он считает, что мы убили его мать, что мальчик Хейлов погубил его друга. Сколько можно ему лгать? Мы и так достаточно опоздали. Ты дождешься, что его ненависть выжжет всех нас дотла.

\- Слишком пафосно.

\- Помолчи, Стайлз! – Они рявкнули это почти в унисон. Следом отец шумно выдохнул, а Лета решительно добавила:

\- Если не скажешь ты, скажу я. И делай потом, что хочешь. Хватит.

«Это не мои секреты», - сказала она ему на днях. - «Спроси отца». Стайлз чувствовал, что еще пара слов в духе их дурацкой недосказанности, и он взорвется. И вот тогда его ненависть действительно спалит их дотла и все тут к чертовой матери заодно.

\- О чем она говорит? 

Отец сглотнул, потер подбородок, явно затягивая объяснения. Как и Стайлз минутами раньше. От аналогии стало не по себе. 

\- Твоя мать… - начала, было, Лета, но отец все-таки не дал ей договорить. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и сказал:

\- На нашу маму никто не нападал. Мы сами попросили укус.

* * * 

В книгах, когда главный герой узнает страшную семейную тайну, ему положено вскакивать, что-то восклицать трагическим и недоверчивым тоном или сокрушаться, что такого не может быть, но Стайлз просто молчал. Потому что было понятно: отец никогда не стал бы разбрасываться такими откровениями впустую, не тянул бы так долго, а потому все сказанное - правда. 

Пальцы дрожали, и он сжал их в кулаки, втянул воздух, которого стало катастрофически не хватать. Паника не накрывала его уже несколько лет, и не хватало, чтобы сейчас, перед ними у него случился приступ. 

\- Стайлз? – Отец с тревогой потянулся к нему прямо через стол, но он отклонился, откидываясь на спинку стула. И спросил, прежде чем прижать к губам сложенные ладони:

\- Зачем?

«Дыши в кулак», - говорила ему когда-то доктор Моррел, к которой Лета водила его после смерти матери. «Дыши в кулак и думай о вдохах. И контролируй выдохи. Контроль, Стайлз. Ты должен все взять под свой контроль. И только тогда паника отступит». 

\- У нее нашли рак. Совершенно случайно. Спортивному доктору не понравилось одна из ее родинок. Ты же помнишь, она тоже была вся в родинках, как и ты. Наверное, повредила на тренировке и не заметила. Он заставил ее обследоваться. Помню, она еще смеялась мне в трубку, когда звонила из Вегаса, что ее гонят в клинику из-за такой ерунды, а через день ей уже сказали, что у нее меланома. 

Стайлз дышал в кулак, глядя на отца. Лета тронула, было, его за плечо, но он, дернувшись, сбросил ее руку.

\- Мы думали, стоит просто удалить эту родинку и все. Но оказалось, что зараза проникла глубже. Стало падать зрение. Врачи предложили удалить глаз, но не обещали, что на этом все прекратится, и тогда мы поняли, как все плохо. Я возил ее в Нью-Йорк к лучшим онкологам. Мы даже ездили в ЭлЭй в клинику китайцев, а ты еще обиделся на нас, потому что думал: мы едем в Диснейлэнд, и не берем тебя с собой в наказание.

Отец усмехнулся, глядя на него, будто хотел, чтобы и Стайлз улыбнулся, вспомнив ту свою детскую истерику, но Стайлз смотрел на него и дышал в свой кулак, зажав его второй ладонью.

\- Все назначали лечение и говорили, что делают все возможное, но гарантий никто не давал. Она умирала, Стайлз. И мы решили, что главное - у тебя будет мать, а у меня жена. И к черту, останется ли она человеком. Тогда я попросил Лету свести меня с ее альфой. 

\- Хейлы, - выдохнул Стайлз, опуская руки. Сердце все еще яростно колотилось, но паника отступала, давая место чему-то иному, чего он еще не понимал, но оно копилось в нем и отзывалось все той же нервной дрожью в пальцах и жаром в теле. – Ты пошел к Талии Хейл?

\- Да, - отец кивнул, потянулся, было, к бутылке, но только обхватил ее и сжал. – Лета не знала, зачем мне Талия, поэтому устроила нам встречу. Талия, узнав, отказалась сразу. Она говорила, что укус можно не перенести, а даже, если Клаудия выживет, все поймут, что она обращена, будут искать виновного, а Хейлы – единственная семья оборотней в округе, и подозрение упадет в первую очередь на них. Она говорила, что и нас накажут, и у нас нет шансов спрятаться, потому что врачи знают о диагнозе, и все будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно, а у нее у самой дети, и она не может рисковать ими ради какого-то человека. Она сопротивлялась до последнего, но я все-таки ее уговорил. Я поклялся, что ни один человек не узнает о том, кто обратил мою жену, и пообещал, что буду защищать ее семью, как свою. Я даже угрожал. Тогда она ее укусила.

\- Всем обращенным плохо в первое время, - негромко продолжила Лета. – Но, когда на второй день ей не стало лучше, я поняла, что укус не помог. Может, потому, что она уже была больна, может, потому, что она не могла перенести его в принципе. Все стало только хуже. Ей нельзя было позволить умереть дома, и тогда мы придумали про напавшего оборотня. 

\- Она сама дала показания, чтобы снять вину с Талии. Был даже фоторобот. И по нему искали. Но не нашли, и решили, что …

\- Я знаю, что они решили, - глухо перебил его Стайлз. – Я читал ее дело сто раз и сто раз видел эту рожу, которую вы придумали. Значит, это мы ее убили. Мы все.

\- Ее убил рак, Стайлз! – Отец повысил голос, отпуская бутылку. – Мы хотели ее просто спасти. Никто не виноват. Так вышло. Что я мог делать? Сидеть и ждать, пока она умрет? Ты был ребенком. Мы не хотели лишать тебя матери.

\- Вот оно как, - Стайлз коротко и нервно засмеялся. – Значит, это я ее убил. Значит, ради меня вы подставили ее под клыки. Охренеть. Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше, пап? Тогда я бы знал, кого винить. Я бы знал, что во всем виноват только я, маленький паршивый засранец, ради которого…

\- Ты не виноват!

\- Почему ты мне врал?!

\- Я никогда не врал тебе! Я просто не говорил тебе правды. Тебе было восемь лет! Как я мог все тебе рассказать? Ты был ребенком. Мы не могли так рисковать. Ты бы мог выдать всех нас, даже сам того не желая.

\- Отлично! Так я еще и предатель. Охуеть, пап, как ты еще живешь со мной под одной крышей?

Внезапный рев заставил их вжать головы в плечи. 

\- Не смей! – У нее был низкий гортанный голос, и когти, вспоровшие скатерть, и клыки, которые она щерила, с яростью глядя на Стайлза. - Не смей так разговаривать с отцом, ты, зарвавшийся щенок! 

\- Лета!

\- Все, хватит, - он поднялся, отталкиваясь ладонями от стола. – Хватит с меня. Хватит этой хуйни. – Горло снова перехватывало, и палец, которым он ткнул в отца, снова дрожал. – Я был ребенком, но сейчас мне двадцать два, папа. Восемь и двадцать два. Видишь разницу? И тебе не хватило времени, чтобы все рассказать? А может, ты просто считал, что я не достоин?

\- Я никогда так не считал. Стайлз... – Отец протянул это устало и болезненно, поднимаясь следом. – Послушай, ты все переворачиваешь с ног на голову. Успокойся и сядь. Пожалуйста.

На столе остывал чай в знакомых чашках, разрисованных птицами. Стайлз любил в детстве эти чашки, расставлял их часто сам, выбирая себе особую, с длиннохвостым краснощеким фазаном, а отцу и маме всегда оставлял одинаковые, с горделивыми фламинго. Печенье и чай. И отец за столом, и ставшая почти родной служанка. А на месте мамы даже нет стула, уже много лет. Извращенное подобие семейного ужина, от которого ему хотелось орать. 

\- Я не могу успокоиться, пап, - Стайлз ответил совершенно честно, потому что, действительно, не мог. – Знаешь, почему? Потому что, вот это, - он вдруг с ожесточением запустил руки в горку печенья, безжалостно сминая.

– «Это» - сейчас я.

И ушел, оставляя на столе грубое месиво раздавленных крошек.

* * *  
Он не запирал дверь даже, когда дрочил, а сейчас, закрываясь в своей спальне, провернул замок на два оборота. У отца и Леты были ключи от всех комнат, но задвижка лишала их возможности зайти, поэтому он щелкнул и задвижкой.  
Отец действительно вскоре пришел. Стучал в дверь и предлагал поговорить. Стайлз лежал в ванной, полной горячей воды, и думал, что зря не держит у себя каких-нибудь ароматических солей или пены. Это было бы здорово – наболтать сейчас в воду приятно пахнущей ерунды и попытаться расслабиться. Но полочка для косметики в его ванной была спартански – сурова: шампунь, мыло и пена для бритья.   
Второй раз отец пытался пообщаться, когда Стайлз уже забрался под одеяло.  
\- Уйди, пап, - только и сказал он на очередную просьбу открыть. – Я не хочу говорить, и открывать не буду. Спокойной ночи.  
Отец помолчал, потом глухо извинился, и за дверью стало тихо.  
Стайлз лежал в темноте. От мысли: «Все встало на свои места» ему было до странности спокойно. Уходя из гостиной, он почти физически чувствовал, как не пускает в голову весь тот бурный поток мыслей, которые уже невозможно было откладывать на потом. Он сдерживал себя, пока раздевался и принимал ванну, сдерживал сознательно, словно готовился к какому-то ритуалу, требующему ясность рассудка и точность движений. И только, когда выключил свет и укрылся одеялом, позволил себе думать. Ему казалось, информация, которой он за этот день перебрал с лихвой, навалится на него, закрутит, порвет к черту на клочья и взорвет мозг так, что он будет в состоянии только бессильно орать, или плакать, но нет. Все выстроилось в холодную логическую схему. Мозаика собралась. Он прозрел.  
Он ожидал, что будет винить отца, Лету, Эллисон, которые слишком долго держали его в неведении - особенно отца - но осуждение так и не пришло. Отец сделал то, что сделал, так, как считал правильным, и кто знает, как поступил бы Стайлз в его ситуации. И отец был прав, не доверив такие тайны малолетнему сыну, а то, что и потом не нашел времени и сил рассказать, так и это можно было понять: не все, что похоронено, не стоит откапывать. В одном Стайлз был уверен наверняка: если бы отец мог только помыслить, чем обернется для его сына, подобное молчание, он бы рассказал все. Но он просто работал, приносил в дом деньги, знал, что Стайлз хорошо учится, не режет втихомолку котов, не пьет горькую, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не беспокоится. Стайлз вспомнил, как только один раз отец сорвался, когда увидел его на митинге в поддержку рабства. Наорал уже дома, демонстративно изодрал на клочки найденные листовки, но тогда Стайлз безаппеляционно решил, что отец просто трусит, потому что неясно, куда повернется история, а он при власти, и может потом лишиться должности за поддержку ультра-правых. А отец, оказывается, все это время был просто против режима.   
Стайлза с детства окружали аболиционисты и диссиденты, но он об этом даже не подозревал.   
Мысль о самоубийстве пришла сама собой, и какие-то мгновения Стайлз даже всерьез обдумывал ее. Но это было слишком простым и малодушным вариантом выхода, поэтому он только усмехнулся, и мысль растаяла. Он вспоминал каждый из своих последних поступков, разбирал его на составляющие, мотивы и последствия, и в какой-то момент, и правда, всплакнул то ли от жгучей жалости к себе, то ли от беспощадного осознания своих ошибок. Но потом снова пришло спокойствие, омыло его и придало сил.   
Заснул Стайлз уже под утро, окончательно решивший, что будет делать и чем займется в ближайшее время. Если изменить прошлое ему было не под силу, повлиять на будущее он вполне еще мог.

 

* * *

\- Ужин еще не готов.  
Обернувшись на мгновение, Лета снова принялась мешать содержимое сковороды. Стайлз заметил миску с тертым сыром, втянул носом дразнящий аромат жареного лука, и присел на край стола.  
\- Луковый пирог? Одобряю.  
По правде говоря, он бы сейчас одобрил даже заплесневелый кусок хлеба. Уйдя на работу рано утром, после неполных трех часов сна, он не поел. Зато избежал завтрака, за которым пришлось бы встретиться с отцом. Пара кружек кофе в участке, завалявшаяся в ящике стола конфета, сэндвич от доброжелательного Дэнни в обед, и много-много работы в промежутках, без перерывов на курево и болтовню. Добровольное наказание принесло плоды: бОльшая часть бумаг, ждавших всю неделю, оказалась прочитана и разобрана, полугодовой отчет дописан, дело Хейла снова сдано в архив. Только проголодался он к вечеру так, что готов был сожрать даже собственный ботинок. Вспомнился Хейл, голодавший трое суток, и Стайлз проглотил вязкую слюну.  
\- Засунешь его в печь, и свободна?  
\- Что? – Лета недоуменно глянула через плечо.  
\- Пирог, - терпеливо пояснил Стайлз, стащив из миски кусочек сыру. - Я спрашиваю, ты поставишь его запекаться, и больше дел у тебя нет? Или есть? Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Не на кухне.   
\- Если ты думаешь, что мне есть, что добавить к вчерашнему рассказу, ты ошибаешься.   
\- Вчерашнего рассказа мне хватило и без лишних подробностей. Мне нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Даже боюсь представить, в чем. И будь, добр, прекрати воровать сыр.  
Он послушно положил руки на колени и принялся терпеливо ждать. Лета не стала мстительно тянуть время. Ловко, под его взглядом, раскатала тесто, выложила начинку, слепила пирог и, сунув его в духовку, скупо кивнула, приглашая Стайлза за собой. По боковому коридору они попали в крыло для прислуги, остановились перед одной из комнат, и Лета, открыв, пропустила его вперед себя.  
\- Ты же раньше не здесь жила.  
\- А теперь здесь, - она закрыла дверь. - Говори.  
Комната была светлая и большая. С двуспальной кроватью, декоративными занавесками на окне и легким запахом духов. Стайлз перевел взгляд с аккуратно заправленной постели на Лету, вдруг вспомнил, как вчера она защищала отца, так яростно, что потеряла контроль. А тут эта кровать. И духи. Впрочем, его ли это было дело?  
\- Узнай, где держат Дерека.  
Она подняла брови.  
\- Пожалуйста, - примирительно добавил Стайлз, садясь на край кровати. – Мне надо с ним встретиться.   
\- Что бы еще раз изнасиловать?  
Иногда Стайлз задумывался, не от Леты ли ему передалась склонность к сарказму.  
Он выдержал ее взгляд, хотя ушам и щекам стало горячо от стыдной злости, спокойно ответил:  
\- Я бы не против, но как-нибудь потом. На этот раз всего лишь хочу устроить ему побег.  
Он не ждал, что она вот так сразу поверит. Хотя, нет, ждал. Но она даже не изменила своего вопрошающего выражения на лице.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что «зачем»?  
\- Еще пару дней назад тебе было все равно, умрет он от голода или нет, а сейчас ты готовишь ему побег? Ты издеваешься, Стайлз?  
\- Еще пару дней назад я не знал, что воевал с мельницами, а все вокруг – ебаная ложь, Лета.   
\- Придержи язык.  
\- Ты мне не мать, что бы указывать, - автоматически огрызнулся Стайлз и тут же пожалел о вырвавшихся словах. Лицо у Леты закаменело. Он надул щеки, задержал дыхание, а потом медленно выдохнул.  
\- Слушай. Я не ругаться к тебе пришел. Я, правда, хочу ему помочь. Я облажался. Я – дурак, и мне от этого хреново. Я хочу хоть что-то попытаться сделать. И про мать, да, это было грубо. Прости. На самом деле, я так не думаю.  
Лета молча подошла к окну, зачем-то заглянула за занавеску. И только потом устало сказала, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Знаю.  
Они смотрели друг на друга: Стайлз виновато поджав губы, а она – непонятно. Он не мог прочитать ее, но почему-то ему показалось, что она снова на его стороне.  
\- Значит, знаешь, что и про Дерека я не вру.  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь, Стайлз. Ты говоришь, а потом думаешь. Делаешь, потом думаешь. Так нельзя.   
\- Я всегда думаю, прежде чем делаю, просто не все понимают мотивы. И ты не ответила. Ты мне поможешь?  
Лета повела носом, будто принюхивалась, и вдруг спросила:  
\- Он тебе нравится?  
\- О, господи! – Стайлз мученически вздохнул. - Ну, почему все так озабоченны этим вопросом? Да, Лета. Он мне нравится.  
Стайлз впервые сказал это вслух, и оказалось, что мир не рухнул, а щеки не выгорели от смущения.   
\- Нравится. Да, - сказал он еще раз, прислушиваясь к тому, как звучало, и, опомнившись, моргнул. - Какое это имеет значение?  
\- Мне проще поверить в мотив, чем в твою проснувшуюся совесть.  
\- Да ладно! Хочешь, сказать, что я не могу пересмотреть свои взгляды и признать ошибки? – Стайлз даже возмущенно взмахнул руками. - Что за странный подход к делу? А, впрочем, по фиг. Не собираюсь тут перед тобой оправдываться. Думай, что хочешь. Главное, помоги. Если бы Лидия внезапно не объявила мне бойкот, я бы и сам справился.  
\- Ты дуешься, как в пять, - Лета внезапно улыбнулась, и это было хорошо. И не только, потому, что он понял – она согласится. Еще и потому, что он совсем отвык видеть ее улыбку. - Если бы ты был умнее, то понял, что ничего внезапного в этом нет.   
\- На что это ты намекаешь? – пробурчал он, искоса наблюдая за ней. - Я и без твоих подначек знал, что она забрала Хейла с подачи Питера. И чего это ты такая довольная?  
\- Питер та еще скотина, но если он возродит клан, я буду только рада. Скоро полнолуние, Стайлз.  
\- Погоди. - Он испытывающее всматривался в ее лицо, ощущая почти физически, как в голове мечутся факты и обрывки информации, пытаясь сплестись воедино. - Намекаешь, что Лидия хочет обратиться?!  
Лета слегка кивнула.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему, нет, Стайлз? Они вместе шесть лет. Она два раза несла от него…  
\- Лидия была беременна? О, Господи! Молчи! Я ничего не хочу об этом знать! Ничего! Абсолютно ничего!  
\- …но у них так ничего и не вышло. Дерек – их единственная надежда стать нормальной семьей. Единственная надежда иметь детей. Продлить род. Почему же нет? Ты не думал, что Дерек не захочет бежать? Не сейчас или…не сам.  
\- Нет, – он остановил ее восторженные рассуждения о будущей счастливой семье, поднимаясь с кровати и взмахнув рукой. - Погоди! Откуда ты вообще все это взяла? Какая нормальная семья? Какие дети? Да она безнаказанно трахается с Питером только потому, что ее подружка Арджент и я закрываем на это глаза. А если она еще и обратиться, ей придется бежать. Лидия - скиталица вне закона? Ха! - Стайлз выразительно округлил глаза. - Ха-ха! Не смеши меня.  
\- Ты просто никого не любил, Стайлз, - негромко сказала Лета, и прозвучало это, как упрек.   
\- Вот уж никогда бы не заподозрил в тебе тягу к дешевой сентиментальности, - отмахнулся он, меряя шагами комнату. - Что-то тут не так. Блядь, я просто чувствую, что все не так. Не лепится. Еще неделю назад, ей не нужен был Дерек. Она сама мне его отдала. Она бы не сделала так, если бы хотела укус. Ну, согласись! Это тупо! Она бы берегла его с самого начала. Но ей было плевать, хотя она отвалила за него кучу бабла, а значит, он был нужен Питеру. И сейчас нужен. – Стайлз все еще ходил, возбужденно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. - И он наверняка скрыл от нее, что сам донес на Дерека. Он все спланировал, лишь бы заполучить его в дом. Только не учел, что Дерек – упрямый придурок, и Лидия бездумно сплавит его мне на пару дней. И тогда Питер испугался. Он говорил мне, что Дерек хороший. Почти уговаривал ему не вредить.   
\- Питер донес на Дерека? Это был Питер?  
\- Я понял! - Стайлз остановился и торжествующе воззрился на Лету, слишком захваченный своим открытием, чтобы отвечать на ее вопрос. - Плевать ему на возрождение клана. И на Лидию с Дереком плевать. Он хочет убить его. Убить и самому стать альфой.

* * *

Приземлившись, он едва не попал в розовый куст и приглушенно выругался, потирая оцарапанную ладонь о штаны. Розы у Мартинов росли куда гуще, чем в годы его детства, когда он регулярно пробирался к своей подружке Лидии, используя не парадный вход, а вот такой - через ограду. Ну, или ему так казалось, а на самом деле росли они как всегда, просто он потерял сноровку. Все-таки последний раз Стайлз лазал через этот забор года три назад.   
Когда-то это казалось крутым: посиделки до рассвета, ночные вылазки на крышу, шалости. Стайлз помнил, как вдохновленно забирался в спальню Лидии, хотя она снисходительно поцеловала его всего-то пару раз, а уж на большее не позволяла и надеяться, но ему, как не странно, нравилась эта роль безответного воздыхателя. В конце концов, кто еще из парней мог похвастаться, что видел, как красотка Лидия Мартин, в пижаме, с неубранными волосами, сидит на крыше с ворованной бутылкой красного вина и взахлеб рассказывает о созвездиях, тыча пальцем в небо? То, что под предлогом этих ночных вылазок, он успел изучить поместье Мартинов как свои пять пальцев, Стайлз, естественно, Лидии не сообщил. Возможно, ей и стоило знать, что мистер Мартин жлобски экономит на камерах и треть их – просто пустышки, а хозяйственный сарай не запирают, но Стайлз считал по-другому. Тайные знания на то и тайные, что бы ни трепать о них направо и налево. Иначе, какое же преимущество в их обладании?   
О том, что все эти преимущества тайных знаний пойдут к черту, если Дерек не захочет встретиться или у него не выйдет это сделать, Стайлз предпочитал не думать.   
Стараясь не задерживаться на освещенных луной участках, перебежками он добрался до того самого хозяйственного сарая. Это были задворки поместья, фонари здесь не горели, но площадку перед сараем ярко заливал лунный свет, и Стайлз какое-то время стоял в тени дерева, прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в окрестности. Тишина и покой. Едва ощутимо тянуло канализацией. Идеальное место для тайных встреч. Пусто, тихо и отвлекающие ароматы. Стайлз дернул ртом в мимолетной улыбке и, выдохнув, направился к двери. В конце концов, даже если его застукают, максимум что ему грозит, это ухудшение отношений с Лидией. Хотя, если соврать, что, вспомнив детство, пробирался мириться, может и наоборот.  
Ворота сарая оказались открыты, как он и надеялся. Проскользнув вовнутрь, он потянул за ручку. Мгновения полоса света падала на пол, задевала стеллажи с удобрениями и каким-то садово-огородным инвентарем. А потом стало темно.   
\- Дерек?  
Здесь пахло резче. Компостом и химикатами. Для носа оборотня еще та смесь. Пару ударов сердца было тихо, а потом ему ответили.  
\- Лета сказала, ты хочешь поговорить. Говори.  
\- Вот так сразу? Одобряю, - Стайлз нервно хмыкнул. Глаза еще не привыкли к темноте - в этом сарае совершенно не было окон – и ему подсознательно захотелось вытянуть руки, что бы не наткнуться на что-либо или кого-либо. – Я не черта не вижу. Ты где?  
\- Стой, где стоишь.  
Стайлз послушно замер и укоризненно сказал:  
\- Да я всего лишь шаг сделал. Не бойся.   
Тьма перед глазами разреживалась, проступали неясные силуэты, но Дерека он по-прежнему не видел. Лишь по направлению, откуда раздавался голос, мог понять, что тот где-то у дальней стены. Не то, что бы Стайлз всерьез ожидал нападения, но знать, что тебя разглядывают, а ты слеп как новорожденный щенок, было неуютно.   
Темнота молчала.   
\- Ты не боишься? Понял. Действительно. С чего бы тебе бояться? – Когда-то ему было сложно заставить себя заткнуться. Теперь он использовал это, как прием. Молол кучу ничего не значащей чепухи, занимался демагогией и софистикой, и пока собеседник открывал рот, что бы оборвать словесный поток, успевал оценить ситуацию и понять, как реагировать. Кто-то считает до десяти, что бы сконцентрироваться, а Стайлзу помогала болтовня. Но сейчас он не мог ничего оценить. Он даже не черта не видел. И не слышал. Поэтому оборвал себя сам, и сказал уже спокойнее: - Я знаю про Скотта. Эллисон мне все рассказала, - Стайлз выждал паузу, но в ответ снова молчали. - Что он жив, что его обратил не ты, и вы – друзья. Что у него есть дочь, которая любит игрушечных мишек.  
\- Причем тут мишки?  
\- Не причем. Просто милая деталь. Это неважно. Я к тому, что у меня нет к тебе претензий. Мы больше не враги.  
\- Серьезно?   
Стайлз практически увидел, как Дерек там, в своем углу, поднимает брови с едким скепсисом, но на всякий случай уточнил:  
\- Это был сарказм?  
\- Нет. Мне действительно интересно, почему такая похотливая расистская мразь, как ты, мне больше не враг. Потому что ты благородно простил меня за то, чего я не делал?   
Дерек Хейл сказал за раз больше одного предложения, и это можно было истолковать, как личную победу, если бы не суть сказанного. Вопреки словам, Дерек неприкрыто иронизировал.   
\- Потому что такая похотливая расистская мразь, как я, притащился сюда тебя спасти? – спросил у него Стайлз и тут же получил ответ.   
\- Меня не надо спасать.  
\- А я считаю, что надо. Лета же рассказала тебе про Питера? В любом случаи, у нас с Эллисон есть план, и я пришел его изложить.   
Дерек появился перед ним так бесшумно и неожиданно, что Стайлз даже отшатнулся, помянув Господа всуе.   
\- Изложишь в другом месте, - процедил Дерек ему в лицо, и Стайлзу показалось – хотя наверняка это была игра воображения – что в его глазах. видимых в темноте черными провалами, замерцали багряные искры. - Если я захочу быть спасенным, я спасу себя сам.   
Если он разговаривал с Лидией таким же тоном, немудрено, что она постоянно его порола. Эта неуместная мысль проскользнула у Стайлза в голове, отвлекая, но он все-таки успел остановить его, ухватив за майку.   
– Постой.  
\- Убери руки.  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, ты мне не доверяешь. Я бы и сам себе…  
\- Убери. От меня. Руки.  
\- Черт! Ладно, - Стайлз с силой вдохнул, выдохнул и отступил, демонстративно выставив ладони. – Ладно. Я убрал от тебя руки. Теперь поговорим?  
\- Мне больше не о чем с тобой говорить.   
\- Слушай, не будь козлом. Я знаю, как все это выглядит. Но ты должен чувствовать, что я тебе не вру, что Лета тебе не врет. Ты же веришь Лете? Ты же поэтому пришел? Потому что она просила меня выслушать. Если бы я хотел тебя подставить, на кой черт такие сложности? Я, правда, хочу помочь. Я и Эллисон. Пока не поздно. Питер…  
\- Питер, - снова перебил его Дерек все так же сдавленно и ожесточенно. – моя семья, а ты собирался посадить на кол детей, если я не подставлю тебе зад.   
\- Я преувеличивал, - успел вставить Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек закончил:  
\- И ты думаешь, теперь я поверю, твоим бредням про Питера?  
\- Поверишь, если дашь мне договорить.  
Дерек снова выдохнул, длинно и шумно, с явной досадой, а потом упрямо отрезал, прежде чем отправится к выходу:  
\- Не утруждайся.   
\- Ну, вот куда ты пошел, Дерек? Стой! Кончай истерить! Дерек!   
Дверь приоткрылась, впуская лунный свет, и бесцеремонно захлопнулась, оставляя его в темноте.  
\- Отлично! И какого только хера я вторгся посередине ночи на чужую частную собственность? Скажи им, что у нас было свидание, если тебя поймают! Придурок, - Стайлз выдохся и замолчал. Даже если Дерек его и слышал, дальше распинаться перед закрытой дверью в пустом сарае было глупо и жалко. Этот этап плана он провалил. Возможно, не стоило горячится и лезть разговаривать в одиночку.  
Уже перебираясь обратно через ограду, он пробормотал себе под нос очевидное:  
\- Эллисон меня убьет.


	3. Chapter 3

Питер явился затемно. Дерек ждал его, сидя на кровати, и услышал, как он возвращается, что-то мурлыкая, еще до того, как открылась дверь. От Питера пряно пахло женщиной, теплой постелью, сексом и тем особым довольством, которым пахнут люди, у которых все складывается, как надо. Раньше Дереку нравилось это. Пусть Лидия была жестокой избалованной сукой, но глаза Питера тепло лучились, когда он говорил о ней, когда возвращался из ее спальни. Дерека омывало чужой любовью, заставляло забывать о ноющих рубцах от плети и обиде на судьбу.   
Но теперь он сидел в темноте, чувствуя нарастающую ярость, от которой тяжело дышалось. Слова Леты и Стайлза были возмутительно-неправильными, но что-то в них заставляло его сомневаться в обещаниях Питера, в искренности его намерений, и это раздражало еще больше. Он привык безоговорочно верить своим. Питер был свой. Лета была своя. Но Лета верила Стайлзу и не верила Питеру. А от Стайлза, там в сарае, тянуло, чем угодно: опаской, дерзостью, отчаянным желанием нравится, слепой верой в свою искренность, но только не ложью.   
Питер вкатился в комнату и беспечно поинтересовался, закрывая за собой дверь:  
\- Не спится?  
\- Собираешься меня убить?  
Дерек отчаянно надеялся не услышать то, что стало ответом.   
Сердце Питера застучало, предательски ускоряясь.   
\- Конечно, - тихо сказал он, разворачиваясь, показывая глаза, горящие холодным синим огнем и насмешливую клыкастую ухмылку. - А ты думал, мне в радость оставаться калекой и подчиниться тупому щенку? 

* * *

Стайлза так настойчиво теребили за плечо, что ему не оставалось ничего иного, как проснуться. Разглядев над собой Лету, он недовольно замычал, зевнул, забывая прикрыться ладонью.  
\- Господи. Что?  
\- Поднимайся.   
За окнами была густая темень. Значит, после его возвращения прошло совсем мало времени.   
\- Что-то с отцом? - Хмурясь, он приподнялся, отбрасывая одеяло, но она покачала головой, и он тут же, блаженно застонав, рухнул обратно, в уютное тепло постели, к любимой подушке, потому что спать хотелось просто неимоверно. Пробормотал, почти задремав к концу фразы:  
\- Подождет до утра.  
\- Нет, не подождет до утра, - Она бесцеремонно стянула с него одеяло, словно ему снова было восемь, и впереди ждала школа. – Поднимайся. У нас Дерек.  
Стайлз сел.  
\- Что значит: «у нас Дерек»? Где это: «у нас»? В доме?  
Лета бросила ему на колени штаны.  
\- В моей комнате.   
\- Отлично! - едко прокомментировал Стайлз, закатив глаза, и, забрав штаны, поднялся с кровати. - Сначала он уходит, гордо размахивая хвостом, а потом оказывается в нашем доме. Он у вас вообще нормальный или Талия его в детстве головой ушибла?   
Лета молчала. Действительно, а что тут скажешь? Но то, что Дерек пришел сам и так быстро, Стайлза эгоистично грело. Да, умом он понимал, что его персона тут не причем, Хейл просто успокоился, поумерил свой гонор, и видимо до него дошло, что не время и не место отталкивать руку помощи, но все равно это было…волнительно. Как в детстве, когда от Мартинов впервые принесли открытку с приглашением на день рождения Лидии. Тогда он обрадовался, разнервничался и смертельно боялся, что это ошибка, и его просто выставят вон вместе с подарком. Дерек Хейл мало походил на Лидию Мартин, а его приход – на допуск в круг избранных, но ощущения совпадали, и Стайлз даже не знал, смеяться над собой, гордиться или презирать.   
\- Он сбежал.  
Лета нарушила тишину так неожиданно, что он не сразу понял смыл ее слов, все еще предаваясь ворчливым размышлениям о несносном Хейле. Потом до него дошло, но он все - равно тупо переспросил, разворачиваясь, машинально продолжая застегивать рубашку:  
\- Сбежал?  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
\- То есть, он у тебя в спальне не для того, что бы поговорить о побеге, а потому что он уже сбежал? Ты шутишь, что ли? Он еще три часа назад не собирался никуда сбегать. Что за бред? И почему он у нас в доме, если он сбежал? Он что у нас…прячется?  
Лета плотно сжав губы, вдохнула, выдохнула и только тогда спросила:  
\- И на какой вопрос мне отвечать первым?   
\- На любой, Лета! А еще лучше, по-порядку.  
\- Да, Дерек у меня в спальне, потому что уже сбежал, я не шучу, и он не прячется.   
\- Да неужели? Именно поэтому у нас в доме беглый? Потому что он не прячется? Ты вообще, зачем его пустила? Хочешь, что бы нас всех тут линчевали к чертовой матери?   
\- Не паникуй. Он уйдет…  
\- О, да! Он уйдет! - уверенно закивал Стайлз, зло скалясь, и решительно направился к двери. Не паниковать? Это было проще сказать, чем сделать, учитывая ситуацию. - Уж не сомневайся. Он еще как уйдет! И я ему в этом сейчас весьма помогу.   
\- Я не для того тебя разбудила.  
\- А для чего тогда? – Стайлз ожесточенно развернулся. – Его утром хватятся, и угадай, куда приведет след? Он нас подставил, Лета! Чертов тупой идиот!  
\- Он даже не знает, что я пошла к тебе, - устало сказала она. – Думает, я принесу ликинол. – Ее взгляд вильнул, но она тут же снова посмотрела на него, непривычно подавленная, словно внутри нее что-то надломилось. - Ты нужен ему, Стайлз. Я не знаю точно, что случилось, но он не просто так сбежал. Он не взбалмошный мальчишка, и он не собирался нас подставлять. Мне кажется, - Лета перевела дыхание, длинно и шумно выдохнула. – Мне кажется, он убил Питера. 

 

* * *

На середине пути к комнате Леты, когда ноги обожгло прохладой плиточного пола галереи, Стайлз понял, что от злости и смятения забыл обуться.  
\- ..пробрался через окно, и так тихо, что я почуяла его уже тогда, когда он меня разбудил. Сказал, что бы ничего не спрашивала, что мне лучше не знать, попросил несколько ампул и пообещал, что тут же уйдет.   
Лета шла сзади, и Стайлзу пришлось обернуться.  
\- Несколько ампул – это сколько?  
Пауза была почти незаметна.  
\- Сколько есть.   
Судя по тону, Лета даже не смутилась, а всего лишь решала в то короткое мгновение, что стоит доверять Стайлзу, а что нет.   
\- И сколько же у тебя есть?  
\- Ему я пообещала ровно на неделю, - уклончиво ответила Лета. - Он сказал, что этого хватит.   
Значит, Дерек собирается в течении семь дней добраться до антидота. Или до убежища, где сможет пережить ломку, не рискуя попасться. Ну, или ему хочется верить, что все так и выйдет.  
\- Незаконный оборот ли-кинола прямо у шерифа под носом. Будем считать, что я ничего не слышал.  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
\- Аминь.   
\- Но твой отец в курсе.  
Стайлз резко остановился, и Лета едва не врезалась в его спину.  
\- Что? Официально я на игле, а неофициально – это тридцать ампул каждый месяц. Думаешь, таким добром разбрасываются?   
 А как же сроки хранения, служба контроля и все такое?  
 Ты хочешь узнать это прямо сейчас?  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
\- Нет. Пожалуй сейчас я предпочту думать о Дереке Хейле, а не о том, что могу загреметь за решетку, потому что весь мой дом — это какой-то чертов криминальный синдикат.   
Лета хмыкнула. Привычная манера общения успокаивала. Минута слабости, когда он некрасиво паниковал, а она показала насколько растеряна, прошла, и Стайлз чувствовал, что опять может здраво мыслить.   
 Так с чего ты взяла про Питера?  
После сенсационного заявления Леты, он тут же ринулся выяснять все на месте, еще кипя от злости и обиды, поэтому как-то не удосужился выяснить подробности.   
 От него несло чужой кровью.  
 Знаешь, как пахнет Питер?   
 Чую, как пахнет Дерек. А пахнет он плохо.   
 А выглядит?  
 Приблизительно так же.  
 Ранен?  
Пауза снова была почти незаметна.   
 Да. Но он не позволил себя оглядеть.  
 Отлично, черт побери, - Стайлз шумно выдохнул и снова остановился. - Значит, что мы имеем по итогу. Беглый раненный альфа, окропивший каплями героической крови свой путь к свободе, которого хватятся...Во сколько у Мартинов подколка?  
 В восемь.  
Стайлз вгляделся в смутно белеющие на стене кухни, часы.  
 Через шесть часов. Отец дома?  
 Ты собираешься ему рассказать?  
 А ты?   
Она молчала. Стайлз зубасто улыбнулся:  
 Вот и я думаю, что он пока как-то проживет без такой полезной информации. Машина?  
 В участке.  
 Отлично, - снова повторил он. - Обсудим новый план. 

То, что в последнее время он был не мастер по составлению планов, но мастер по их проваливанию, Стайлза не остановило, и остановить не могло. Может Дерек и не собирался их подставлять, лишая маневренности, однако факт оставался фактом: выбора у них не было. Теперь спасение Дерека и спасение их самих разделял знак равенства.  
Главные детали обсудили прямо там, в кухне. Помня о самоуверенной заносчивости Дерека, Стайлз верно рассудил, что уж лучше в который раз попытаться изложить ему схему оговоренных действий, чем прикидывать что и как под возмущенное рычание и вопли: «я сам себя спасу». А в том, что кое-кто взбесится, увидев его на пороге, Стайлз даже не сомневался. Возможно, стоило взять с собой оружие. Так, на всякий случай. Об этом, правда, Стайлз подумал уже тогда, когда шагнул через порог и столкнулся взглядом с Дереком, напряженно замершем у плотно зашторенного окна.   
 Только не вздумай орать, скалиться или что ты там сейчас собираешься сделать. Все хорошо, большой парень! Все хорошо. Стайлз пришел с миром, - выставив вперед ладони, он осторожно шагнул вперед, настороженно следя за Дереком, словно тот был бродячей собакой, забредшей на подворье. - Все хорошо.  
Лета за его спиной, коротко заворчала, закрывая дверь. Дерек ответил ей, протяжнее и ниже, и от этого горлового рыка у Стайлза побежали мурашки.   
\- Ребята, переходите на человечьий.  
\- Зачем он здесь?   
\- Ты знаешь, зачем. Самому тебе не уйти, - Лета обогнула Стайлза, решительно направилась к Дереку, но тот предупредительно оскалился, и она остановилась, укоризненно наклонила голову:  
 Перестань.  
 Где мои ампулы?  
Что-то было не так. Стайлз уже было собиравшийся грубо оборвать их семейное воркование, внимательно прищурился.   
\- Это мои ампулы, - мягко поправила Лета, и Стайлз, вслушивающийся в интонации, следящий за лицом Дерека и тем, как он явно пытается стоять ровно, успел восхититься этой совершенно беззастенчивой манипуляции. Все-таки Лета была еще та стерва.   
\- И пока они у меня.   
Дерек мимолетно свел брови, обиженно и недоверчиво, пусть на мгновение, но Стайлз вдруг понял, совершенно очевидно, как тошно стоящему перед ними парню. Причем, и в прямом смысле этого слова.  
\- Лета...  
\- Я отдам их. Для того я их и принесла, но ты выслушаешь Стайлза и будешь делать все, как он тебе скажет.  
 Лета!  
Она недовольно обернулась, а Дерек Хейл задышал чаще, глубже, открывая рот, облизывая губы, словно задыхался, поплыл взглядом, пошатнулся, нелепо, как веревочная марионетка, взмахнул руками, и стал падать.   
\- Че-ерт!   
Они бросились к нему одновременно, и успели подхватить, неловко и неудобно. Дерек был тяжелый, потянул их за собой, и Стайлз оказался на полу, больно вывернув ногу и ушибив зад.  
 Я держу его, держу. Ну, что за херня? Эй! - Свободной рукой, он бесцеремонно хлопал по небритой щеке. - Эй, приятель! Просыпайся.   
Свет ночника падал прямо на них, и в его свете было отчетлива заметна нездоровая бледность, влажно блестящая испарина на лбу и тонкие венки на висках и опущенных веках. И тень от ресниц. Блядь, мельком подумал Стайлз, блядь. Почему жизнь - такой театр абсурда?  
\- Ты что не видела, что он отключается? Дерек! Де-ерек, давай же, возвращайся в семью! Господи, надеюсь, он не отгрызет мне руку, когда очнется.   
\- Надеюсь, он отгрызет тебе язык, - процедила Лета, споро расстегивая на Дереке дешевую кожаную куртку. Развела полы и длинно выдохнула.   
 Выглядит паршиво, - тихо сказал Стайлз, так и не успев грязно парировать на угрозу про язык.  
 Вижу, - огрызнулась она, задирая пропитанную кровью майку. Кровь была на подкладке куртки, и полосах неровно оторванной ткани, которыми Дерек пытался замотать рваные глубокие раны на теле. Лета ладонью оттерла ему бок, всмотрелась, шикнула на Стайлза, который все еще тормошил Дерека, сминая его щеки, отерла скупо подсачивающуюся кровь и снова всмотрелась. Стайлз ждал, хотя ему очень хотелось говорить. Все равно что. Нервное напряжение требовало выхода в привычном трепе, но он держался. Сам не зная почему.  
\- Он почти не исцеляется, - наконец, глухо сообщила Лета, и поднялась, одернув юбку. – Черт побери.  
 Ну, если и ты начала сквернословить, то дела говеннее некуда, -Стайлз смотрел на нее снизу вверх, машинально баюкая Дерека на своем плече. Да, а он-то думал, что хуже новости о беглом оборотне, которого надо незаметно увезти и выпустить, ничего не будет. Жизнь оказалась не только полной абсурда. Стайлз подумал об этом со странным смиренным равнодушием. Только потом — он уже это знал — его накроет. Когда все закончится. Если все закончится.  
\- Антидот.  
Лета на мгновение перестала копаться в одном из ящиков.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, антидот, - Стайлз сжал крепче зашевелившегося Дерека. – Нужен антидот, иначе придется где-то его держать, пока все не затянется. В таком виде его поймают в два счета. Лежи спокойно!   
Дерек пьяно повел головой, пытаясь приподняться, и пришлось насильно уложить его обратно. Не было никакой необходимости держать его в руках, Дерек мог так же лежать и на полу, но он был тяжелый, горячий и болезненно-беспомощный, и обнимать его Стайлзу нравилось. Хотелось прижаться к нему щекой, закрыть глаза, и в вязком коконе ночной тишины забыть к черту обо всем. Но Стайлз подозревал, что подобного приступа интимности, Дерек не оценит даже беспомощный и в полуобмороке.   
Вернулась Лета с катушкой ниток с иглой и жестянкой из-под печенья.   
\- Тебя придется зашить. Раны не заживают, - объяснила она, присаживаясь рядом. Стайлз предполагал что-то подобное, но все равно от вида иглы ему стало не по себе. Дерек медленно моргнул, словно ему слишком хотелось спать и сипло сказал, снова закрывая глаза:  
\- Шей.  
Больше он не вырывался.  
В жестянке оказался набор лекарств, термометр в прозрачном футлярчике, пачка пластырей, и это было так странно, что Стайлз, не удержавшись, хмыкнул:  
\- Аптечка для оборотней?  
\- Представь себе, - Лета протянула шелковую крученую нить через ушко. – Теперь мы почти как люди.  
Дерек, не раскрывая глаз, отчетливо хмыкнул. Прозвучало это весьма пренебрежительно.  
\- Не слишком-то фыркай, - сказал ему Стайлз, задетый, впрочем, больше тоном Леты, чем этим смешком. – Тебе еще со мной в одной машине ехать.  
\- А ты – человек?   
Вот же скотина. У него оставались силы на сарказм даже в таком жалком виде. – Ха-ха, - опасливо морща нос, Стайлз смотрел, как Лета примеряется для первого стежка. – Ценю остроумие, особенно от венца эволюции, позволившего жалкому калеке изодрать себя на лоскуты. Это же работа Питера?  
Судя по гримасе на лице Дерека и тому, как он снова потянулся вырваться, укол попал в цель. Или это была Лета со своей иголкой.  
\- Не дергайся. Ты мне мешаешь, - недовольно предупредила она, а Стайлз рискнул фамильярно похлопать по широкой груди.  
\- Да, приятель, расслабься. У тебя еще будет шанс от меня избавится. И все-таки, что там у вас случилось? Хотя, нет, молчи. Дай-ка я угадаю. – Он задумчиво наморщил лоб, всем видом изображая работу мысли. Его рука все еще лежала поперек груди Дерека, но видимо тому было не до возмущений. Лета зашивала быстро, ловко и не особенно церемонясь.   
\- Подозреваю, вернувшись к себе, ты просто решил все решить по-джентельменски, спросив Питера в лоб. Ведь тайная игра, осторожность и хитрое манипулирование не для таких крутых парней, как ты. Нет. Это недостойно супер альфы Хейла, вождя дикой стаи и торговца аконитом. А уж слушать какого-то человека, да ну! Совершенно невозможно.  
Дерек скосил на него взгляд.   
\- Ну, и кто по итогу оказался прав? – Стайлз склонился над ним, вопросительно поднял брови. – Подозреваю, Питер не стал с тобой церемониться.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Я угадал? Ух, ты! Стайлзу положен приз. Например, жаркий поцелуй бородатой принцессы…  
\- Господи, ну, что ты несешь? – не выдержала Лета, дергая уголками рта в улыбке. Руки у нее были в крови, швы получались некрасивые, но крепкие, как на покойнике.   
\- А что? Кажется, я его успокаиваю. Смотри, он даже не скалит на тебя зубы. Ты его убил?  
Дерек не успел ответить. Лета вколола куда-то в глубину раны, и он сдавленно замычал, выгибаясь, вцепившись в подставленную руку Стайлза. Стайлз надсадно охнул, надувая щеки, но сжал в ответ его холодные, дрожащие от напряжения пальцы.  
 Ничего, - бормотал он при этом. - Ничего. Терпи, Стайлз. Тебе никто не сломает руку в процессе дружеской поддержки. Это так, побочный эффект милосердия...уфффф! А я-то думал, что у перевертышей высокий болевой порог.  
 Он высокий, - процедил Дерек, тут же раздраженно избавляясь от его «дружеской поддержки». Выглядел он уже не так тоскливо, как тогда, когда падал: лоб у него по-прежднему был мокрый, он натужно сглатывал и рывками дышал, но кожа порозовела, и губы не казались такими синюшными. Боль всегда приводит в тонус.   
 Черт, я так и знал, что ты просто хотел подержать меня за руку. И все-таки ответь на вопрос. Изнываю от любопытства.  
Понукаемый Летой, Дерек сел, поворачиваясь к ней боком.   
 Не знаю, - буркнул он, морщась и стягивая куртку. На предплечьях и шее у него тоже были подсохшие кровавые царапины, но не такие глубокие, как те рваные раны на животе. Будто кто-то хотел выгрызть ему кишки, вдруг подумал Стайлз. Питер не смог допрыгнуть сразу до глотки?  
 Как это не знаешь? Разве так сложно понять, убил кого-то или не убил?  
Лета бросила на Стайлза короткий непонятный взгляд.   
 Я не проверял, - все так же сквозь зубы сказал Дерек. Теперь он сидел, опираясь на руки, свесив голову, и Стайлз не мог прочитать выражение его лица, но тон явно намекал, что неплохо бы заткнуться. Геройствовал он, правда, не долго, и все же привалился к Стайлзу плечом, сохраняя равновесие. Можно было себе польстить, но Стайлз понимал, что Дерек всего лишь не хочет оставить следы на кровати.  
\- То, есть ты не разорвал его пополам?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, хотя бы проверил, дышит он или не дышит?  
\- Нет.  
\- Стайлз, - Лета снова коротко на него посмотрела. – Мы можем быть живыми и не дышать, и ты это знаешь. Лучше расскажи Дереку, что мы решили.  
\- Прежде чем, рассказывать, что мы решили, надо выяснить, а так ли надо было это решать, потому что, если Питер жив, что ему мешает очнуться и тут же поднять тревогу, и тогда у нас нет этих гребанных шести часов, и ты зря штопаешь его тупую дырявую шкуру, Лета, потому что, возможно, за нами всеми уже идут!  
Лета не успела ничего сказать, только встревожено охнула, когда Дерек стремительно развернулся к Стайлзу. Вот он только что бубнел себе под нос, свесив голову и передергиваясь под иглой, а сейчас Стайлз смотрел на него в упор, едва не столкнувшись носом. И кулак Дерека крепко сжимал ворот его рубашки.   
\- Слушай, ты…  
Стайлз, задрав подбородок, злобно ощерился в ответ.  
\- Иди, спи, или кончай скулить. Я тебя не звал. Ты сюда сам притащился.  
\- Сам сюда притащился ты, и это я тебя не звал.  
\- Парни!  
\- Арестуй меня, - Дерек, с издевкой кривя губы, подался вперед, одновременно подтягивая его к себе, хотя, казалось, ближе уже невозможно. – Стайлз.   
Через секунду, они врезались друг в друга лбами, и это было больно. Отвесившая им по затрещине, Лета выглядела совершенно разъяренной.  
\- А ну, прекращайте, черт побери, эти щенячьи разборки! У нас нет времени. Разворачивайся, Дерек. Вам нужно успеть убраться отсюда, а мне - замести следы, и это не дело пяти минут. Так что, заткнитесь оба, иначе, не знаю, что я с обеими вами сделаю!  
Она грубо хлопнула Дерека по голой спине, процедила что-то похожее на «мальчишки», и, сжав губы, принялась шить.   
\- И я, вообще-то, не скулил, - через время сказал Стайлз, искусав изнутри всю щеку. – Я просто думаю о всех мелочах и вариантах, в отличии от кое-кого, и это было…  
\- Помолчи, - веско сказала Лета.  
 А еще я видел у тебя духи. Надо обрызгать его духами, что бы перебить запах.  
 Они - женские.  
 И что? Если поймают, оба прослывем извращенцами, а если нет, смогу, наконец-то, сказать, что завел себе подружку.  
Лета с силой втянула в себя воздух, потом так с силой выдохнула. Стайлз подождал немного, но она молчала, поэтому он потер ноющий лоб и решил все-таки изложить план действий на ближайшие часы.  
У него были неловкое чувство, что его только что-то выругала мама, и смутное подозрение, что угрюмо молчащий Дерек чувствует сейчас тоже самое.

* * *

После двух настойчивых звонков, Стайлз побарабанил кулаком в дверь. Орать не стал, опасаясь, что кто-то из недовольных соседей может вызвать копов, если слишком усердствовать в привлечении внимания. В конце концов он обеспечивал себе альби, а не штраф за нарушение общественного порядка.   
Интерком молчал, но только Стайлз собрался нажать кнопку в третий раз, щелкнуло, и раздраженный голос Криса Арджента вопросил:  
\- Кто это?  
На мгновение Стайлз даже опешил.   
\- Э-эм…Это я. То есть, доброй ночи, мистер Арджент. Это Стайлз. Я - к Эллисон.  
После отрывистого монолога в молчащий интерком, он перевел дыхание и крепко зажмурился. Черт. Повезло.  
\- К Эллисон?! – недоверчиво уточнил Крис. – Ты время видел?  
\- Эй, только не отключайтесь! Это срочно. Она дома?  
\- Она спит, Стайлз.  
\- Будите. Если я говорю «срочно», значит это и есть срочно, а срочно — это прямо сейчас. И да, я видел время, и нет, я не надрался. Ну, может чуть-чуть, самую малость, так для храбрости, и, клянусь Богом, если вы меня не пустите, я устрою скандал, и плевать, если остаток ночи, я проведу в участке, а завтра моему папе будет…  
\- Стайлз?  
Он с облегчением выдохнул.   
\- Да, детка. Стайлз здесь, и Стайлзу нужно поговорить. Откроешь?   
Он слышал приглушенные голоса: они, кажется, спорили. Потом запищало, щелкнул замок, и Эллисон сипло позвала:  
\- Заходи.

Поднимаясь в лифте и глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, Стайлз вспомнил, как еще совсем недавно строил планы мести Хейлу, приправленные нездоровым темным возбуждением, и радовался, что приобрел соратницу. Теперь о прошлых мыслях думать было неприятно, полуобморочный Хейл ждал его в багажнике припаркованного за углом джипа, и только соратница и возбуждение никуда не делись. Хоть что-то в стремительно меняющейся жизни оставалось неизменным.  
Дверь была предусмотрительно приоткрыта. Заспанная Эллисон в наброшенном поверх пижамы халате и ее отец в одних джинсах настороженно ждали в коридоре.  
\- Ты не пьян, – подозрительно отметила Эллисон, не дав ему открыть рот. - Что случилось?  
\- Если это какая-то твоя очередная идиотская шутка, я…  
\- Папа, - ровно сказала Эллисон, и Крис Арджент осекся, недовольно сжав губы. – Стайлз?   
Он выразительно посмотрел на сверлящего его взглядом Криса и перевел на нее взгляд. Эллисон поняла.  
\- Естественно, папа в курсе. Можешь спокойно при нем говорить. Что-то с Дереком?  
\- Ну, как сказать, - уклончиво ответил Стайлз, заинтересовавшись картиной на стене, оклеенной полосатыми обоями. - И да, и нет. Во-первых, он сбежал, не дожидаясь нас, во-вторых, он ранен и не черта на нем не зарастает, а в-третьих, он не у Лидии, а под тентом в моем джипе, который тут неподалеку. Так что я за антидотом. Надеюсь, ты успела его достать?  
Он ожидал удивления, гневных комментариев, ругани – Ардженты оба были порой несдержанны на язык, но они просто переглянулись, как-то похоже закаменев лицами, и Эллисон скупо кивнула.  
\- Да. Идем.

В ее комнате горел ночник: смешной оранжевый шар, по которому плавали тени хвостатых рыбок.  
\- Мило, - сказал Стайлз, останавливаясь, помялся, и все - таки сел на расстеленную кровать. - У меня в детстве был похожий, только со звездами.  
\- Как так вышло? - Она, открыв шкаф, встала на колени и полезла на нижнюю полку.  
\- Он подрался с Питером, - Стайлз разглядывал сперва ее босые ноги, потом переключился на свои руки. – То ли убил его, то ли нет, и сбежал. Пришел к Лете за ликинолом, а она уже позвала меня.  
\- А почему он подрался с Питером? – Тон у Эллисон был обманчиво-мягкий. Она, не оборачиваясь, шуршала коробками.   
 Может уже скажешь в открытую: «Ты облажался»? Да, я решил все ускорить и поговорить с ним сам. Кто же знал, что он взбеленится? Как он вообще такой непредсказуемый управляет стаей? Я бы на их месте уже сбежал. А потом, признайся честно, вот тебе хотелось лазать через забор?  
 Стаей управляет Скотт, а заборы меня не пугают лет так с четырех, - Эллисон разогнулась. - И, пожалуйста, засуть себе свой шутливый тон в зад. Все это совершенно не смешно. Все опять повторяется, Стайлз. Ты опять все испортил.   
Он нахмурился.   
 Опять из-за тебя все летит кувырком. Опять нам приходится все перекраивать в последний момент. От тебя всего лишь требовалось договорится о встрече, а не тащиться туда самостоятельно. Ты всерьез решил, что он поверит и бросится тебе на шею? После того, что ты сделал? Почему? Потому что почует, как ты на него запал? Господи, Стайлз, когда же ты повзрослеешь?   
Наверное, сейчас перед ним была настоящая Эллисон. Не улыбчивая девочка с милыми ямочками на щеках, а улучшенная копия своей матери: жесткая сука с холодными умными глазами, в тоне которой даже не было ненависти, только злая презрительная досада. Все это странно сочеталось с оранжевым шаром и пижамой с легкомысленными мишками, но от этого было еще жутче. Он открыл рот, что бы огрызнуться — пусть она и сказала правду, но в ее изложении эта правда выглядела глупо и постыдно, но потом упрямо закрыл, поняв, что не хочет не огрызаться, не оправдываться. К тому же Эллисон, разогнувшись, выложила какой-то конверт на верхнюю полку, и принялась...раздеваться.  
 Эй, - настороженно спросил у нее Стайлз. - Не время демонстрировать мне свои трусики. Ты что делаешь?  
 Собираюсь ехать с тобой. Разве не понятно?  
 Нет, - он стремительно поднялся с кровати. - Нет, Эллисон. Нет! Неа. Ты никуда не едешь. Дай мне антидот, и я сам его увезу. В смысле, Дерека.   
 Куда ты его увезешь? Ты даже не знаешь, где убежище.  
 В Мексику, Эллисон! Какое на хрен убежище?   
Она застыла со штанами в руках. Потом спохватилась и принялась их натягивать. Пижамные штаны, которые только что сняла. Тут же заметила это, чертыхнулась и выдохнув, привалилась к стене.  
 Да, - Стайлз удовлетворенно кивнул. - Теперь ты понимаешь?  
Она только вздохнула, потирая между бровями так, словно у нее внезапно разболелась голова.  
\- Даже если мы успеем отвести его в схрон, оттуда ему уже не выбраться. Вы не успеете все переиграть на новые сроки, а через полдня в штате начнется переполох …  
\- В стране.  
\- Что в «стране»?  
\- Переполох начнется в стране, Стайлз. Беглый альфа - это государственная катастрофа, если ты не знал.   
\- Знал. Поэтому, Мексика. Два часа до границы, и Дерек вне юрисдикции нашей доблестной службы контроля и охотничьей лиги. Отсидится, пока ажиотаж не утихнет, потом переправите его туда, куда и собирались.  
\- Надо было все-таки позволить тебе выпить то виски. Ты, конечно, еще та проблема, - Эллисон глубоко вздохнула. – Ладно. Вариантов все равно больше нет. Уверен, что сможешь провезти его через границу?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда, держи, - подойдя, она надорвала конверт, вытащила и протянула ему документы. - Его новые права, деньги и канадский паспорт.  
\- Канада?  
\- Не спрашивай, Стайлз. Папа подготовит антидот, но колоть придется тебе самому. В вену. Половину дозы сразу, половину, когда поймешь, что все хорошо.  
 Как я пойму, что все хорошо?   
 Раны начнут затягиваться, - насмешливо пояснила Эллисон, сбиваясь со своего сухого деловитого тона. - Кажется, от недотраха ты всерьез тупеешь.  
 Еще пару таких выпадов, и я всерьез пожалею, что ударил девчонку, - Стайлз спрятал документы в карман. - Что еще?  
 Вам понадобится вода. Ему нужно много пить. Видел когда-нибудь, как их тело борется с заразой?  
 Черная дрянь?  
 Да. Гумор. Зрелище не очень, еще и пахнет. В лучшем случаи, он просто проблюется. Обычно мы делаем чистку только в схронах, когда рядом медик, и есть время отлежаться. Джип не слишком подходящее для нее место.  
 А в худшем случае?  
 Что?  
 Ты сказала «в лучшем, он проблюется», а в худшем?  
 Умрет, - скупо сказала Эллисон. - Но это редко и совсем в худшем. В не очень худшем, тебе придется тормозить у каждого куста. Идем.   
Направляясь следом за ней, Стайлз поневоле хмыкнул, заметив ее смущенно порозовевшие скулы. Парадокс: только, что хладнокровно признаться в покушении на убийство, и при этом краснеть, не в силах выговорить слово: «срать».   
 Не проблема. Главное, что б он не загадил мою детку.  
 Не замаравшись, добра не сделаешь, - не оборачиваясь с беззлобной иронией изрекла Эллисон. - Пап, Стайлз едет без меня. Потом объясню. Все готово?  
Даже, если Крис Арджент, застегивающий в коридоре большой, военного вида рюкзак, и хотел возразить, он этого не сделал, только сосредоточенное выражение его лица облегченно смягчилось. По-крайней мере, так показалось Стайлзу. Что ж, Арджента можно было понять. Когда вместо родной дочери в ночь с беглым рабом на борту отчаливает чужой сын, это, несомненно, облегчение. Даже, если ты в это чужом сыне, не слишком-то и уверен. Это на лице Криса Арджента тоже читалось.   
 Что там? - Стайлз повернулся спиной, с готовностью продевая руки в лямки подставленного рюкзака, закряхтел от тяжести, потянувшей плечи.  
 Вода.   
 Ого.  
 Я говорила, что ее должно быть много.   
 Антидот и дезодорирующие таблетки. - Крис сунул ему в руки простой бумажный пакет, похожий на те, в которых паковали булочки в кулинарии. - Пара на пять литров. Потом вымоешь машину, вымоешься сам и выстираешь одежду. Смотри, что бы не попало в глаза. Антидот...  
 Я уже все рассказала, - перебила отца Эллисон, виновато поджала губы, и снова перевела взгляд на Стайлза. - Выйди на связь, когда вернешься.   
Они смотрели друг на друга какие-то мгновения, а потом она все-таки качнулась к нему, обняла за шею и шепнула, прижавшись щекой:   
\- Удачи, - тепло фыркнула в ухо и добавила: - Кстати, паршивые духи, Стайлз. Выброси.   
Спускаясь вниз на лифте и, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, Стайлз улыбался.

 

* * *

\- Принёс воду, антидот и привет от Эллисон. Судя по количеству воды, у тебя есть шанс превратиться в аквариум и обзавестись рыбками. Знал, что придется выпить целый океан? - Стайлз засунул псевдо-кулинарный пакет в бардачок, сгрузил рюкзак на переднее сидение и похлопал по тенту, под которым было подозрительно тихо. – Эй, ты там живой?  
\- Да, - глухо раздалось в ответ.  
\- Тогда разговаривай со мной, когда я разговариваю с тобой. Не обязательно дожидаться фразы: «эй, ты там живой», чтобы подавать признаки жизни. Тебе уже сильно хреново или сможешь потерпеть?   
\- Какая разница?   
Стайлз, устроившись за рулем, закатил глаза.   
\- Огромная. Если все плохо, я уколю тебя первую дозу прямо сейчас. Если нет…   
\- Езжай, - процедили из-под тента. – Потерплю.  
Пока Стайлз заводил мотор, сдавал назад и разворачивал джип, за сидением возились, при этом пару раз весомо приложив его в спину. На очередном то ли нарошном, то ли случайно толчке, он не сдержался.  
\- Эй! Ты слишком буквально понял про признаки жизни. Кончай отбивать мне почки.  
\- Здесь тесно.  
\- Да, да, - Стайлз покачал головой, как китайский болванчик, переключая скорость. - А еще душно и, наверняка, пахнет рыбой после последней рыбалки с папой. Ты собирался терпеть, так вот терпи.   
Дерек не ответил, но пинаться перестал.   
Лавируя между домами, Стайлз вдруг подумал, что не будь всей этой кутерьмы с отменой поправки, они вполне могли бы стать друзьями. Ну, может и не друзьями, учитывая разницу в возрасте, а так, просто знакомыми. Встречались бы на бейсбольных матчах, вечеринках в честь чьего-то дня рождения и барбекю. Талия Хейл была членом муниципального совета, а ее младший брат - преуспевающим адвокатом, и, наверняка, отец бы с ними общался. В школе Стайлза на класс младше училась младшая сестра Дерека, и, кажется, ее звали Кора. А сам Дерек был капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу, и его фотография вместе с фотографией Питера Хейла, крутого нападающего, стояла на почетной витрине, пока их не убрали после введения поправки. Память вдруг подкинула все эти картинки, пахнуло тем, старым миром, еще не поделенным надвое, миром, где мама была жива, и Стайлзу стало необъяснимо горько.  
\- Ты где-то учился после школы?  
Он не особо надеялся на ответ, но Дерек ответил.  
\- Да.  
Прежде чем снова задать вопрос, Стайлз подождал еще немного, послушал тишину за сидением.   
\- И где?  
Пауза между вопросом и ответом снова затянулась. Дерек то ли собирался с силами, то ли раздумывал: отвечать или нет.   
\- В Йеле.   
\- В Йеле?! - Стайлз от неожиданности даже притормозил. Машину тряхнуло, в багажнике что-то гулко покатилось. – Ни черта себе! Богатый и умный?  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Во-первых, я на это не намекал. А во-вторых, Йель – это для всех ого-го. Да это в принципе ого-го! Я впечатлен. И что ты там…изучал?   
\- Политологию.   
Теперь паузы не было. Возможно, Дереку самому хотелось поговорить. Высказать накопившееся, так сказать, похвастать или предьявить претензии. Собственно, Стайлз был не против. Его необъяснимым образом интересовало о Дереке Хейле все, а уж Йель и политология: это интересовало однозначно. Но от возможности подколоть он все-таки не удержался:  
\- Спортивная стипендия?  
Это оказалось ошибкой. Дерек молчал.   
\- Эй, - примиряюще позвал Стайлз, выезжая из города. Из темноты появился и исчез позади указатель «Бикон Хиллсс». – Я не к тому, что ты туп. Просто я же помню: ты был капитаном и все такое.   
\- В Йеле нет спортивных стипендий.  
\- Ах, простите, - слегка сконфуженно пробормотал Стайлз, прибавляя скорость. На снисходительность в чужом тоне можно было и огрызнуться, но его внезапно заинтересовало другое.   
\- А вам их вообще давали? Спортивные стипендии. Это как-то не честно – давать спортивную стипендию тому, кто быстрее и сильнее даже без тренировок.  
Дерек что-то сказал, но двигатель ревел, и слышно было неразборчиво.  
\- Что? – Стайлз даже по инерции обернулся, хотя ничего, кроме тента не увидел. – Громче говори.  
Но ему уже никто не ответил.  
\- Заносчивый ты козел, - сообщил он, сжимая руль обеими руками, зная, что его услышат, и тут же понял, что все-таки разобрал ту фразу.   
«К нам всегда были особые требования» сказал Дерек, и звучало это весьма двусмысленно. 

***

Стайлз затормозил, съехав с основной дороги. В свете фар выбравшийся из багажника Дерек снова выглядел паршиво: бледный, с запавшими глазами, время от времени скалящийся и выдыхающий с натугой, словно его мучили приступы спазмов.   
\- Больно? - сочувствующе поинтересовался Стайлз, раскладывая на капоте содержимое пакета.   
\- А ты как думаешь? - Дерек, привалившись к дереву, уже не таясь, вжимал руки в живот. Повязки промокли, и пальцы у него были в крови.  
\- Я не знаю, - Стайлз пожал плечами, старательно набирая в шприц половину флакона. - Потому и спрашиваю. Как оно? Без ли-кинола.   
\- Хреново, - процедил Дерек. - Вы хорошо постарались.  
\- «Мы» - в смысле люди? - Он пытался успокоиться, но внезапно подкатившая паника мешала. Стайлз оперся о капот, перевел дыхание. Он никогда в жизни не делал уколов. Этот шприц и чертова блестящая игла, и осознание, что флакон единственный, и если сейчас он облажается, Дерек умрет, взвинтили его так, что даже потемнело перед глазами.  
\- Успокойся, - неожиданно спокойно вдруг сказали за спиной. – Иначе я оглохну.  
Первое мгновение Стайлз даже не понял, причем тут это, но тут же сообразил: сердце стучало слишком громко.  
\- Можешь смеяться, но мне страшно до усрачки, - признался он, разворачиваясь. – Так что давай, говори со мной. Жалуйся и изливай претензии к человечеству, главное не давай ценных указаний. А то моя рука может дрогнуть.  
Дерек исподлобья следил за ним и молчал.   
Стайлз опустился на колени, разложил на земле пакет, и, оставив на нем шприц, помог Дереку выпутать руку из куртки.  
\- Работай кулаком. - Закончив накладывать жгут на крепкое плечо, скомандовал он. - И оцени, как звучит. «Работай кулаком», «открой рот», «разденься до пояса». Все-таки эта медицина совершенно пошлая штука.  
\- Заведи себе подружку, - сквозь зубы посоветовал Дерек, сжимая пальцы. Вены на руке вздулись. Стайлз выдохнул, примерился иглой, но тут Дерек молча свободной рукой натянул кожу, прижал указательным, фиксируя вену. Как такое простое движение могло быть настолько демонстративно-осуждающим Стайлз даже не понял. Наверное, стоило родиться с таким умением: молчанием и простыми жестами доносить собеседнику мысль о его собственном ничтожестве. Стайлз не стал даже поднимать взгляд. Вместо этого он решительно вонзил иглу, стянул жгут и принялся медленно вводить антидот, следя за делениями на шприце.  
Когда край поршня коснулся нужной отметки, Стайлз вдруг понял, что Дерек не дышит.   
\- Вот и все. Лекарство уже в пути. Что-то чувствуешь?  
\- Желание заткнуть тебе рот, - процедил Дерек, выдохнув, снова откинулся на дерево.   
\- Ох, да брось! – фривольно махнул рукой Стайлз, поднимаясь с колен. – Сейчас не время для флирта. Но когда-нибудь, обещаю, я позволю твоим желаниям осуществиться.   
\- Мечтай.  
\- Пока ты язвишь, ты существуешь, - философски отметил Стайлз, возвращаясь к машине, что бы упаковать шприц с остатками антидота. - Это хороший знак. Надеюсь, у меня получится довезти тебя до границы, если не здоровым, то хотя бы не в образе трупа. А то, знаешь ли, было бы обидно. Должен же хоть кто-нибудь предать Скотту от меня привет. Все хотел спросить, это правда, что он – альфа вашей стаи?   
Ему хотелось спросить не только это. Ему хотелось узнать об их жизни, и откуда у Скотта дочь – это же надо, черт! Дочь. Они со Скоттом - ровесники, а у того уже есть ребенок. Этот факт не переставал поражать и веселить Стайлза, и тянул за собой вопрос: почему Скотт больше не c Эллисон, и кто теперь рядом с ним. Ему было интересно, какие у них планы, и как Скотт сдружился с Дереком, после всего произошедшего, и как стал альфой, ведь невозможно было представить, что Скотт – симпатяга и добряк Скотт может кого-то убить.   
За спиной у него была тишина. Стайлз обернулся. Дерек пялился на него в упор с чрезвычайно мрачным видом.  
\- Что? - Стайлз развел руками. - Мне Эллисон сказала.  
Дерек повел головой с таким лицом, словно хотел сплюнуть.  
\- Люди.  
В этом слове опять не было ничего лестного для их вида.   
\- Слушай, - Стайлз даже обиделся, хотя пора бы было привыкнуть. - Ты уже задрал с этими своими расистскими репликами. Она – моя подруга, она мне доверяет, и если бы не она и не я, давай будем честны, неизвестно в какой заднице ты бы оказался в ближайшем будущем. Так что давай, заканчивай козлить. Лезь в машину. У нас мало времени.  
Стайлз демонстративно распахнул дверцу джипа, сел за руль и уставился вперед.   
\- Расистские реплики? - негромко переспросил Дерек, забравшийся на сидение минутой позже. – Постой. А разве мое место не в багажнике?  
\- Сиди уже, - устало отмахнулся Стайлз, заводя машину. Они были далеко за Бикон Хиллссс, посередине ночи, к тому же, если Эллисон была права, то выбираться блевать с переднего сидения куда удобнее и быстрее, чем из багажника. – Тебе получше?  
\- Не так больно, - помолчав, все-таки ответил Дерек, прикрыв глаза.

***  
Уже минут через пять из носа у него потекло. Поперхнувшись водой, которую он пил, Дерек накапал себе на штаны, в ладонь, которой спешно зажал нос, и Стайлз возблагодарил Бога и Арджентов за то, что в рюкзаке оказался еще и набор чистых тряпичных салфеток.  
Запах оказался, и правда, не очень.   
Еще через минут десять, сопящий в салфетку, невнятно ругающийся Дерек попросил остановить машину.  
Слушая звуки, доносящиеся с обочины, Стайлз всерьез пожалел, что не взял с собой травки. Он бы сейчас с превеликим удовольствием покурил, растворяя в терпком дыме нервозность и накатывающую тошноту. Вернувшийся Дерек был тих, бледен, у него дрожали руки, а в уголках губ запеклось черное. Он боком завалился на сидение, отвернувшись от Стайлза, и дышал размеренно и глубоко. Стайлз и сам так дышал, когда его тянуло блевать с перепою.  
\- Пей воду. Эллисон сказала, что все те пять литров – твои, - напомнил он, вновь трогаясь с места. – Как там раны? Мне еще надо влить в тебя оставшиеся полшприца.  
\- Позже, - Дерек явно говорил не разжимая губ.   
Стайлз согласно кивнул.   
Какое-то время они ехали молча, только булькала вода в бутылке, а Дерек шумно переводил дыхание и сглатывал.   
\- Ты знал, что твоя мать пыталась обратить мою?  
Этот факт, сейчас, в темноте бок о бок с Дереком казался почти мистическим. Почти знаком судьбы. Наверное, время для вопросов и разговоров было неуместным, но Стайлз знал, что другого времени у него может и не быть.   
Дерек пил. Потом поставил бутылку на колени.  
\- Тогда нет.  
Стайлз понимающе кивнул.  
\- Лета рассказала?   
\- Да.   
\- Мне тоже. Она и отец. С опозданием на четырнадцать лет. Мне кажется, они вместе.  
Последнее прозвучало так, будто он совершенно по-детски сплетничает. Дерек предсказуемо молчал.  
\- Нет, не подумай, что я против, - поспешно заверил его Стайлз, глядя на убегающую под капот дорогу. - Я люблю Лету. Она меня вырастила и все такое, так что никакой ревности. Я вообще-то за них рад...  
\- Послушай. – С мученическим вздохом Дерек сел ровно. - Прекрати выслуживаться.  
\- Я не выслуживаюсь, - Стайлз ответил резче, чем ему хотелось бы. - Это называется «беседа». Кто из нас учился на политолога?  
\- Нет, это не беседа. Все это время ты пытаешься ко мне подлизаться. Не стоит. Ты помог мне. Я не убью тебя. Мы квиты. А теперь просто заткнись. Мы не друзья, что бы вести беседы.  
\- Не убьешь меня? - Стайлз потрясенно вскинул брови, засмеявшись. - Самоуверенный ты сукин сын. А ничего, что я могу прямо сейчас выбросить тебя из машины подыхать на обочину или вызвать по рации патруль?   
\- Вперед, - вяло махнул рукой Дерек, перед тем как приложится к бутылке.   
Это походило на игру в сквош с паршивым партнером. Или без партнера вообще. Мяч летит в стенку и отскакивает в никуда. Но Стайлз был не из тех, кто быстро сдается. Откровенная оборона Дерека только подстегивала почти отчаянное желание прорваться.  
\- Если бы тебе было все равно, что будет, ты бы не сбежал и не ехал бы сейчас со мной, - сказал он, подпустив в тон насмешки. - Так что попытка отточить свое остроумие и козырнуть фатализмом не засчитана. Не выпендривайся, поговори со мной. Я же не расспрашиваю тебя о тайнах вашей стаи или торговле аконитом или партизанской войне. Простые вопросы. Простые ответы. Ничего такого, что могло бы навредить вам, если я вдруг окажусь предателем или расколюсь на допросе. В этом же все дело? Ты поэтому мне не веришь?  
\- Я никому не верю.  
\- После Питера не удивительно. Наверное, паршиво, когда тот, кого ты считаешь семьей тебя подставляет, а те, кого ты считаешь врагами, рвут за тебя жопу. Досадный контраст.   
Дерек угрожающе зарычал, низко, на одной ноте, подавился и сплюнул в салфетку, приглушенно невнятно выругавшись.  
\- То-то и оно, - поучительно сказал Стайлз, чувствуя себя в паре шагах от победы. - Мы все можем ошибаться. Хочешь послушать, как вышло у меня?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так и думал. Так вот, всю свою жизнь я был уверен, что мою мать убил оборотень…

С таким же успехом он мог разговаривать сам с собой. Дерек сидел молча, отвернувшись к окну, пил воду и просил время от времени затормозить, и его совершенно не заинтересовали признания Стайлза. Это было даже обидно, но Стайлз все равно упрямо закончил исповедь. В конце концов надо же было о чем-то говорить.   
Они останавливались еще несколько раз. Последняя остановка затянулась: Дерек долго кашлял, забравшись за чахлый куст у обочины, его снова тошнило, и после каждого спазма он так судорожно со свистом втягивал воздух, что, казалось, он задыхается. Хотя, возможно, так и было.  
Леса остались позади. Теперь дорогу окружали каменистые холмы, поросшие травой и редкими деревьями. Лунный свет щедро заливал их, и теперь Стайлз мог не только слышать, но и лицезреть происходящее за обочиной. Поэтому, когда Дерек до этого, стоящий на четвереньках, вдруг завалился на спину, он мгновение пялился на слабо шевелящееся на земле тело, не чувствуя ничего, только горячий страх от неожиданности.  
\- Дерек! - От тревоги голос дал петуха. - Черт, Дерек! Ты там не умирай! Эй!  
Стайлз метнулся к нему, выскочив из машины, предсказуемо едва не упав, огибая капот, но когда оказался над валяющимся, раскинув руки, Дереком, понял, что умирать тот и не собирался. Дерек Хейл тихо смеялся, глядя в звездное небо, заторможено возил ладонью по животу, комкая и задирая майку, и первые секунды Стайлз с ужасом решил, что тот явно чокнулся.   
Но потом он увидел. Живот под сбившейся повязкой был весь в мазках засохшей крови, но раны, те рваные, грубо зашитые Летой раны исчезли, оставив лишь темные ошметки отторгшихся ниток.   
\- Я - за шприцем, - сипло предупредил Стайлз, прежде чем ретироваться к джипу. 

***  
Теперь они ехали молча.  
Возможно, это было смешно - ведь он сам этого хотел, сам спланировал, и результат должен был удовлетворить его, но по итогу он вел машину, вцепившись в руль, и постыдно боялся. Это был странный страх, смешанный с любопытством и дурацким восторгом, сродни тому, который, наверное, испытывает дрессировщик, впервые сунув руку в пасть льву. Рядом с ним сидел оборотень. Настоящий, не подавленный ли-кинолом оборотень, способный выпустить клыки, когти и одним ударом лапы разорвать Стайлзу глотку. Или обратить. И что из этого больше скручивало Стайлзу кишки, он бы и сам не смог определить. Возможно, дело было и не в страхе, а в том, что еще немного, и они разойдутся, а поговорить нормально, как хотелось, так и не вышло.   
\- В рюкзаке твои новые документы и деньги. Там, куда я тебя привезу, по ту сторону границы, есть старое ранчо. Если надо будет отлежаться, скажешь, что ты от Бэтмена. Они поймут.   
\- Бэтмен – это ты? - В голосе Дерека не было насмешки или удивления. Простой вопрос, констатирующий факт.  
\- Всегда любил комиксы, - уклончиво ответил Стайлз. - На ранчо заправляет Хуан: длинные седые волосы, на щеке шрам. Для него я просто пацан из соседнего города, поэтому, будь добр, не сливай информацию, а то я останусь без травы, а это, знаешь ли, не желательно.  
Дерек кивнул, глядя на дорогу.   
\- Тогда я накурился, - вдруг сказал Стайлз, тоже глядя прямо перед собой. Гудел мотор, шуршали по дороге шины. Дерек молчал.  
\- Я злился, и мне было хреново. Мне хотелось мстить. За Скотта, за себя. Ты был жив, весь такой красивый альфа, а он - нет. Тогда я не знал всей правды. Мне хотелось сломать тебя, сделать тебе так же больно, как было мне все эти годы. Можешь не верить, но мне тошно от того, что я сделал. Мне стало тошно почти сразу, еще до того, как оказалось, что ты не причем. Да, ты меня не простишь. - Он вдруг понял, что сжимает руль слишком сильно, выдохнул и закончил: - Но мне и не нужно твое прощение. Я просто хочу, что бы ты знал.  
\- Тормози, - только и сказал ему на все это Дерек.  
Стайлз послушно сбросил сцепление и вдавил в пол педаль. Дерек распахнул дверцу, но не вывалился наружу, как в прошлые разы, торопливо и уже содрогаясь от тошноты. Он спокойно подцепил рюкзак и, выбравшись, пошел прочь от машины. Стайлз растерянно смотрел, как он забрасывает рюкзак на плечо, а потом опомнился и поспешно выбрался следом:  
\- Эй! Ты куда? Мы еще не приехали. Куда тебя понесло? Да стой же ты!  
Он догнал его, дернул за плечо, полный злого недоумения, потому что, ну, ей Богу, что за выходки? - и получил кулаком в лицо. Дерек стремительно ударил с разворота, и это было так неожиданно, что Стайлз даже не успел увернуться. Только взмахнул руками и теряя равновесие, осел на дорогу.  
\- Что за…Черт. - Лицо под пальцами больно пульсировало. Нос был цел, но губа явно лопнула: Стайлз чувствовал привкус крови.   
Дерек стоял над ним, спокойный и невозмутимый, явно без намерения его пнуть или избить следом до полусмерти.   
Потом протянул руку:  
\- Поднимайся. Тебе нужно успеть вернуться в город.  
\- Благородный ты сукин сын, - пробурчал Стайлз, цепляясь за его сильные теплые пальцы. - Вот что это было?  
\- Дальше я пойду сам, - словно не услышав вопрос, Дерек рывком поднял его и отнял руку. - Возвращайся.  
До границы оставалось всего ничего, но Стайлз упрямо возразил:  
\- Успею. Ты не найдешь нужное место.  
\- Я - оборотень, - Дерек посмотрел на него со снисходительной жалостью, прежде чем направится прочь. - Найду.   
\- Что, и все? Вот так просто и уйдешь? – спросил Стайлз ему в спину, сам и не зная зачем. Засунул руки в карманы, сплюнул кровью – все-таки губа оказалась разбита.   
Дерек обернулся.  
\- Ну, там обвинительная речь или ироническое напутствие, - Стайлз неловко покачался с носка на пятку. - Знаешь, как в кино. Какие-то умные пафосные слова, которые заставят меня усомниться в себе, пересмотреть взгляды на жизнь и встать на путь истинный. Что-то в таком роде. Мне кажется, тебе хочется высказаться. Мне показалось, ты изрядно пафосный тип. Без обид.  
Небо уже светлело. Едва заметно, но луна и звезды поблекли, и было понятно, что еще пару часов и очередной летний день вступит в права. Стояла тишина. Даже ветер не шелестел травой и скудными кустами по обочинам. Они были одни, посередине пустой дороги, и Стайлз вдруг отчетливо понял, что этот момент врежется ему в память навсегда. Независимо от того, что будет потом, что произойдет с ними обоими, увидятся ли они или это последние мгновения, когда он видит Дерека, он будет помнить.   
\- Я подал тебе руку, Стайлз, - сказал Дерек и поднял свои выразительные брови. - Каких напутствий ты еще хочешь?  
\- Не знаю. Каких-нибудь?   
Ему показалось, что Дерек задумался.   
\- Никогда не ври оборотням. Мы чуем ложь.  
\- Я тебе не врал! - возмутился Стайлз. Лицо Дерека на мгновение стало снисходительно-насмешливым.  
\- Ты сказал, что не нуждаешься в моем прощении.   
От улыбки губу больно дернуло, и Стайлз зашипел, машинально прижимая пальцем ранку, но все равно улыбнулся, уже не раскрывая рта, глядя, как Дерек сходит с дороги, выбирая правильное направление. Там, если срезать по-прямой, действительно, начиналась граница.  
\- Передай от меня привет Скотту, когда увидишь! Я скучаю!   
Ему показалось, что Дерек кивнул. Хотя, кто знает, может это была лишь обманчивая игра лунного света в редеющей тьме.

***  
Когда он добрался домой, птицы уже заливались вовсю. Не заходя в свою комнату, Стайлз пошел на аромат свежезаваренного кофе и ванили, и предсказуемо нашел в кухне Лету. И горячий пирог под тонкой белой марлей, защищающей от любопытных мух.  
\- По-моему, тебе стоит притормозить с выпечкой. - Усаживаясь на стул, заметил он. - Кое-то растолстеет, и ты его разлюбишь.  
\- У тебя странные представления о любви, - парировала она. - Кофе?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
Они вели себя, как обычно. Будто и не было этих безумных дней, а просто наступило очередное утро, когда Стайлз торопливо завтракал, нахваливая вкусную стряпню и прикидывая, что бы урвать с собой на работу. Лета в своей длинной темной юбке и простой кофте без рукавов, плавно переходила от стола к шкафам, наливала молоко в крохотный молочник, выставляла чашки.   
\- Ты хоть вообще спала?  
\- Уснешь тут, - она принесла кофейник, и наконец, спросила, не глядя на Стайлза: - Все хорошо?  
\- Да. Антидот сработал. Все нормально, - он следил, как кофе наполняет чашку. - От меня не пахнет Дереком?  
\- От тебя пахнет дрянной химией. Неплохо бы искупаться.  
\- Это все твои духи, - пошутил он и заработал легкий подзатыльник. – Папа еще дома?  
Лета на мгновение застыла, чуть повернув голову.  
\- Бреется и поет.  
Они хмыкнули в унисон: из отца бы еще тот певец.   
\- Питер жив.   
Когда она сказала это, Стайлз делал первый глоток, и горячий кофе, приправленный такой новостью, заставил поперхнуться. Лета заботливо постучала его по спине.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Она постучала пальцем себе по уху.  
\- Сплетни, Стайлз. На рынке кухарка Мартинов проболталась, что молодая хозяйка с утра в слезах, рвет и мечет, и послала за доктором. Никто ничего не знает, но ты же понимаешь. К покойникам не вызывают врачей.  
\- И все? Про Дерека молчат?  
\- Пока да, - она вздохнула, отходя к плите. - Может это хороший знак.  
\- Значит, он не убийца, - Стайлз задумчиво закусил щеку изнутри, внезапно чувствуя облегчение.   
\- Мы - хищники, Стайлз, но не убийцы! Никогда, если в этом нет нужды. Особенно Хейлы. Талия…  
\- Лета, - он тут же оказался рядом с ней, обнял, прижимая. - Лета, я знаю. Не надо меня убеждать. Я давно уже все понял.   
Она судорожно выдохнула, комкая полотенце, которым собиралась прихватывать ручку плиты, обмякла, привалившись к нему. Стайлз ласково боднул ее носом и шепнул:  
\- Все будет хорошо. Поверь. Мы справимся. Нас слишком много, что бы было иначе.   
\- Мы должны все рассказать Джону.  
Это был первый раз, когда Лета назвала при нем отца по имени.  
\- Что рассказать? - раздалось от дверей, и обернувшись, они увидели шерифа, уже в форменной рубашке и портупее.  
\- Срочный вызов, па?   
\- Нет. Просто хочу доделать отчет. И тебе не мешало бы, - отец настороженно глядя на них, зашел и направился прямиком к кофейнику. - Так что там вы должны мне рассказать? Выкладывайте, а то я уже начинаю бояться.  
\- Теперь будешь знать, каково быть в моей шкуре. – Шутка вышла неловкой, судя по дрогнувшему лицу отца, и Стайлз, кляня себя, поспешно добавил: - Сядь. Как все рассказы в нашей семье, этот тоже будет длинный и не вполне приятный.  
\- В нашей семье? - негромко переспросил отец, мельком взглянув на Лету.  
\- Да, пап. В нашей семье. Хватит прикидываться. Про вас я тоже уже все понял. Люблю. Одобряю. Но сейчас речь не об этом.  
Стайлз закрыл дверь на кухню, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и заговорил.


End file.
